Fiesta nocturna de héroes
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Tras tantos duros encuentros con villanos e intensas pruebas, los alumnos de la clase de héroes, necesitan un merecido descanso y diversión, ¿y qué mejor diversión que celebrar una fiesta en sus recién estrenados dormitorios? Parecerá una fiesta de lo más inocente, pero como adolescentes que son la inocencia no durará demasiado. [Aviso: Lemon intenso y homosexualidades].
1. Organizando la fiesta

**[¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic! Soy nueva en el fandom de Boku no Hero Academia, me lleva gustando desde hace unas semanas y me he enganchado muchísimo, así que no he podido evitar empezar un fanfic (quizá algo subido de tono) que puede gustaros. ¡Espero que disfrutéis!**

 **PD: Con los nombres japoneses me va de culo, seguro que hay algo mal escrito o lo que sea, pero es como el orden cronológico de esto, simplemente dejadlo pasar y divertíos sin hacer mucho caso de los pequeños errores, me apañaré con la wikia más adelante xD]**

* * *

Pasaron ya unos cinco meses desde que empezó el curso en la UA, los villanos no volvieron a aparecer desde el descubrimiento de la verdadera forma de All Might y los alumnos de la clase 1A, a pesar de este revés estaban algo más tranquilos al no notar presencia de villanos por aquel momento.

Ahora todos vivían en sus dormitorios del campus y alguna que otra vez habían estado pensando en hacer una fiesta para toda la clase, pero no estaban seguros de que su tutor o algún otro profesor lo aprobara, por lo que debían pensar bien lo que se hacía y planear alguna estrategia para hacer una fiesta sin que nadie sospeche. Técnicamente lo que no pueden es salir del edificio de sus habitaciones fuera del toque de queda, pero dentro podían hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no se pasasen de la raya, no destrozasen nada ni hicieran nada ilegal.

Se acercaba el fin de semana, y el viernes al salir de clase todos ya habían hablado sobre organizar la fiesta que querían. Unos estaban más entusiasmados que otros y se estaban asignando entre sí las tareas y recados que debían hacer para que todo saliera perfecto.

Ocultaron todo esto a Tenya hasta que fuera la hora de la fiesta, ya que este podía arruinarlo todo antes de tiempo gracias a su obsesión por el control y debían mantenerlo fuera, ocupado para que no sospechase que iban a montar nada, y una vez fueran a celebrarla se lo dirían. Otro problema sería cómo reaccionara al ver la fiesta montada en el edificio donde convivían.

Ese mismo viernes a las cinco de la tarde, Kirishima, Denki, Mineta, Bakugo, Momo y Kyouka fueron a comprar la comida y la bebida, mientras tanto el resto se encargaba de anotar juegos y actividades que hacer para divertirse y preparar el ambiente idóneo en su residencia. Unos cuantos también habían ido a comprar cosas a parte como adornos, vasos y platos de plástico o cualquier cosa que quisieran usar en la fiesta o para los juegos. Habían dado una supuesta orden de Shota Aizawa a Tenya, que era falsa, para que estuviese distraído y este se fue a hacer el recado que tenía que hacer para su profesor, tardaría poco en darse cuenta de la mentira, de modo que el resto de la clase 1A debía darse prisa en acomodar todo para esa tarde-noche.

Tenían bastantes ganas de hacer una fiesta en conjunto para celebrar su convivencia allí en el campus de la UA, y por fin la iban a hacer, habían estado poniendo dinero cada uno para comprar las cosas entre todos y que les llegase bien. Ahora que no pasaba nada ni nadie parecía atacarles se sentían tranquilos para hacer lo que quisieran y divertirse, porque tratar de ser héroes era un poco estresante sin un descanso digno de vez en cuando, a pesar de que a veces pueda haber emergencias inesperadas y tenían que estar preparados para ellas.

Dentro del edificio algunos estaban decorando la sala común con las cosas que habían traído Ochako, Tsuyu y Tokoyami, entre tanto, Yuuga, Tooru, Midoriya y Mina buscaban y pensaban ideas para algunos juegos a los que pudieran jugar para entretenerse, y entre los cuatro estaban sacando buenas ideas, aunque algunas serían toda una sorpresa para los demás.

Una vez acabaron casi todos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala común esperando a los demás que habían salido y a Iida, que seguía en el recado, porque los que se encargaban de comprar la comida y la bebida estaban tardando demasiado, ya se habían hecho las siete menos cuarto de la tarde.

—Están tardando mucho estos, ¿no?—Preguntó Mina, echándose bruscamente en uno de los sillones.—¡Salieron hace casi dos horas y me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—Ya llegarán, seguro que se han pasado comprando cosas y van cargados hasta arriba.—Contestaba Tooru, también sentándose como su compañera de pelo rosa.

—Por cierto, ¿esto va a ser una fiesta de pijamas o vamos a estar con ropa normal, gero?—Preguntaba Tsuyu, mirando su atuendo, que era el uniforme escolar, casi ninguno de ellos se lo había quitado.

—Pues yo creo que sería muy divertido estar todos en pijama.—Opinaba Izuku.—Podríamos hacer como cuando hicimos el concurso de las habitaciones y opinar de nuestros pijamas.

—Suena raro viniendo de ti, ya que seguramente tu pijama sea de All Might...—Mencionaba Ochako riéndose un poco.—¿No te daría vergüenza enseñarlo?

—¡Tengo otros pijamas que no son de All Might!—Protestaba el de cabello verde ruborizándose.

—Ah, ¡entonces admites que alguno tienes!—Mina se reía con exageración.

—¿A-acaso hay algún problema con ello? ¡No puedo ser el único que tenga cosas de él!

—Está en lo cierto.—Le respaldó Hanta, llegando sonriente de otro lado.—Yo tengo unos pares de calzoncillos de All Might, estaban de rebaja.

—Madre mía...—Comentaba por lo bajo Tokoyami, aunque este luego miró a Midoriya.—Por otro lado a mi me parece buena idea lo de ese concurso de pijamas, lo apoyo.

—¡Yo también!—Exclamó Mina, sonriente.—Igual que las habitaciones, los pijamas dicen mucho de una persona.

—Eh... ¿exactamente cómo?—Todoroki se unió a la conversación, ya que estaba por ahí caminando, algo apartado de la gente, pero escuchando la conversación a su vez.

—Pues... no lo sé... ¡No pongas en duda lo que digo!—La de pelo rosado señaló molesta de pronto a su compañero bicolor.

—Pero si lo que dices no tiene sentido...

Les interrumpieron Bakugo y los demás entrando por la puerta principal con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos como bien predijo Tooru. Cerraron la puerta detrás de si y fueron hasta donde estaban los demás.

—¡¿PERO ESTA PUTA BASURA DE DECORACIÓN QUE COÑO ES?!—Gritó repentinamente el rubio de ojos rojos tras entrar con los demás, mosqueado, mirando a su alrededor. Había unos cuantos globos de colores y algunas serpentinas de fiesta colgadas por diferentes sitios, incluso en las paredes. También los platos y vasos de plástico eran de colores vivos y llamativos.—¡¿ESTO ACASO VA A SER UNA PUTA FIESTA DE NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS O QUÉ?!

—K-Kacchan... Va a ser una fiesta normal con juegos.—Hablaba Izuku, aún sabiendo que se llevaría una mala respuesta por parte de Katsuki.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA CON MOHO! ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN UNA FIESTA PARA NENAS CON JUEGUECITOS DE NIÑAS!—Le tiró a la cara con violencia la única bolsa que llevaba, que encima era la que menos pesaba. Izuku solo la cogió al vuelo antes de que le diera y miró lo que había dentro.—¡YO QUIERO BEBERCIO! ¡NO NOS HAN DEJADO COMPRAR ALCOHOL!

—¡Deja de gritar que estabas muy tranquilito en el camino!—Exclamaba de vuelta Kirishima a su amigo, yendo hasta la mesa que estaba entre los sillones y colocó las bolsas de comida que tenía en las manos sobre esta.—Hoy vamos a pasárnoslo bien todos juntos, así que deja de estar tan a la defensiva, ¡la decoración no afecta en nada aunque sea poco varonil!

—¡Como no me lo pase bien lo mando todo a tomar por culo de una explosión! ¡¿EH?!—Bakugo fue ignorado y se quedó enfurruñado, yéndose a sentar junto a Mina en el sofá, siendo el sitio más alejado posible de Midoriya. No pretendía decir nada más de momento, pero se le veía bastante cabreado, mirando todo con asco.

Los demás dejaron todas las bolsas sobre la gran mesa, y entre todos se pusieron a colocar la comida y los refrescos. Había bolsas de patatas y snacks que repartieron entre los platos, también había dulces como mochis o donas de diferentes colores y sabores y colocaron todas sobre ellos para que todos pudieran empezar a comer algo.

—Habéis traído muchísimas cosas.—Ashido miraba todo con asombro, no pudo evitar echar una mano a las donas y se comió una.—¡Me moría de hambre!—Esto lo dijo con la boca llena mientras comía compulsivamente.

—Entonces, ¿habéis pensado actividades divertidas?—Preguntaba contenta Momo hacia el grupo que había estado allí ambientando la fiesta.

—¡Olalá! ¡Muchas y cada una más divertida que la anterior!—Decía Yuuga, poniéndose los dedos de la mano derecha en su pecho con un gesto peculiar de los suyos.—A mi se me han ocurrido de las mejores, porque está claro que yo...

—Se nos ocurrió lo típico del juego de la botella.—Interrumpía Tooru al rubio sin dejarle terminar de hablar.—¡Puede ser bastante intenso! Pero también tenemos otras cosas como lo que dijo Midoriya del concurso de pijamas, o bien jugar al escondite por todo el edificio contando las habitaciones, aunque eso podría ser verdaderamente problemático, sobre todo si dejamos que pervertidos como Mineta entren a las habitaciones de las chicas.—El mencionado miró un poco mal a la chica invisible, que parecía estar sosteniendo una libreta con todas las actividades anotadas en ella, esta libreta se veía flotando junto a una de las mangas del traje escolar de Tooru.

—¡Yo no dejo que nadie entre en mi cuarto así sin más!—Impuso Kyouka, molesta.—Preferiría las tinieblas en un mismo cuarto como este u otro sitio en el que no podamos hacernos daño estando a oscuras, incluso contar historias de miedo, ¿no hay nada de eso en la lista?

—Bueno bueno, ¡yo primero quiero ver esos pijamitas!—Comentaba Mineta, babeando un poco e imaginándose a las chicas con camisones cortos y transparentes.—¡Quiero ver todos vuestros atributos al aire o bien marcados, chicas!—Directamente Tsuyu, que estaba a su lado le pegó una colleja bien fuerte y los demás solo pusieron cara de asco.

—Esperad un momento chicos...—Ochako se levantó del sillón, mirando a su alrededor.—Aún no ha llegado Iida-kun, alguien tiene que llamarle o algo, ¡no podemos empezar la fiesta sin él!

—¡Que se joda ese cuatro ojos!—Protestaba una vez más Bakugo, aún sentado tranquilamente, cosa que era extraña porque no podía estar quieto casi nunca.—Ese lerdo seguro que nos arruinará la ''fiesta''.—Hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.—Y lo digo así porque probablemente esto sea un mojón y yo me vaya a mi habitación a hacer algo mejor. ¡No habéis traído ni alcohol, hijos de puta! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE FIESTA DE ADOLESCENTES ES ESTA?!—Le dio una patada a la mesa moviendo todas las cosas aunque sin derramar ni tirar nada. Denki se le acercó y se apoyó en el pelo de su compañero desde detrás del sofá en el que este estaba sentado.

—Ay... Bakugo-kun, el alcohol no solucionará tus problemas de ira, es probable que solo incrementen...—Le decía este, aún apoyando su brazo en el pelo del rubio ceniza, cosa que a este no le estaba pareciendo nada gracioso.

—¡DEJA DE TOCARME O TE REVIENTO!—Katsuki se apartó bruscamente de Denki, quitando la mano del otro rubio de un manotazo de su pelo.

—¡Eh! Calmaos todos de una vez.—Pedía tranquilamente Yaoyorozu Momo, haciendo un gesto de calma con sus manos.—Mientras no esté Iida-kun aquí voy a organizar yo las cosas. Para empezar, nada de alcohol, porque como nos pille Aizawa o alguien más estaremos en problemas, y para terminar, no vamos a empezar la fiesta sin el delegado porque esto es una fiesta para todos, tenemos que estar la clase entera, y ya si luego alguien se quiere ir es libre de marcharse a su habitación o de hacer lo que le plazca.

—¿Y qué hacemos si Tenya se pone pesado?—Cuestionó Hanta, que también se había sentado a comer algo.—No quiero que nos corte el rollo.

—Pues eso ya no lo sé.—Contestó la subdelegada.—Supongo que él mismo se iría si no está a gusto, y si nos pide demasiado control ya veremos lo que hacemos, queremos divertirnos, no amargarnos.

Todos asintieron y decidieron esperar a Iida mientras se servían unas bebidas light y decidían el orden de las actividades. Aunque a escondidas, Kirishima había llevado dos petacas de un tamaño considerable con un contenido posiblemente alcohólico y las mantuvo escondidas en sus bolsillos del traje. Iba a desmadrar la fiesta sí o sí porque él tenía un buen plan. Por otro lado el bruto de Yuuga había llevado una botella de vino francés bastante caro y no se molestó en esconderla ni nada, sin embargo Yaoyorozu dejó eso pasar porque él mismo comenzó a bebérsela solo en una esquina y los demás optaron por ignorarle una vez más.

 **Continuara~**

* * *

 **[Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, quizá no sea algo muy original, pero me apetecía hacer esta historia y me encantan las fiestas entre compañeros de clase. De hecho si me lees porque te gusta como escribo yo y vienes del fandom de Ladybug sabrás que tengo un fanfic muy similar a este llamado ''La fiesta de pijamas de Juleka'', y no es que haya querido copietearlo, es que se me ocurrió introducirme en el fandom de BNHA con algo sencillo y parecido a ese, que me divierte escribir y que sé que a la gente puede gustarle, de modo que espero de corazón que lo disfrutéis como yo escribiéndolo y lo sigáis, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!**


	2. Concurso de pijamas

Entre todos los compañeros de clase habían decidido ir a ponerse sus pijamas mientras llegaba Tenya, y ya a las siete y media de la tarde llegó al edificio de los dormitorios.

Este, al ver todas las decoraciones y las cosas de comer de la fiesta empezó a entender lo que ocurría, buscó con la mirada a alguien y el único que estaba por la sala común del primer piso era Shoji, quien esperaba a que los demás se cambiasen, pues iba a ser el juez del concurso de pijamas, de hecho este ya tenía puesto el suyo, que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes verde de camuflaje, porque con su quirk no puede ponerse otra cosa con mangas, y unos pantalones morados cortos por la rodilla.

—¡Shoji-kun!—Exclamaba Tenya, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de seis brazos.—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

—Hemos hecho una fiesta para relajarnos un poco y divertirnos.—Contestaba este, mirándole.

—¡¿Sin consultarme antes?! ¡Soy el delegado! ¡Deberían avisarme de estas cosas!

—Ya... No lo han hecho porque pensaban que ibas a ponerte pesado dando órdenes y prohibiendo cosas absurdas, pero al menos te han esperado.

—Y es cierto, ¡si hay que poner orden hay que ponerlo! No puedo dejar que nuestra reputación se vea afectada por lo que vayan a hacer en esta fiesta. Y si me han esperado... ¿dónde están los demás?

—Como es una fiesta de pijamas han ido a cambiarse a sus habitaciones y ahora bajan, vamos a hacer un concurso, voy a ver a quien le queda mejor o a ver cual es el pijama más original, soy el juez.

—Bueno, con actividades como esas me quedo más tranquilo, no parece que vayan a hacer nada grave.—Iida se relajó un poco y suspiró, pero Shoji le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Claro que no, ¿qué te crees que vamos a hacer aquí? ¿Una orgía de alcohol y sexo desenfrenado? Además Yaoyorozu-san se ha encargado de prohibir de antemano el alcohol... a pesar de que Yuuga haya traído vino.

—Yaoyorozu-san hace bien, por eso es la subdelegada, pero... ¿por qué ha permitido que ese idiota traiga vino?

—Porque se lo ha ido a beber él solo a algún sitio apartado del resto, ni siquiera estará con nosotros en la fiesta, creo, pero pase lo que pase, si riñen a alguien por beber será a él, los demás hemos estado bebiendo refrescos normales o zumo.

—Ah, entonces él sabrá lo que hace, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso...

Shoji asintió y los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que Tsuyu, Momo y Kyouka estaban bajando por las escaleras desde la planta superior ya con sus pijamas puestos. Tsuyu llevaba una camisa blanca con nenúfares verdes y manga larga y unos pantalones largos del mismo color. Parecía ser bastante suave y cómodo, aunque algo caluroso para esa época, y a parte de eso también calzaba unas zapatillas simples de andar por casa de color negro con la suela azul oscuro. Momo llevaba una blusa malva con botones, también de manga larga, no tenía ningún dibujo o patrón impreso y se veía más fina que el pijama de su amiga rana. De pantalones llevaba unos cortos holgados de color melocotón hasta la mitad del muslo y de calzado llevaba unas zapatillas similares a las de su amiga pero de color rosa con corazones blancos que se veían algo más desgastadas, cosa que parecía algo confuso, pues ella es de familia rica y siempre tenía las mejores cosas. Por otro lado, Kyouka llevaba una simple camisa negra de manga corta que le quedaba algo grande, con un estampado del logotipo de un grupo de rock y debajo, aunque poco se le veía, unos pantalones cortos verde oscuro.

—¡Por fin has llegado!—Exclamó Momo, contenta hacia el delegado.—¿Te ha puesto Shoji-kun al día de todo?

—Solo me ha dicho que habéis organizado una fiesta sin consultarme y que vais a hacer un concurso de pijamas.—Contestaba el de cabello azul.—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Tranquilo Iida-kun,—Hablaba Tsuyu esta vez.—va a ser una fiesta sana sin alcohol ni nada raro, también vamos a hacer juegos guays.

—En ese caso de momento no me opondré, ¡pero como vea algo fuera de lugar lo cortaré de raíz!

Las tres chicas asintieron y optaron por esperar a los demás, sentados en los sofás.

Uraraka esperaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Midoriya en la planta dos, en el ala de los chicos. Ella ya tenía su pijama puesto y era una simple camisa blanca con dibujos de perros de manga corta con unos pantalones cortos rosas con rayas beige. Para Ochako, Izuku era un buen ejemplo a seguir, pero a parte de eso también tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él y se lo había estado negando a sí misma a pesar de que Aoyama lo descubriera y muchas de sus amigas supieran que podía estar enamorada de alguien.  
Se había quedado pensativa en ese momento, quizá en esa fiesta podía lograr que se fijara en ella de alguna manera, pero tendría que esforzarse un poco. La sacó de sus pensamientos Izuku cuando este salió de su habitación ya con su pijama, que era una camisa sin mangas verde con un logotipo y unos pantalones cortos negros y blancos holgados que parecían de deporte que le llegaban por la mitad del muslo.

—Bueno, yo ya estoy, Uraraka-san.—Decía este, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y mirando a su compañera.

—De acuerdo, pero... ¿podrías llamarme Ochako? Llevamos ya varios meses conociéndonos, ¿no se supone que somos amigos? Podrías llamarme por mi nombre.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, es que a veces las formalidades me pueden.—El chico de cabello verde se rascó la cabeza y rió un poco.—Me pasa con todo el mundo, pero supongo que tú eres especial, ¿no? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

La de ojos marrones sonrió y asintió, aunque en el fondo no quería ser solo su mejor amiga. Los dos directamente bajaron al primer piso donde estaría esperando Shoji, y pudieron ver que Iida ya había llegado y estaba junto a Kyouka, Momo y Tsuyu, aunque también estaban bajando Mineta y Denki detrás de Ochako e Izuku.

Minoru llevaba una simple camisa de baloncesto morada y negra y no llevaba pantalones, solo unos calzoncillos blancos de esos normales de toda la vida, en cambio Denki llevaba un pijama de dos piezas conjuntado, la camisa era a botones, de manga corta y añil con estampados de globos amarillos, al igual que los pantalones cortos que llevaba, algo infantil a ojos de sus compañeros.

—¡Dios Mineta! ¿Por qué no te has puesto pantalones?—Preguntaba Momo asqueada.

—Así voy más fresquito y os deleito a las chicas con mi paquete.—Contestaba este como si nada, haciendo movimientos pélvicos sugerentes.

—Que asco das.—Dijo Kyouka poniendo cara de repulsión y se fue a sentar al sofá para no estar cerca.—Eso no debe estar permitido.

—¡Nadie ha dicho nada de normas en cuanto a los trajes de dormir!—Exclamaba el chico bajito mientras extendía las manos y apretaba los puños para dar solidez a sus palabras.

—Pues no, nadie ha dicho nada pero se dice ahora.—Me metía Tenya en medio.—¡No se permite la desnudez o parcial desnudez ante otros...!—Fue interrumpido porque Katsuki llegó allí por otro sitio que no eran las escaleras, al parecer habría bajado por el ascensor.

Bakugo estaba sin camisa, tal cual, con el torso al aire y unos pantalones largos algo desgastados que eran grises. Iba descalzo y con cara de enfado, como siempre, y más al ver a Tenya.

—Si antes lo digo antes aparece alguien con menos ropa.—Se quejó el de las gafas, poniéndose la mano en la cara.

—¿Qué más da?—Preguntaba Tsuyu.—Deja que vayan como quieran, total, hoy hace calor, gero.—Aunque ella llevaba algo bastante abrigado...

—¡Pero ir de manera inapropiada puede perturbar a otras personas!

—¡¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa, desgraciado?!—Preguntó de manera borde Katsuki, acercándose amenazante a Iida.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Lo tengo! ¡No se puede ir semi desnudo ni en calzoncillos!

—¡Porque tú lo digas! ¡Capullo! ¡¿A que me saco la polla y voy en pelotas por ahí?!

—¡Basta!—Les detuvo Momo para que dejaran de discutir.—Iida-kun, sé permisivo con los atuendos, mientras nadie esté desnudo no pasará nada.—Pasó de fondo Yuuga desnudo, bailando y cantando con su botella de vino en la mano, pero nadie se dio cuenta.—Y tú, Bakugo-kun, será mejor que dejes de insultar y gritar groserías o si no esto será desagradable para todos.

—¡Sois dos putos aguafiestas! A la mierda, me voy por ahí hasta que os de por hacer algo divertido, ¡inútiles!.—El rubio de ojos rojos se marchó de allí andando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

El grupo que estaba en la primera planta no discutió más y se pusieron a esperar a los demás, aunque Iida fue también a ponerse su pijama porque seguía con ropa de calle. Así, poco a poco los otros de la clase empezaron a llegar al piso común ya cambiados de ropa.  
Una vez todos menos Yuuga y Katsuki estuvieron en el salón principal común decidieron votar por los pijamas, así que Shoji se puso a analizarlos todos uno a uno.  
Los que quedaban por ver eran: Todoroki, Tokoyami, Mina, Ojiro, Tooru, Koda, Tenya, Satou y Yuuga que parecía que no iba a participar. Por sorpresa Bakugo volvió, de alguna manera quería ganar aun teniendo como pijama solo unos pantalones roñosos.

Ojiro llevaba algo parecido, no llevaba camisa ninguna pero él llevaba pantalones cortos negros y chanclas de madera, nadie le dijo nada por ir así.

En cambio, Shoto, que estaba a su lado, llevaba una especie de batín parecido a un kimono rojo oscuro de seda decorado con flores de loto, muy japonés todo, y sus compañeros pensaron que era exactamente igual en estilo que su habitación.

—Tiene que ser un poco incómodo dormir con eso...—Mencionó Tooru, que a su vez solo llevaba un vestido liso de tirantes naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas de gatos blancas con manchas negras.

—Es que... yo no duermo con eso.—Respondió Todoroki.—Yo duermo desnudo, debajo no llevo nada.

Muchas chicas jadearon de la sorpresa y le miraron. Momo fue a susurrar algo a su amiga Kyouka.

—Hay que planear entrar a su cuarto en mitad de la noche...—Le dijo con algo de picardía.

—¡Pero tía!—Exclamó la de cabello morado sin esperárselo. También escuchó esto Mineta y se le quedó cara de horror.

—¡Momo-san! ¡¿No te gustaría venir mejor a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche?!—Gritaba este, desesperado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Seguro que no saldría de ahí...

—Sí, saldrías, pero sin virginidad~—El pequeñajo movió las cejas en un gesto sugerente otra vez, poniendo cara de pervertido, y entonces, llena de desagrado, Yaoyorozu se alejó de él y se puso detrás de Tenya, el cual tenía un pijama conjuntado blanco y azul, de manga corta y pantalones cortos con unas simples zapatillas azul marino.

—¡Haz algo con ese cerdo!—Le pidió la de cabello negro al delegado.

—Mineta, un comentario más de esos y te enviaré castigado a tu habitación.—Le advertía este.

—¡Pero jo! ¿Acaso Todoroki puede mencionar que duerme desnudo y yo no puedo mencionar que me quiero follar a Momo-san?

—¡QUE ASCO!—Gritaba ella, aún oculta tras su compañero de pelo azul y gafas.

—Ignoradlo y vamos a seguir de una vez, ¡que me estoy aburriendo!—Decía Kirishima, sentado en un sofá comiendo patatas fritas de un plato. El pelirrojo tenía una camisa de tirantes negra con estampados geométricos en distintos tonos rojos y naranjas.—¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esta cosa rara?

—Estamos entre el juego de la botella y las tinieblas,—Contestaba Tooru.—pero no lo sabemos, si se os ocurre otra cosa y estamos de acuerdo con ello pues haremos eso.

—Lo primero que has dicho suena tentador, ¿pero no es muy pronto para eso?—Preguntaba Sero, el cual vestía una camisa de manga corta normal de color rojo con algunas letras japonesas en verde y un dibujo de un muñeco, y luego unos pantalones largos verde oscuro.—Es que... ese juego va de besarse entre sí y tal, no sé yo si muchos de aquí están dispuestos a ello.

—¡¿El juego de la botella?!—Gritó alarmado Tenya, que en un principio no se había enterado de ello.—¡Eso sería un festival de bacterias! ¡¿No habéis oído hablar de la mononucleosis?!

—Oh dios, ¿nos vas a prohibir algo tan simple como eso?—Se quejó Mina, quien al parecer estaba deseando jugar. Ella llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones largos del mismo color. Iba con chanclas verdes de playa.

—¡Claro que sí! Empezaría con besos inocentes, ¡pero entonces terminaría en una orgía!

—Somos adolescentes, no estrellas del porno.—Intervino Tokoyami, algo avergonzado, cruzado de brazos. Este llevaba una especie de camisón negro largo que parecía una túnica de secta y le llegaba hasta los pies, que no se le veían.

—Entonces después jugaremos a eso, sí, ¡será divertido!—Hablaba Ochako, después de un rato estando callada.—¿Qué os parece?

—Me daría un poco de vergüenza besar a alguien...—Le respondía Izuku a ella, que estaba a su lado.—Pero seguramente sea entretenido, así que me apunto.

—¡Si el lerdo de Deku está de acuerdo yo no lo estaré!—Chillaba con furia de repente Bakugo.—¡No quiero que me toque besarme con ese cabeza de brócoli!

—Pues quien no quiera que no juegue y punto,—Dijo Denki.—¡pero no nos cortéis la diversión!

Tenya tuvo que aguantarse aunque no le pareciera bien eso, más adelante pondría unas normas y se puso a pensar mientras los demás continuaban hablando de sus cosas.

—Eh, Shoji, dinos ya quien gana en el concurso de pijamas, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.—Miró Satou a su compañero. Él llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color gris con copos blancos, y de pantalones unos cortos a rayas azules y amarillas.

—Pues... todos son muy normales a mi gusto... pero el que más destaca es el de Koda.—Koda tenía un traje de conejito rosa enterizo que parecía mullido y... caluroso.—Sin dudas es el más impresionante, pero el de Todoroki-kun también me gusta, aunque... no es su pijama real y no podemos evaluar solo su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡¿Quién dice que no?!—Intervino Mina con un aire pervertido.—Seguramente sea el pijama más cómodo y fresco. ¡Venga, Todoroki-kun, enséñanos tu verdadero pijama!

—No pienso quedar desnudo delante de nadie, no seas cerda.—Dijo Shoto, avergonzado.—¿Para qué habré dicho nada?

—¡ESO, CÁLLATE PUTO BIPOLAR DE MIERDA!—Saltó de nuevo Bakugo porque tenía ganas de meter bronca.—¡Solo querías que las chicas estuvieran pendientes de ti, reconócelo!

—Que alguien me diga por qué hemos invitado a Bakugo a la fiesta.

—Porque teníamos que avisar a todos los de la clase, gero.—Respondió Tsuyu.

—Es verdad... ¿Y dónde está Yuuga?

—¡AQUÍ!—Gritó este con un tono sensual, corriendo hacia ellos con un brillante pijama morado ajustado y lleno de lentejuelas. En la cabeza llevaba un gorro de dormir de los mismos colores, también con lentejuelas, y calzaba unos zapatos con purpurina rosa.—¡¿Habíais empezado sin mi, el más brillante de la clase?! ¡¿Cómo habéis...?!

—Entonces, ¿quién gana?—Preguntó Ochako, porque ya todos habían ignorado a Yuuga, que al parecer estaba un poco borracho y no se sabe dónde dejó su botella de vino.

—El ganador es... ¡Koda-kun!—Shoji señaló al chico del traje de conejo, y este hizo unos gestos de felicidad y empezó a saltar con alegría.—Y el peor es el de Yuuga, me ha quedado un poco ciego...

Todo el mundo se rió, menos el rubio, que quedó marginado como siempre y se apartó a cantar una balada francesa junto a una ventana tras haber recuperado su botella de vino.  
Tras aquello decidieron sentarse los demás y comer algo mientras seguían proponiendo algunas actividades para más entrada la noche, ya eran las ocho y media y se hacía de noche, pronto empezarían a cambiar las cosas drásticamente.

 **¡Continuará!**


	3. El juego de la botella

Tras comer algo, los compañeros de clase decidieron hacer al final el juego de la botella, pero algunos se negaban a jugar, como Tenya, que haría de árbitro extraño y analizaría la partida. A Mineta le prohibieron jugar por baboso, Aoyama volvió a irse a solas a dentro de un armario vacío cercano con su botella de vino, Koda no quería jugar porque era demasiado inocente para eso, a Shoji le incomodaba jugar con su aspecto, y a Satou simplemente no le apetecía y también le dio miedo lo que dijo Iida sobre las bacterias y la mononucleosis, así que estos no participarían y solo observarían. Bakugo había dicho que no quería jugar, pero al final se unió porque se aburriría simplemente mirando a los demás jugar y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en contradicción con lo que él mismo había dicho antes. Mineta se había quedado en uno de los sofás mirando con rabia de lejos, le habían dicho que como se acercara a intentar algo o a molestar le llevarían a un perchero y le colgarían de él. Y los demás que no jugaban estaban cerca observando.

Acomodaron una manta grande en el suelo y se sentaron en círculo los catorce restantes, empezaría Hanta e irían en el orden de las agujas del reloj. Pusieron una botella de refresco grande que estaba vacía en mitad de ellos y empezarían de un momento a otro, sin embargo, Tenya, que estaba fuera del círculo, les detuvo antes de que comenzaran el juego.

—¡Muy bien, voy a poner unas normas!—Exclamaba con energía.

—Este juego no debería tener más normas que la de que se tiene que besar al que toque sí o sí.—Respondió Midoriya mirando a su amigo.

—¡Pues no! ¡Para mantener una mínima higiene nada de meter la lengua o que el beso dure más de dos segundos! ¡Y nada de tocamientos extraños!

—Sí sí, lo que tú digas tío.—Respondió con desinterés Kirishima y miró a Hanta Sero—¡Anda gira la botella!

—¡Aquí voy!—Contestó este y entonces la giró, pero después de un rato la parte del tapón se detuvo justamente en Kirishima, el cual dio un brinco extraño y puso cara rara.—Mierda, ¿para qué hablas?

—¡Ni que la botella pudiera elegir!—Protestó el pelirrojo.

—¡Venga, tenéis que besaros!—Insistía Ochako, riéndose junto a los demás. Sero y Kirishima se miraron entre sí y el primero caminó hasta el segundo, arrugando la cara y encogiendo los labios, el contrario hizo lo mismo y entonces se besaron una milésima de segundo y se apartaron.

—Joder, que tensión...—Se quejó Hanta, volviendo a su sitio, ya que había tenido que moverse hacia el otro porque estaban separados por Denki, Kyouka y Momo.

Ahora era turno de Todoroki, este estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Sero y ahora le tocaba a él girar la botella. La hizo girar y esta dio en Tsuyu, ella le miró sin expresión, igualmente lo hizo el chico, pero este se movió hasta ella y sin más la besó, pero entonces notó algo húmedo y alargado meterse por su garganta y se apartó de golpe, tosiendo.

—¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso?!—Gritó alarmado el de cabello y ojos bicolor.

—Lo siento, gero, no estoy acostumbrada a besar a la gente y a mi lengua le ha dado un espasmo...—Respondió un poco avergonzada la chica rana.

—¡¿Qué he dicho?!—Saltó de la nada Tenya.—¡NADA DE LENGUA!

—¡Ha sido sin querer, gero!

—No hace falta que des excusas, Tsuyu-chan.—La intentó calmar Kyouka.—Iida-kun está algo obsesivo hoy, pero eso no nos impedirá pasárnoslo bien.

—Luego cuando os entre alguna enfermedad no os quejéis.—Tenya se enfadó y miró a otro lado.

—Pues será cosa nuestra, pero ahora cállate y déjanos jugar o te castigamos a ti.

El de las gafas solo refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora era el turno de Tokoyami, y era una persona algo difícil de besar por su pico de ave, así que los demás tenían curiosidad de saber cómo lo haría. La botella se detuvo en Momo, esta, extrañada miró a su compañero y él se le acercó, pero ladeó la cabeza confuso.

—Debería haber pensado en esto antes de empezar el juego...—Decía este.—No puedo ni comer bien, ¿cómo voy a besar a alguien?

—Espera, te ayudaré.—Contestaba divertida la chica de pelo negro y se acercó con un poco de vergüenza al pico de Fumikage y difícilmente apoyó los labios en un lateral, luego se apartó y rió.—Es extraño, ¡pero se puede!

Tokoyami sonrió y volvió a su sitio. A su izquierda estaba Uraraka, de modo que era su turno. Con algo de nervios agarró la botella y la giró, pero esta iba a dar en sí misma, y así fue.

—¿Tiro otra vez?—Preguntaba ella, confusa.

—No, si da en ti tienes que besar a la persona de tu izquierda,—Indicaba Tooru.—en este caso Midoriya-kun.

Al oír eso la chica de pelo castaño empezó a sentir fuertes latidos en su corazón, y el chico de ojos verdes se sonrojó de golpe mirándola, poniéndose nervioso y repitiéndose mentalmente en bucle la frase: ''una chica me va a besar''. Todos les miraban atentos, y ahora Ochako tenía la oportunidad de hacer acercamientos con él, así que, decidida, se acercó a Deku y le besó durante un segundo de una manera algo intensa con los ojos cerrados. Después se apartó y se quedó bastante acelerada y acalorada, sentía sus mejillas arder. El muchacho estaba exactamente igual y petrificado, ¡le había besado una chica! Nunca había besado a ninguna más que a su madre, y encima a Ochako, que era una buena amiga suya y que además le parecía guapa y eficiente.

No comentaron nada al respecto, solo quizá Mina, que le gustaba meter baza en los asuntos raros.

—Os habéis quedado muy rojos los dos~—Decía picajosamente y después se reía un poco.

—E-es que no estamos m-muy acostumbrados a estas cosas...—Tartamudeaba un poco avergonzada Ochako.—¡Pero ahora le toca a él!

—S-sí... eso... me toca.—Tembloroso, Izuku hizo girar la botella para que nadie más comentase nada al respecto, pero ese beso con Ochako le había agradado bastante. Extrañamente Katsuki estaba completamente callado, estaba muy tenso porque no quería bajo ningún concepto que le tocase besarse con Deku o con otro chico que no le cayera bien como Todoroki.

El morro de la botella de plástico se detuvo a su izquierda, y en su lado izquierdo se encontraba Tsuyu, a quien le tocaba repetir y compartir un beso con un chico. Izuku volvió a ponerse nervioso, y Uraraka sintió una presión en el pecho y notaba cómo la boca de su estómago se cerraba. Midoriya cerró los ojos y puso sus labios sobre los de Asui sin más, besándola poco menos de un segundo y después separándose. Ella esta vez no cometió el error de dejar a su lengua hacer de las suyas en gargantas ajenas. Con ese beso el adolescente también se quedó con el corazón a mil, en cambio la rana seguía indiferente ante los besos de sus compañeros.

—Madre mía, Midoriya-kun.—Hablaba Denki, sorprendido.—¡Eres un auténtico playboy!

—¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Ha sido el azar...—Intentaba argumentar él, haciendo gestos de negación con la mano, aunque después miró a su compañera de cabello verde oscuro.—Es tu turno, Tsuyu-chan...

Ochako se sentía verdaderamente celosa, él no le dijo nada y a Tsuyu sí, estaba sintiéndose un poco mal y angustiada. Por otra parte, Bakugo también estaba celoso de que Deku se llevara a todas las chicas, y eso que en el grupo había pocas, tenía ganas de levantarse y gritarle, pero fue capaz de mantenerse callado por el momento milagrosamente.

La chica rana tenía el turno esta vez y giró la botella, que segundos después señaló a Hanta. Asui se le acercó, pero antes de besarle él la detuvo.

—Ten cuidado con esa lengua, no quiero tener que comerme las babas de Todoroki.—Decía riendo el de pelo negro.

—Tendré cuidado, pero porque tú ya tienes las de Kirishima por tu boca, gero.—Respondía esta, a lo que los demás empezaron a reírse. Sero iba a protestar pero la de pelo verde le agarró y le besó con fuerza, y luego saltó hasta su sitio como si nada.

—Estas muy loca Tsuyu.—Dijo el chico, limpiándose la boca y los demás se partían de risa.

—Eh, además ella ya besó a tres personas, ¡que crack!—Mencionó Kirishima, riéndose.

—Todavía siendo tu lengua en mi garganta...—Todoroki se pasaba la mano por su garganta, algo asqueado.

—No fue a propósito, ¡gero!—Se intentó defender ella, otra vez con vergüenza.

—Bueno, olvidaos ya de eso, ¡me toca!—Habló Mina enérgicamente levantando la mano y luego puso esta en la botella haciéndola girar. Le tocó a Ojiro, así que la de piel y pelo rosa se le aceró, ya que al lado izquierdo de ella estaba Tooru y en la izquierda de esta se encontraba el chico rubio, así que los dos se aproximaron entre sí, besándose ante la chica invisible. Esta se quedó un poco mal porque le gustaba Ojiro y se puso celosa porque Mina había abrazado al chico y le estaba dando un morreo bastante largo, de hecho pasaron los dos segundos y rompió la de pelo rosa la prohibición de lo de usar lengua. Tenya lo notó y se enfadó, metiéndose en el círculo y separándoles con las manos.

—¡EH! ¡Separaos!—Exclamó mientras ambos le miraban, Ashido enfadada y Ojiro un tanto confuso.—¡Habéis roto dos de las tres normas que había!

—¡Iida-kun, ya vale!—Se quejó Mina.—¡Déjanos jugar en paz!

—Te estás pasando, esto no es para tanto...—Dijo apenado Izuku.—¿no quieres unirte y divertirte igual?

—¡Pues claro que no! Ya he dicho que no me gustaría compartir la saliva de todo el mundo.

Izuku se levantó de repente y agarró del brazo a Tenya, llevándolo fuera del círculo.

—Voy a decirte una cosa, pero ven conmigo un momentito...

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido.—Los dos se alejaron un poco, el de pelo verde llevó al de pelo azul junto a un armario, precisamente en el que se encontraba encerrado Yuuga bebiendo su vino o a saber qué estaría haciendo, porque era grande y estaba tras una de las puertas que no estaban abiertas y no se le veía.

Los demás les miraron porque habían parado el juego, y entonces, sin que se lo esperaran, Midoriya empujó a Iida hacia la parte abierta y le metió dentro del armario, encerrándole dentro y echando la llave que estaba en una cómoda próxima a él.

—¡Midoriya-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ábreme la puerta!—Gritaba el delegado desde dentro, aporreando la puerta.—Aquí huele a vino y está... ¡Aoyama! ¡¿Qué estás...?! ¡NO, QUE ASCO! ¡DEJADME SALIR!—Dentro, Yuuga se había bajado los pantalones y se había empezado a masturbar ahí dentro él solo, y Tenya al verlo se quedó traumatizado y asqueado, porque su compañero no se detuvo aún habiéndose dado cuenta de que otra persona le estaba mirando, incluso le animaba más a continuar su actividad.

—Lo siento, Iida-kun, nos estás molestando con tantas órdenes...—Le respondió Izuku, volviendo a su sitio en el círculo.—te vas a quedar ahí hasta que te calmes.

—¡Bien hecho, Midoriya-kun!—Le vitoreó Kirishima.—Me da pena, porque a saber qué está haciendo el otro ahí dentro, pero si le dejamos por aquí no nos iba a dejar continuar.

—Me sabe mal hacerle eso, pero bueno, ya le sacaremos después.

—¿A quién le toca ahora?—Preguntaba Ochako, que deseaba seguir.

—A mi.—Contestó Tooru, quien seguramente había puesto la mano sobre la botella porque no se le veía, y esta empezó a girar, poco después se paró en Momo.

—El juego me lo está poniendo difícil.—Rió esta, que le tocaban besar siempre a la gente complicada de besar.

—No te preocupes Yaomomo, yo te lo pongo fácil~.—La chica invisible se acercó a ella y la besó normal, lo que pasa es que los demás solo veían la cara de Yaoyorozu con los ojos cerrados y moviendo los labios de manera extraña.

—¡Momo-san! ¡Imagínate que estás besando mi pene!—Exclamó de fondo Mineta, y de golpe la pobre chica se apartó de su amiga y dio un grito de asco.

—¡MINETA!—Gritó la de pelo negro, espantada.

—A la próxima te metemos en el armario también.—Advirtió Shoji, que estaba sentado al lado del chico de pelo negro y violeta.

—¡Es que me estoy aburriendo!—Se quejaba Minoru poniendo cara triste.—¡No es justo que no me dejéis jugar!

—Venga, a la siguiente ronda te dejamos jugar si te comportas.—Dijo Denki sonriente, haciendo un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

—¡¿Pero tú de que vas?!—Gritó explotando por fin Bakugo.—¡Ese enano de mierda da mucho asco y como me toque besarle le exploto la cabeza y después a ti!

—Vamos a seguir que se hace tarde, pesados.—Suspiraba Tokoyami, cruzado de brazos.

—Bien, pues me toca a mi,—Ojiro giró la botella.—ya veremos después si metemos a Minoru-kun o no...

Apuntó el tapón de la botella a Todoroki y el rubio se le acercó algo tenso a su compañero y le dio un leve beso, no muy intenso, el otro simplemente se quedó sin hacer nada, recibiéndolo.

—Este ha sido más soso que el de Tsuyu-chan, ¿verdad Todoroki-kun?—Reía Kirishima.

—A ver, son dos contrastes distintos.—Miró avergonzado el de pelo rojo y blanco a otro lado. Y los demás menos Bakugo y él mismo se reían. Ahora era turno del rubio de ojos rojos y este estaba realmente tenso.

—Oye, ¡que te toca a ti!—El de pelo rojo dio un codazo a su amigo, que estaba a su lado derecho.

—¡YA LO SÉ! ¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!—Le gritó este y directamente le dio una explosión a la botella cuando fue a agarrarla, y esta como era de plástico se derritió un poco, pero ya no giraba bien.

—Eres un bruto, ¿te pasa algo ahora?—Preguntaba Denki.

—¡Claro que no me pasa nada!

—¡Pero si te has cargado la botella!—Se metió Mina agarrando el envase quemado.—¡Ahora hay que buscar otra!

—¡Pues ve a buscarla tú, ojos negros!

Esta suspiró y cogió otra que estaba un poco llena, pero como estaba cerrada no pasaba nada y dejó la otra sobre la mesa. Esta vez Katsuki giró la nueva botella y el morro fue a dar Izuku.

—¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!—Chilló histérico porque estuvo deseando toda la partida que no le tocara a él y tuvo que tocarle.

—Kacchan, solo será un segundo, no pasa nada.—Trataba de tranquilizarle Midoriya, que tampoco estaba muy contento ni deseoso por besarse con su compañero.

—¡VETE A TOMAR POR CULO NERD! ¡¿TÚ SABES LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ES PARA MI SI QUIERA TENER QUE TOCARTE?! ¡DEJADME TIRAR OTRA VEZ!

—Bakugo-kun, no se puede cambiar la única norma que hay,—Recordaba Kyouka.—Debes besar a quien te toque, de eso trata el juego, si no no hace gracia.

—¡¿Gracia?! ¡Gracia me hace a mi tu puta cara! ¡Plana!

—Eh, eh, que no insultes, solo es un juego.—Se interpuso Momo para relajar el asunto.—Accediste a jugar, ahora te aguantas y besas a Midoriya-kun.

—¡Os odio a cada uno de vosotros y mataré al tontopollas de Deku!—Tembloroso de la ira, Katsuki se le acercó a Izuku y le agarró del cuello de la camisa acercándose y besándolo un momento con bastante asco, luego le empujó y se apartó bruscamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con el brazo.—¡Ahora tengo sus gérmenes de imbécil y los de la cara redonda y la rana de los cojones!—Escupió por ahí y los demás simplemente se quedaban callados observando lo que hacía. Izuku se quedó un tanto en shock, mirándole, pensaba que el rubio opondría más resistencia pero no lo hizo y se resignó a hacerlo.—¡Encima no te me quedes mirando! ¿Acaso te ha gustado? ¡Maricón!

—¡Bakugo!—Gritó Yaoyorozu, enfadada.—¡Te he dicho que dejes de insultar! ¡Y encima usas una orientación sexual como insulto!

Kyouka cogió su teléfono y se lo extendió a Bakugo un momento, este lo miró extrañado y vio que estaba la pantalla en negro.

—¡¿Qué coño es eso?!—Preguntó él, desconcertado.

—Llaman desde el siglo veinte, dicen que les devuelvas los insultos.—Dijo esta, y acto seguido los demás se empezaron a reír.

—Sabéis, los que acusan a los demás de ser homosexuales lo son de verdad, gero.—Mencionó Tsuyu.—No es que sea malo, pero muchas personas con miedo a serlo recurren a esto por alguna razón.

—¡¿Me estás llamando gay?! ¡A mi me gustan las chicas buenorras!—Katsuki se levantó enfadado del suelo.—¡Yo ya no juego más! ¡Que os follen!

—¡No puedes abandonar el juego estando a la mitad!—Impuso Hanta, que había estado callado mucho rato.—Además faltan cuatro personas.

Katsuki refunfuñó y se volvió a sentar enfadado sin volver a soltar una sola palabra. Era turno de Kirishima, así que este giró y le tocó besarse con Mina. Ellos dos se besaron sin problema. Como la chica de pelo rosa era muy extrovertida hizo lo mismo que cuando le tocó besarse con Ojiro: prolongó el beso lo máximo posible y los dos usaron la lengua. Fue el beso más pasional del juego. Ya cuando se separaron respiraron hondo y se miraron entre sí, un poco rojos.

—Vaya, qué bien besas.—Admitía Kirishima a Mina.

—Gracias, tú igual.—Respondió esta, sonriente y ambos volvieron a sus sitios respectivos.

—Uuuh, que interesante he sido eso~—Habló Ochako, riendo un poco.

—Es que besar a alguien mola.—Volvió a hablar la de pelo rosa.

Turno de Momo, la botella dio a su izquierda y le tocó su amiga Kyouka. Estas dos no tenían problemas en besarse, así que ambas juntaron sus labios mientras se agarraban las manos y se besaron pasionalmente. Mineta lo miraba desde lejos y aquella vista le excitó bastante, de hecho a muchos de ese grupo lo hizo, Denki estaba cerca mirando y estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Me encanta este juego...—Mencionaba el rubio de ojos dorados, viendo como las dos amigas se separaban.

—Sí, si que es divertido besar a alguien.—Rió Kyouka, y como era su turno giró la botella al momento, dando en Denki justamente.

—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?—Preguntó este, en tono coqueto, pero la chica de pelo morado rodó los ojos y agarró a su compañero, dándole también un beso largo y pasional, a lo que Denki se quedó realmente aturdido, pero encantado a la vez.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.—Contestó ella después del beso y rió. El rubio, con dificultades para volver a la realidad hizo girar la botella otra vez y acabó apuntando hacia Bakugo.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Vaya mierda de juego!—Protestaba Katsuki, pero como era la última tirada, Denki le dio un pequeño pico y se le apartó corriendo, no pasó nada grave y la ronda terminó.

—¡Ya está! No ha sido para tanto, fue divertido.—Dijo Uraraka, contenta.

—¡¿Y la otra ronda en la que juego yo?!—Interrogaba Mineta, que deseaba unirse y besar chicas.

—¿Y si descansamos un poquito y luego seguimos?—Proponía Izuku.—Deberíamos soltar a Iida-kun.

—Sí, por favor, sacadme de aquí...—Pidió Tenya desde dentro del armario.—No quiero decir en voz alta lo que Yuuga ha hecho al lado mío pero huele raro y es muy asqueroso...

—¡No, que no has aprendido la lección!—Exclamó Mina, riéndose. Y no le sacaron al final al pobre Tenya, que forzosamente tuvo que hablar con Aoyama, que a estas alturas estaba completamente borracho.

Todos descansaron un poco, hablaron de algunas cosas aleatorias y volvieron a servirse bebidas, aunque a veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kirishima echaba un poco del contenido de una de sus petacas en los vasos de sus compañeros, sobre todo en el de Bakugo, que supo lo que su amigo hacía, pero no se lo impidió porque estaba deseando algo de alcohol.  
Tras todo eso optaron por volver a hacer otra ronda más y esta vez incluyeron a Mineta y Tokoyami se retiró. Por desgracia nada más empezar le tocó a Minoru besar a Momo, y el chico se descontroló y la besó con lengua e incluso le agarró los pechos con fiereza, pero ella le pegó un guantazo y le llevó al armario, ahí le encerró con los otros dos, y se oyó que tanto él como Tenya pedían por favor que les sacasen, pero no lo iban a hacer por el momento...

 **Continuará!**


	4. Yincana en el edificio

Tras las dos rondas del juego de la botella que hizo la clase A volvieron a descansar, pusieron algo de música y bailaron mientras comían y bebían lo que tenían por ahí. Eijirou se las arregló para meter alcohol en las bebidas de las personas de nuevo, fue raro que nadie le viera.

Sacaron a los tres del armario porque les dieron pena al final y ellos se unieron a la fiesta, aunque Tenya se sentó en uno de los sofás intentando olvidar lo que había visto. Yuuga, después de quedarse a gusto con sus trabajitos manuales a sí mismo decidió que era buena idea comer algo para reponerse, de modo que se acercó a la mesa y se puso a comer por ahí lo que pillaba.

Entre todos decidieron hacer un juego de búsqueda de algún objeto por todo ese edificio con algunas pistas, Kirishima escondió algunos objetos por las diferentes plantas con Denki y Mineta, quienes le ayudaron a preparar las pistas.  
Mientras tanto los otros esperaban en sus habitaciones, no cada uno específicamente en la suya, algunos estaban en grupo en la habitación de alguien, otros estaban solos o como quisieran.  
Bakugo era el único que se quedó tan tranquilo en la sala común bebiéndose el alcohol que había traído de incógnito su amigo pelirrojo, poco a poco estaba quedándose ebrio como Yuuga, solo que el rubio cenizo era otro tipo de borracho...  
Aoyama al llenarse de comida se había quedado dormido sobre la alfombra del juego de antes, y como ya no daba la lata este se quedó ahí y nadie le despertó.

En la habitación de Momo en el quinto piso se encontraban todas las chicas, iban a cotillear sobre sus besos en el juego de la botella, y quizá de algunas cosas más sobre los chicos.

—¿Entonces a vosotras qué beso os ha gustado más?—Preguntaba Tooru, emocionada.

—Difícil decisión...—Contestaba pensativa Mina.—Pero creo que me gustó más el de Kirishima-kun, ¡es muy apasionado!

—Uuh~—Dijeron muchas, y Kyouka le dio un codazo.

—Si ya se te notaba a ti cuando os disteis ese morreo con lengua.—Reía un poco Ochako.—¿Te gusta Kirishima-kun?

—Podría decirse que... tanto como te gusta a ti Midoriya-kun~—Respondía dándole con el dedo en el hombro a la de cabello castaño.

—¡Entonces eso es mucho, gero!—Se metía también Tsuyu.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡A mi no me gusta M-Midoriya!—Tartamudeó Uraraka, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, con vergüenza.

—Desde luego por esa reacción se nota que mientes descaradamente.—Yaoyorozu la miraba riendo un poco como las demás.

—¡Bueno! ¡Tampoco es tan grave que me guste alguien! Seguro que a vosotras también os ha pasado, os pasa u os pasará.

—Yo admito que siento algo por Ojiro-kun...—Confesaba Tooru... seguramente sonrojada.—Me puse muy celosa cuando Mina y él se besaron delante de mi... ¡no me tocó besarle ni una sola vez! Y él se besó con varios de la clase antes que conmigo...

—Vaya... Sabía que estabais muy juntos como amigos, pero no podía imaginarme algo así.—Mencionaba Kyouka.

—¿Es porque soy invisible? Quizá no sea guapa, o fea.. o normal... yo que sé, no sé como soy, pero también tengo sentimientos y lo tengo más difícil que vosotras.

—¿Difícil por qué?—Preguntaba Ochako.—Eres simpática y agradable, además de alegre, Ojiro-kun siempre está contigo y te apoya, creo que puede sentir algo por ti también, ¡no tiene nada que ver el que seas invisible!

—Gracias por animarme, Uraraka-san, y tienes razón, podría intentarlo.—Tooru se alegró.—Pero, cambiando al tema de antes... Tsuyu, a ti a quien te gustó más besar de los que te tocaron en ambas rondas?

—Hm... Realmente no me gusta ninguno, pero me divertí tocando el estómago de Todoroki-kun por dentro con mi lengua, gero.—Contestó la rana como si nada.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!—Dijeron al unísono Kyouka y Momo.

—Sí, Tsuyu-chan, no sabía que te iba eso...—Comentaba Mina, un tanto asqueada.

—Lo dices como si fuera un fetiche, pero no lo es, solo me hizo gracia, nada más, gero.—La chica de pelo verde oscuro empezó a reírse un poco.—¿Y vosotras dos qué?—Señaló la rana a Momo y Kyouka, que aún no dijeron nada.

—A mi... Me gustó el beso que me di con Kyouka-chan.—Admitió Yaoyorozu, un poco sonrojada, a lo que su amiga se sorprendió, mirándola con la boca un poco abierta.

—¿En serio?—Preguntaba la de cabello morado.

—Hombre, dado a que me tocó con Tokoyami, cosa que besar un pico de pájaro es raro y luego me tocó besar a Tooru que tuve que apartarme por lo que dijo el guarro de Mineta pues me quedo con nuestro beso.

—Ah, pensé que era otra cosa...

Momo se quedó callada, tal vez sí que le gustara su amiga, pero no se atrevía a decirlo frente a las demás que estaban allí.

—¿Y a ti, Kyouka?—Preguntó Ochako.

—Pues estoy dudando entre Momo y Denki, porque besar a Bakugo en la segunda ronda no es que me hiciera mucha gracia.—Aclaraba ella.

—Sí, lo que dijo estuvo muy fuera de lugar, pero siempre es así, no se le puede hacer nada.

—Dios, y cuando le tocó besarse con Todoroki casi explota,—Comentaba Tooru.—pero ojo, que luego esos dos tardaron un poquito en separarse.

—¡La segunda ronda estuvo plagada de yaoi!—Exclamó la chica de pelo rosa.—¡Los chicos acabaron hartos y nosotras cachondas como una mona!

—Eso lo dirás por ti, que eres una cerda.—Se quejó Yaoyorozu, poniendo mala cara y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero a ti no te pone Shoto?—Cuestionó Kyouka.—Pensaba que sí, tras lo que dijiste antes de ir a su habitación mientras dormía para verle en pelotas.

—Lo dije para disimular... además no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando. Y no me gustó verle besarse con Bakugo ni con Kirishima.

—¡Tía, a mi si!—Exclamaba Mina una vez más, quien sin saberlo había bebido antes algo de alcohol que el propio Eijirou le había puesto en la bebida.—De hecho es que después creo que le voy a decir a ese pelirrojo sensual que me calme los bajos, que ahora están ardiendo~

—Halaa.—Dijeron todas.

—Estás hoy muy desatada, ¿no?—Preguntaba Momo, pero Mina solo se encogió de hombros y se rió.

—A esta le pasa algo.—Habló Kyouka.—Si esta fiesta no fuese sin alcohol yo diría que estás un poco borracha, Mina-chan.

—¿Qué dices?—Mina se bajó de la cama porque todas estaban sentadas sobre ella, ya que era lo bastante grande como para que cupieran todas ahí.—Como tú has dicho el único alcohol que había era el de Aoyama-kun y se lo ha bebido todo él, yo solo me he tomado cuatro vasos de refresco de limón... que sabía algo raro.

—Uf, capaz que alguien te haya metido algo en la bebida.—Observó Ochako, preocupada. Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta repetidas veces.

—Chicas, ¿estáis ahí?—Preguntaba la voz de Kirishima detrás de la puerta.

—¡Sí, aquí estamos!—Respondió Mina, corriendo a la puerta ya que ella estaba de pie. Abrió a Eijirou, que estaba junto a Denki y Mineta y luego miró coqueta al pelirrojo.

—Os estábamos buscando para empezar el juego.—Decía el rubio alegremente.—Ya hemos escondido las pistas y los objetos, tenemos que bajar a la sala común para hacer los equipos.

—¡P-pero antes yo quiero saber qué hacíais ahí todas juntitas!—Exclamaba Minoru, señalándolas.—¡¿Estabais decidiendo quién tiene más tetas?!

—No, puto cerdo, ya sabemos que todas tenemos solo dos pechos.—Contestó Kyouka mientras todas las chicas se bajaban de la cama y salían de la habitación con los tres chicos.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a...!—Mineta fue callado súbitamente por Kirishima que le golpeó con la mano en su forma dura en toda la espalda.—¡AAAAH! ¡ANIMAL!

—Deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y vámonos, que nos esperan.—Dijo este seriamente, mientras Mina le miraba casi babeando, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba rara y no dejaba de mirarle, así que pensó que luego podía hablar con ella, pero en ese momento decidieron bajar todos a la planta baja.

Una vez todos estuvieron abajo reunidos, Kirishima se encargaría de los equipos, obviamente él no participaría porque ya sabía dónde se escondían las cosas, así como sus dos amigos. Los únicos que faltaban y no jugarían serían Yuuga, que estaba aún dormido, y Bakugo que se había ido al pasillo de su habitación en el cuarto piso para sentarse allí a beber, ni siquiera entró en su habitación.

—A ver chicos, tenéis que dividiros en tres equipos.—Empezaba diciendo Kaminari.—Kirishima-kun, Mineta-kun y yo os acompañaremos a cada uno para ir guiándoos en algunas cosas, así que os elegiremos sin favoritismos según nos venga a la cabeza a nosotros para evitar tirarnos aquí mil años eligiendo en qué equipo está cada uno. Así que yo primero elijo a Tokoyami-kun.

—Me parece buen plan este.—Mencionó el nombrado yendo con su compañero rubio.

—¡Me toca!—Comentó esta vez el pelirrojo.—Yo elijo a Tooru-san.—Esta entonces fue hasta él.

—¡YO A MOMO-SAN!—Gritó a todo pulmón Mineta.

—¡Hemos dicho que sin favoritismos, Mineta!—Le regañó Kirishima.—Elige a otro al azar que no sea ella, si no vas a molestarla todo el rato.

—Gracias...—Suspiró aliviada la chica de pelo negro.

—Que destroza-sueños eres... Pues elijo a Satou-kun...

A partir de ahí todos fueron seleccionados y al cabo de un rato los grupos estuvieron completos. En el grupo de Eijirou estaban: Tooru, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Tenya y Ojiro. En el de Denki: Tokoyami, Mina, Momo, Kyouka y Shoji. Y en el de Mineta: Satou, Ochako, Izuku, Hanta y Koda. Bakugo y Yuuga no estaban en condiciones de jugar, así que no contaron con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿estamos todos colocados?—Preguntaba Kirishima mirando a sus compañeros.

—Para eso necesitamos un poco de marihuana, ¿no?—Preguntaba Denki, intentando hacerse el gracioso.

—¡ALTO AHÍ!—Gritó repentinamente Tenya.—¡SI HEMOS PROHIBIDO EL ALCOHOL ES OBVIO QUE LAS DROGAS TAMBIÉN!

—Iida-kun, que es un chiste malo de este payaso...—Contestó Kyouka.—Nosotros somos gente limpia... menos Yuuga que es un adolescente con problemas alcohólicos...

—¡Oye, no me llames payaso!—Exclamaba el rubio, un poco molesto.—¡Ahora soy el líder de tu grupo y debes obedecerme!

—Anda que...—Resoplaba el pelirrojo.—dije sin favoritismos y tú te eliges a la chica que te gusta, a la que le gusta a Mineta y a la que me gusta a mi, no tienes morro ni nada.

—¡Dije lo que se me vino a la cabeza! Y una de las veces fue ella.

—Espera espera...—Hizo un alto la chica de pelo morado otra vez.—¿Has dicho que te gusta una del grupo de Kaminari-kun?—Ignoró completamente el hecho de que Kirishima insinuara que a Denki le gustaba ella.

—Sí, pero no me refería a ti, creída.

—¿Y entonces a quién~?—Preguntó de forma pícara su amigo rubio.

—Vamos a empezar el juego de una puta vez, siempre nos enrollamos a hablar de tonterías...

—Vaya... cuánto genio...—Susurraba Mineta a Denki, mientras reían.

—Muy bien, el juego como sabéis consiste en buscar tres objetos que hemos escondido por todo el edificio, a cada equipo se os dará una papeleta que obtendrá la primera pista, y cada uno tiene que buscar el lugar indicado o averiguar qué significa lo que pusimos para ir a buscar la siguiente pista. El grupo en sí se puede separar para buscar mejor pero no es aconsejable por la comunicación a la hora de encontrar algo o reuniros otra vez. Debéis tener algo para identificaros, por eso os vamos a pintar en la cara unas rayas del color de cada grupo. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Vamos, lo que es una yincana de toda la vida, gero.—Resumió Tsuyu.

—Exacto, y los objetos que escondimos los podréis usar si queréis, que los compramos para eso,—Comunicaba esta vez Mineta.—no son cosas aleatorias por ahí, ¡están pensados para usarse!

—Bien, ¿y hay algún premio o algo para el grupo que lo encuentre primero?—Preguntaba Ochako, animada.

—No pensamos nada de eso...—Denki se puso pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.—pero... ¡El primer grupo que encuentre su objeto será recompensado con la servidumbre del último! ¡Es decir, que el último grupo que encuentre su objeto tendrá que hacer de criado del primero durante el resto de la noche!

Muchos jadearon con sorpresa y se pusieron a hablar entre sí, extrañados.

—¿Y el segundo qué obtendrá?—Cuestionó Todoroki, que se había mantenido serio y callado hasta ahora.

—Pues... se quedará viendo el espectáculo y podrá reírse a sus anchas de lo que ocurre.—Contestó Kirishima.—¡Ahora vamos a pintaros la cara y a daros las papeletas y empezamos! Pero no podéis leerlas hasta que todos la tengáis.

Denki y Mineta se encargaron de coger ceras blandas de tres colores e ir pintando una raya en cada mejilla de sus compañeros. El equipo de Kirishima tenía el color rojo, el de Denki el amarillo y el de Mineta el violeta. El pelirrojo dio a su grupo una de las papeletas con la primera pista, dio otra al de Denki y la última al de Mineta, entonces todos a la vez la leyeron y empezó el juego.

El equipo rojo leyó la papeleta, en la cual ponía: ''La primera pista está sobre una superficie gris'', sin especificar el piso en el que estaba, y todos empezaron a buscar. El equipo amarillo al leer la suya vieron que ponía que su pista estaba en el cuarto piso, pero no especificaba dónde ni cómo estaba colocada, y el equipo violeta leyó en la suya que su primera pista estaba pegada en una pared, pero tampoco especificaba en qué planta del edificio.

Pusieron como norma no entrar a las habitaciones, ya que en ellas no había nada, solo se podía entrar si alguien necesitaba ir al baño.  
Cada equipo se puso en marcha siguiendo las pistas, y los líderes de los grupos solo les daban pequeñas pistas por si tardaban demasiado.

En el morado, Mineta iba tan contento siguiendo a sus compañeros sin hacer o decir nada, estos se habían ido al segundo piso a buscar algún papel pegado a la pared, pues ya habían mirado en el primero pero nadie veía nada, y según Mineta, se podía ver a simple vista si se fijaban bien.  
Ochako e Izuku estaban en el mismo grupo, y ella aún pensaba en el beso que se dio con él, le había gustado demasiado y quería acercarse más, así que intentó quedarle un poco apartado del resto.

—Este tipo de juegos son muy divertidos,—Hablaba Midoriya a su amiga mientras buscaba algún papel por los alrededores.—me pregunto cual será el objeto que tenemos que encontrar.

—Yo también, Mineta-kun dijo que podríamos usarlo, tal vez sea algo de comer o algún tipo de material escolar.—Le contestó la chica de pelo marrón.

—No creo que sea algo de comer, esconder algo de comida es complicado, además tenemos aún un montón de cosas en la mesa de la sala común.

—Es verdad... Oh, oye... quería preguntarte algo.—Ochako había parado de buscar para hablar con el chico de pelo verde, y este se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ya que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Dime, pero date prisa o nos quedaremos atrás...

—Antes en el juego de la botella... ¿cómo te sentiste al besarme...?—Preguntó Uraraka poniéndose roja nuevamente, a lo que su compañero también lo hizo.

—Eh... yo...

—¡Hey chicos!—Exclamaba Hanta yendo hacia ellos.—Por aquí no encontramos nada, vamos a subir al tercer piso.

—¡D-de acuerdo!—Accedió Deku, viendo como su compañero de pelo negro se iba corriendo con los demás. Este miró a Ochako de vuelta.—Ha-hablamos después de eso... ¿vale? No quisiera tener que hacer de sirviente de nadie...

Midoriya tenía un revoltijo de emociones que no podía controlar y no sabía cómo sentirse, después tendría que aclararlo todo con Ochako. De momento solo pudo ir detrás de Hanta Sero, no sin agarrar antes de la mano a su compañera de cabello castaño y llevársela con él.

 **¡Continuará!**

 **[Por cierto, no sé como narices se escribe la palabra ''yincana'' porque hay como mil maneras de ponerlo xD, yo lo quedaré como lo puse porque es la manera más fácil de ponerlo en español, así no me complico la vida xD]**


	5. Intensos encuentros

El equipo amarillo estaba buscando por el cuarto piso su siguiente pista, donde de hecho se encontraron con Katsuki tirado en el suelo con una petaca enorme. Denki le preguntó que por qué estaba ahí y de dónde había sacado el alcohol, pero este solo se levantó y le pegó un guantazo, sin explosiones ni explicaciones y se volvió a sentar junto a su puerta, aunque nadie supo porqué no entraba a su habitación, pero decidieron no decirle nada más, aunque Momo estaba muy molesta por que hubiera otra persona bebiendo alcohol por ahí.

Tras buscar a diestro y siniestro en esa planta, dieron con el papel de la pista que buscaban, estaba pegado debajo de una mesa que había en el pasillo de las chicas. Su pista decía que la siguiente se encontraba en un sitio oscuro que puede ponerse húmedo, lo cual algunos pensaron muy muy mal.

—¿Con esto nos están diciendo que miremos en la vagina o el culo de alguien?—Preguntaba Mina, bromeando.

—¡Claro que no malpensada!—Exclamaba Denki, riéndose de lo que dijo su amiga rosa.—Pero es una pista sencilla, pensad un poco~.

—Un sitio oscuro que puede ponerse húmedo...—Pensaba Momo en voz alta.

—¡Ya está! ¡Las lavanderías!—Dio con la clave Kyouka de repente.—¡Hay que buscar en las lavadoras!

—Pero si hay que buscar en todas las lavanderías de todos los pisos...—Se quejaba Tokoyami.—vamos a tardar mucho.

—Pues hay que separarse, que cada uno busque en un piso y en un rato vuelva aquí.—Propuso Shoji, entonces asintieron y cada uno se fue a buscar a un piso distinto mientras Denki se quedaba esperándoles allí por si alguien encontraba algo.

Entre tanto, el equipo rojo había encontrado ya su primera pista encima de una tostadora gris que había en la cocina, todos la leyeron y pudieron observar que ponía: ''vuestra siguiente pista está sobre alguien que tiene el pelo rubio''. Muchos supusieron que entonces la pista tendría que tenerla alguno de los dos que no participaban, que eran Yuuga y Katsuki, y los dos eran rubios, así que se pusieron a pensar.

—Será muy complicado buscar algo en Bakugou-kun.—Observó Ojiro.—Si él tuviera la pista probablemente no nos dejará cogerla, y dudo que también haya accedido a ayudar, así que la pista debe tenerla Aoyama-kun.

—Buen razonamiento, Ojiro-kun~—Le felicitó Tooru, cerca suya.

—Bueno, como queráis,—Contestaba Kirishima, con una sonrisa juguetona.—pero Katsuki no es tan poco accesible como pensáis, así que tal vez tenga la pista o tal vez no.

—Pues... será mejor separarnos para buscar y hay más posibilidades de encontrar la siguiente pista rápidamente.—Habló Tenya, decidido.

—No creo que haga falta, estamos cerca del salón y ahí fue donde Yuuga quedó dormido.—Decía Todoroki.—Debe seguir ahí, así que vamos a buscar ahí primero.

Todos asintieron y entonces acudieron al salón, pero sobre la alfombra ya no estaba el rubio que buscaban, solo su botella vacía de vino. Acto seguido todos miraron mal a Todoroki, menos Kirishima, que solo se reía.

—Vamos a tener que buscar igualmente a los dos, gero.—Mencionó Tsuyu.—Debemos separarnos.

—Y por listo ahora tú solo te vas a ver si Bakugou tiene la pista,—Respondía Tooru.—¡nosotros buscaremos al otro!

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo solo?—Cuestionó molesto el de cabello blanco y rojo.

—Porque si te metes en una pelea con ese no queremos estar delante.—Se cruzó de brazos Ojiro.—Y solo tú podrías con él mejor que cualquiera de nosotros si se pone tonto.

—Ay... está bien, iré a buscar yo solo al problemático...—Dio un resoplido y se fue directamente por el ascensor a buscar en el cuarto piso, ya que probablemente estaría ahí, pero si formaba parte del juego no podría entrar a su propia habitación. Los demás buscaron por el primer piso común a Yuuga, incluyendo el armario donde estuvo encerrado con Tenya y Mineta, mas en este solo vieron... unas sospechosas y viscosas manchas blancas por el suelo y el fondo del armario.

Todoroki llegó al cuarto piso, ahí se encontró con Denki, que le saludó.

—Hey, ¿cómo os va?—Preguntó alegremente el rubio.

—Ya tenemos la segunda pista, vamos por la tercera...—Contestó Shoto.—¿Has visto a Bakugou-kun?

—Sí, está por algún motivo sentado frente a la puerta de su cuarto sosteniendo una petaca, ten cuidado, está borracho...

—Gracias...—Entonces el bicolor se marchó en dirección al pasillo de los chicos.

Una vez allí vio pasar a Shoji, quien acababa de estar en las lavanderías de chicos de ese piso para buscar su pista, pero parece que no dio con nada y volvía a donde estaba Denki. Una vez Todoroki se quedó solo pudo ver sentado al rubio cenizo frente a su puerta con una petaca tal y como le dijo el otro rubio del quirk eléctrico, entonces, con algo de nervios se le acercó, pero al notar su presencia, Bakugou le miró amenazante al ver que se acercaba demasiado.

—¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES TE ME ACERCAS?! ¡¿QUIERES PELEA TAMPÓN USADO?!—Gritó este, levantándose del suelo como pudo, para encararse al de cabello blanco y rojo.

—No, solo vengo a preguntarte si tienes una pista que te haya dado Kirishima o lo que sea...—Contestó Todoroki, serenamente, intentando no meterse en un problema.

—¡¿Qué ostias voy a tener yo de ese caraculo?! ¡TÚ HAS VENIDO AQUÍ BUSCANDO GUERRA! ¡TE HA ENCANTADO EL BESO QUE NOS DIMOS EN ESE JUEGO DE MIERDA DE ANTES Y VIENES A POR MÁS! ¡¿VERDAD, MARICONAZO?!—Katsuki le agarró a Shoto de las muñecas y le puso contra la pared del pasillo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estás dicie...?!—El rubio de ojos rojos le interrumpió, besándole súbita y bruscamente en los labios al bicolor, pero Todoroki, sorprendido, trató de forcejear hasta que logró apartarle y le empujó.—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Tú no te quejaste antes de que dijeron que eras gay porque no lo eras?!

—¡Tú estás deseando competir conmigo! ¡¿No es así?!—Bakugou le miró sonriendo entre pérfido y pervertido ignorando sus preguntas y apretó su cuerpo contra el de su compañero agarrando sus brazos, a su vez pegando a este a la pared.—¡Venga, dilo! ¡ME ESTÁS PROVOCANDO!—Le dio un lametón en el cuello a Todoroki mientras aún agarraba los brazos del chico, sin embargo, una vez más le apartó con brusquedad de él, agitado.

—¡No sé qué coño quieres pero estoy en mitad de un juego y no puedo perder el tiempo con tus tonterías de borracho!—Exclamó Shoto.—¡Y deja de gritar esas burradas, seguro que todo el mundo te ha oído!

—¡¿TE ME RESISTES?! ¡TÚ NO VAS A SEGUIR CON ESA MIERDA DE JUEGO! ¡TE VIENES A MI HABITACIÓN! ¡AHORA!—Katsuki abrió la puerta de su cuarto violentamente aunque sin romperla por suerte, y antes de que Todoroki se le escapara le volvió a sujetar para intentar llevarle a dentro.—¡VAMOS CABRÓN! ¡MÉTETE AHÍ QUE TE VAS A TRAGAR TODO LO DURO QUE TENGO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS!

—¡BAKUGOU, PARA AHORA MISMO ESTA TONTERÍA O TE CONGELARÉ!—El de pelo blanco y rojo trataba de apartarse una vez más de su ebrio compañero rubio cenizo, pero este también tenía fuerza incluso estando en ese estado y se pusieron a forcejear entre sí, agarrándose las manos.—¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!

—¡Quiero explotarte el culo a base de bien! ¡ESTOY MUY CALIENTE AHORA MISMO!—Bakugou le soltó, pero le puso las manos en la cintura a Todoroki y le acercó a él, quedándose muy cerca de sus labios, pero mirándole con algo de rabia.—¡Antes lo noté! ¡Durante el juego asqueroso de besos noté que te quedaste con ganas de besarme más! ¡Hiciste ventosa!

—Te estás pasando con la bromita, déjame ir, me estarán esperando en mi grupo para continuar el juego...—Todoroki ya estaba muy nervioso, pero no podía negar que aquello le había causado un poco de excitación, además, Kirishima también había puesto algo de alcohol fuerte a su bebida, de modo que no estaba del todo sobrio, pero tampoco tan borracho como Katsuki.

—¡No te vas a ir! ¡Sé que quieres rabo y yo también! Y te estaba esperando a ti solamente para esto...—Volvió el rubio a atacar los labios de su compañero, pero esta vez este no se apartó tan deprisa, estaba acelerado, le gustó aquello y su cuerpo le pedía seguir con lo que Bakugou le decía. Cuando despegaron sus labios para respirar se miraron y el de ojos rojos sonreía malicioso.—¿Lo quieres, eh? Admítelo... estás cachondo...

—... ¡N-no, joder!—Acabó por contestar Todoroki, quien se encontraba bastante excitado y rojo, pero aunque quisiera seguir adelante debía volver con sus compañeros, y además Katsuki estaba tan borracho que quizá después se arrepentiría de lo que hizo le pegaría a Shoto, a pesar de que él mismo lo propusiera.—¡Vete a pelártela tú solo a tu cuarto, yo no soy el juguete sexual de nadie!—Le empujó una vez más el bicolor al rubio para alejarle de él y se fue corriendo de allí. Bakugou ya no dijo nada más ni pudo salir corriendo tras él porque estaba un poco mareado.

—¡YA VENDRÁS LUEGO DE RODILLAS A CHUPARME LA POLLA, CAPULLO!—Le gritó una última vez y se quedó gruñendo muy enfadado en el suelo tal y como estaba antes.

Volviendo al grupo morado, este encontró su pista en el tercer piso, pegado en una pared junto a un mueble grande que casi lo tapaba, pero como dijo Mineta, se pudo ver a simple vista. La nueva pista indicaba a todos ir al último piso para encontrar la siguiente, y decía que en ese piso, que era el quinto, algo espumoso guardaba la pista, y dudaban entre las lavadoras de la lavandería y los baños conjuntos, los de chicos y los de chicas. Decidieron separarse para buscar mejor al llegar a ese piso, y entonces se separaron Hanta, Satou y Koda por un lado e Izuku y Ochako por otro. Los primeros tres irían a las lavanderías y los dos segundos a los baños mientras Mineta les esperaba en un pasillo.

En los baños de chicos del quinto piso se encontraban Uraraka y Midoriya. Vieron las bañeras vacías y todo seco, no se habían usado desde hacía un tiempo, pero quisieron mirar en ellas porque eran sitios que podían llenarse de agua y espuma, sin embargo decía la anterior pista que algo espumoso guardaba la pista, es decir, que algo debía estar ya lleno de espuma y que contuviera la siguiente papeleta con la pista.

Ochako se encontraba inclinada sobre el borde de una de las bañeras para mirar por dentro bien, y mientras, Izuku miraba en otra, pero no encontró nada, así que al dejar de mirar puso su mirada en su compañera, la cual seguía buscando. Ella estaba en una pose algo sugerente, aunque sin darse cuenta, claro... ¿o sí? El chico de pelo verde no pudo evitar fijarse en la figura de su amiga, y en cómo su trasero se marcaba bajo su ropa, a pesar de que sus pantalones no eran demasiado ajustados. Esa vista agradó a Midoriya, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a las posaderas de Uraraka, que hacía ruidos extraños mientras seguía buscando con algo de dificultad. Luego se volvió a incorporar y miró a su amigo, le vio mirarla nervioso y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Oye... ¿me estabas mirando el culo...?—Preguntó, sonrojándose de golpe ella.

—¡N-no! ¡C-claro que no! ¡No soy ningún cerdo, te lo juro!—Respondió el joven totalmente rojo y avergonzado, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos en un gesto de negación.

—¡Te he visto, Deku-kun!—Ella le señaló y se le acercó.—¡¿Te gusta mi culo?! ¡¿Querrías tocarlo?!

—¡¿EH?! O-Ochako... ¿Qué dices...? S-sí que te miré, ¡pero fue sin querer! Estabas agachada y... s-se me fue la vista ahí, ¡p-perdóname!

—¡Respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado!

—¡S-sí me gusta! ¡Es bonito y redondeado! ... ¡¿P-por qué me has preguntado algo así?! ¡Y lo de antes de que nos interrumpieran también! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo...?

De pronto la muchacha de pelo castaño se quedó callada y miró a otro lado con vergüenza, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza de lo acelerada que estaba.

—Solo quería saber si te resulto... atractiva o algo...—Dijo después de estar unos segundos callada. Ya les daba igual el juego, ambos estaban pendientes de lo que sentían, porque no solo Ochako estaba de ese modo, Izuku también se sentía algo confuso tras besarla y también a Tsuyu, fueron las primeras chicas a las que besó en los labios, después besó a más gente en la siguiente ronda, porque obviando que besar a Katsuki no le resultó nada placentero, los demás besos pudieron hacer mella en él, sin embargo el que más le gustó era el de su amiga del quirk de gravedad, descubrió que no solo le resultaba atractiva, si no que también le gustaba cómo era, o sea, que se enamoró de ella en lo que llevaban de curso y se dio cuenta tras el beso.

—Si... Me resultas atractiva, y... la verdad es que me gusta todo de ti... i-incluyendo tu culo...—Él también miró a otro lado rojo como un tomate, no lo pudo ocultar, quiso contárselo todo.—Y supongo que lo justo es que ahora me digas tú qué piensas de mi, porque has estado interrogándome y yo no sé nada de lo que piensas tú...

—Creía que era obvio... Yo te estaba preguntando porque... m-me gustas mucho... no solo quiero que seas mi amigo... y-yo... ¡t-te quiero!

Hubo silencio en ese momento, pero después de unos tortuosos segundos, Midoriya se acercó a su compañera y la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Ella, sin decir nada también le abrazó, aunque algo extrañada. Se apartaron un poco y se miraron de cerca, él acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Ochako y la acarició.

—Yo también te quiero...—Iba a acercarse a sus labios para besarla, pero entonces entró a los baños de repente Mineta y les vio así. Ellos se separaron de golpe y entonces miraron a su compañero, paralizados.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡Dejad las cositas porno para otro momento! Que los demás han encontrado la pista en los baños de chicas y supongo que no querréis quedaros atrás, ¿no?

—¡N-no estamos haciendo nada porno, Mineta-kun!—Tartamudeó nervioso Midoriya.

—No le des explicaciones a este guarro, solo vámonos, ¡que nos adelantan!—Ochako no perdió el tiempo y agarró de la mano al de pelo verde, llevándole afuera de los baños, siendo seguidos por el pequeñajo.

Los otros del grupo habían encontrado su siguiente pista que ya era la tercera y eran los que más atrasados iban, así que al reunirse el grupo morado leyeron lo que decía:

—''Vuestra siguiente pista se encuentra en la cocina, dentro de un electrodoméstico''.—Leyó en voz alta Satou, pensativo.—Esta parece fácil, hay pocos electrodomésticos.

—¡Sí! ¡Venga vamos!—Exclamó Hanta y entonces todos bajaron rápidamente hasta la cocina.

Al grupo amarillo le quedaban dos pistas, puesto a que Kyouka encontró la siguiente en una de las lavadoras del primer piso de habitaciones, lo que viene siendo el segundo piso. Su papel con la pista decía que la siguiente estaba dentro de un jarrón, pero englobaba a todo el edificio, por el que había repartidos varios jarrones que contenían flores o bien nada porque eran de decoración, entonces se pusieron en marcha para separarse y buscarla.

En el grupo rojo, todos se volvieron a encontrar en un pasillo del tercer piso, aunque Todoroki se había quedado pálido, y al encontrarse con los demás, obviamente le preguntaron al ver su cara.

—Tío, ¿qué te ha pasado?—Preguntaba Kirishima, mirándole de cerca, no tenía muy buena cara y parecía en shock.—¿Bakugou se te resistió?

—M-más bien me resistí yo a él... no sé qué narices le pasa pero se me ha insinuado sexualmente... Bueno, más que insinuarlo lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero me he ido corriendo antes de que consiguiera llevarme a su cuarto y violarme.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?—Preguntó alarmado Ojiro.

—Y tan en serio, ese idiota se ha vuelto loco, pero por favor, dejemos este tema.—Todoroki observó que Tenya agarraba a Yuuga de mala manera por la muñeca mientras se veía claramente que este estaba ebrio y se tambaleaba.—¿Yuuga tenía la pista? Porque Bakugou no tenía nada.—Miró muy mal a Kirishima por hacerle subir al cuarto piso y encima ser acosado sexualmente por él.

—Sí, la tiene, pero no nos la quiere dar, gero.—Comentó Tsuyu, un poco irritada.

—Solo debéis encontrarla vosotros mismos por mi sensual cuerpo~—Decía el rubio, pasándose la mano libre por su pecho, que tenía el pijama desabrochado y lo tenía destapado.

—Capaz que este la tenga bajo los... bueno, ya sabéis...—Respondió asqueada Tooru, estando pegada a Ojiro.

—Oui~ el papelito se encuentra bajo mis huevecitos~—Canturreaba Yuuga.—¿Os atrevéis a cogerlo? Ohohoho~.

—¡Eres un puto cerdo!—Gritó Todoroki.—A ver quién demonios le mete la mano en los cojones a este.

—Bueno, podemos hacer que él solo se saque el papel de la pista.—Tenya decidió soltar al rubio, y este se desestabilizó de nuevo y fue a caerse, pero Ojiro le sujetó con la cola y le quedó agarrado con ella.

—Venga tío, no nos hagas más difícil la cosa y sácate eso de la entrepierna...—Comentó el otro rubio, algo asqueado.

—Vaale, pero luego me tenéis que agradecer de alguna manera... Ya me entendéis~—Yuuga guiñó el ojo a Tsuyu, ya que estaba en frente suya.—Me apetecen unas anquitas de rana para comer...

—¡¿GERO...?!

—¡Aoyama-kun!—Tenya fue hasta él y le miró bastante mal mientras Ojiro le ponía en pie de nuevo, soltándole.—¡Deja de decir esas guarradas y enséñanos la nota!

—¡Está bieeen!—Yuuga directamente se bajó los pantalones y la papeleta de la pista se cayó, nadie le miró a la entrepierna, solo miraron el papel caer lentamente al suelo.

—No sé vosotros, pero yo no pienso tocar eso...—Dijo Tooru, apartándose un poco.

—Pues a ver cómo lo leemos eso, porque ha caído del lado en el que no pone nada.—Todoroki se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, ya suponiendo que iban a perder.—Aoyama-kun, ¿puedes cogerla y leerla por nosotros?

—Claro que no, veo borrosa hasta mi alma, ¡no voy a poder leer unas letras chiquititas...!—Contestó este y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo desmayado. Ojiro no pudo agarrarle esta vez, así que le dejó tal cual.

—Pues nada... yo lo cojo,—Dijo Ojiro, con algo de reparo.—no quiero ser el sirviente de nadie conociendo a algunos de nuestros compañeros...—Él cogió la nota y la leyó.—Dice la nota que nuestra última pista está pintada en rojo y se esconde bajo una alfombra, no dice exactamente en qué piso.

—¡Solo nos queda una!—Exclamó animada Tooru.—¡En ese caso vamos a darnos prisa y habremos ganado!—Entonces todos salieron corriendo, separándose para buscar mientras Kirishima les esperaba en la sala común por si alguien encontraba la pista.

 **Continuará!**


	6. ¡Y el premio son condones!

**[Os doy las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en el fanfic, vuestros comentarios me han animado mucho y de verdad me encanta que os guste, tengo preparadas más cosas para este fanfic, y aunque tarde en actualizar no me he olvidado de él, espero que no os canséis u os olvidéis xD Disfrutad de la lectura, ¡os quiero a todos los que me dais amor con las reviews! :) También a los que no las dejáis, os doy las gracias por leerlo, si os entretiene me doy por satisfecha :D]**

* * *

Los tres equipos estaban ya casi al final del juego y a algunos solo les quedaba encontrar una nota.  
El grupo amarillo buscaba en los jarrones del segundo piso su última nota de todas, aunque Mina se estaba cansando de buscar, y suponiendo que estaban a punto de ganar, ella decidió apartarse de su grupo en silencio, pues estaba algo excitada de antes tras pensar en Kirishima, además de algo achispada por el alcohol que él le metió en la bebida. Justamente el pelirrojo estaba pasando junto a su equipo por las escaleras, aunque los de su equipo iban corriendo prácticamente y Eijirou muy calmado. Al verle, Mina caminó hacia él lenta y sensualmente para ver si él se fijaba en ella mientras llegaba. El chico por supuesto se percató de ello y la miró y se quedó quieto, esperándola. Cuando la muchacha de pelo rosa llegó hasta su compañero, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo acarició mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Hola, Eijirou~—Dijo esta casi susurrando.

—Hey, Mina... ¿Por qué me llamas ahora por mi nombre...?—Kirishima no sabía exactamente qué decir, Mina le gustaba, y notaba que no estaba en ese momento muy en sí misma, pues se le notaba un tanto alcoholizada, y había sido por su culpa, por echarle alcohol en sus bebidas.

—Estás muy sexy con el pelo hacia abajo y con camiseta de tirantes...—Ella ignoró su pregunta por completo, estaba roja y se había puesto a acariciar el pecho del pelirrojo.—Con el beso que nos dimos antes me puse un poco bastante... cachonda...

—¡¿M-Mina...?!—Exclamaba inquieto el adolescente, también poniéndose completamente rojo.—Creo que no estás muy bien, deberías ir a la cama...

—Buena idea... Así vienes conmigo y me pones una inyección que me cure.—De nuevo sin ningún tipo de tapujo, la de pelo rosa llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Kirishima y directamente masajeó su miembro sobre los pantalones que él llevaba. Este dio un jadeo sorprendido y en parte excitado, pero miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca escuchando o mirando eso, y para su mala suerte estaba Denki ahí, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Pero qué hacéis en mitad del pasillo haciendo esas cosas? ¡Guarros!—Exclamó un poco indignado y celoso el rubio, aunque no porque sintiera nada por Mina, si no porque su amigo estaba avanzando con la chica que le gustaba y él no.—¡Esperad al menos a que acabemos la yincana!

Ashido dejó de toquetear las partes íntimas de Kirishima y miraron los dos a Kaminari.

—Es que me está aburriendo...—Protestaba la de ojos negros y amarillos.—¡Y Kiri-kun me está provocando desde que nos morreamos en el juego de la botella! ¡Necesito que me de un buen repaso y me calme!

—En serio, ¿qué narices te has tomado, Mina? Antes estabas bien.

—No, antes ya me estaba mirando raro, pensé que eran imaginaciones mías...—Añadió Kirishima, suspirando.—Denki, vete, necesito hablar con ella a solas.

—¡Pero Mina es de mi grupo! Si no están todos perderá mi equipo...—De pronto, tras Denki llegó corriendo Tokoyami con una papeleta amarilla en la mano, la cual estaba mojada por haber metido la mano en un jarrón con agua y flores, por suerte todas las papeletas estaban envueltas en film transparente y no se echaban a perder con el agua.

—¡Hemos encontrado la última tarjeta que nos dice dónde está el objeto final!—Exclamó contento este, mientras los demás de su grupo también llegaban.

—¡Oh, bien, en ese caso me voy con ellos!—Mina también gritaba contenta, aunque se acercó a Eijirou y delante de todos le besó intensamente en los labios.—¡Cuando ganemos me buscas y me follas!

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo directa que fue la chica rosa, incluido el pelirrojo, quien tenía ahora la cara casi del mismo color que su pelo.

—Eh... bueno... Después hablamos mejor sobre eso, no hagas un escándalo.—Intentó hablar en bajo, avergonzado. Si no hubiese habido gente se hubiera lanzado a ella, pero era poco varonil para él aprovecharse de una chica borracha.

—Madre mía, Mina, contrólate...—Le aconsejó Momo, agarrándola de la muñeca.—Mejor vamos a buscar el objeto y así se te bajan los humos... Fijo que alguien te metió algo en la bebida, si no esto no es normal.

—Sí sí~—El equipo amarillo se alejó casi arrastrando a Mina y Kirishima se quedó solo, de piedra, y no precisamente por su quirk, si no porque no se esperaba tal comportamiento de la chica y empezó a sentirse muy culpable por lo que le hizo para que estuviera así.

Al reaccionar, el muchacho se fue con su grupo, el cual estaba buscando por las alfombras la siguiente y última papeleta de color rojo.

El equipo de Mineta buscaba en la primera planta su papeleta violeta que era la que les indicaba el objeto final. Todos buscaban por los electrodomésticos tal y como les había indicado la anterior pista. Algunos miraron en la nevera, en el microondas, el lavavajillas, hasta que finalmente Izuku encontró el papel violeta en un cajón bastante oculto del refrigerador.

—¡Chicos! ¡Lo tengo!—Dijo este en voz alta, cerrando de vuelta la puerta de la nevera al coger la nota.—Dice que el objeto está tras un cuadro del segundo piso.

—¡Vamos vamos!—Gritó de repente Hanta y todos salieron corriendo hacia la segunda planta. Sin embargo los del equipo rojo encontraron antes su objeto bajo una alfombra.

El amarillo justamente estaba buscándolo por entre los cojines del sofá.  
El morado por fin encontró el objeto también tras un cuadro como bien decía la nota, y tanto este como el equipo rojo se reunieron en el piso común, donde justamente encontraron su objeto los del equipo de Denki.

Todos los habían encontrado ya y acabaron reunidos ahí, exceptuando Bakugou que seguía borracho frente a su cuarto, seguía sin entrar en él, y en cuanto a Yuuga, este se había quedado durmiendo en el suelo.

—Bueno, ¡parece que el ganador irrefutable es el equipo rojo!—Exclamó riéndose Kirishima.

—¡Eso no es cierto, nosotros los cogimos antes!—Gritó Mineta, intentando defenderse, ya que ambos equipos no se habían visto entre sí al coger sus objetos.

—He mirado la hora exacta, acordamos en mirarla cuando nuestro equipo llegara al final. Nosotros llegamos hace dos minutos escasos, ¿y vosotros?

—Creo que hace menos de un minuto, acabamos de llegar.—Corroboraba Ochako, mirando la hora.

—¡Está bien! Habéis ganado...—Resentido, el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¿Pero a ti qué más te da si tú no vas a sufrir ningún castigo?—Preguntaba Denki.—Al menos no has perdido.

—Un momento...—Hizo un inciso Tenya seriamente.—Me ha gustado el juego y ha sido interesante, pero... ¿Por qué los objetos finales son condones?

En efecto, los tres amigos que coordinaban el juego habían escondido preservativos para animar la fiesta cuando los equipos los encontraran con la yincana, esos tres querían convertir aquello en una orgía, y a Tenya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que llevaba eso.

—¿Qué pasa? Algunos tenemos esperanzas de follar hoy.—Contestaba tan naturalmente Minoru, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pues espera sentado...—Respondió borde Kyouka.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Que a ti no te tocan ni con un palo! ¡Bakugou tenía razón, eres plana y fea!

—¡Vuelve a decirle eso a Kyouka-chan y te parto la cara!—Se metió Kaminari a defenderla porque le gustaba bastante, y no iba a tolerar que nadie la insultara, incluido su amigo.—¡Ella es muy guapa y desde luego más atractiva que tú!

—Vaya cumplido...—La chica decidió ignorarles cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh, no empecemos a pelear otra vez...—Suspiraba Momo, poniéndose la mano en la frente.

—¿Entonces nos podemos quedar los condones?—Preguntaba Mina, sonriente, agarrando la tira de seis condones amarillos que tenía su equipo.

—Se supone que es uno para cada uno,—Comentaba Kirishima, aún pensando en lo que había pasado con ella.—pero seguramente sobren, porque hemos comprado bastantes, nos han costado una pasta...

Mina no contestó, solo le miró sugerente, riendo un poquito. Los que los habían visto en el piso superior sabían de qué iba aquello.

—Sabes, ya acabó el juego, deberíamos... ''hablar'' a solas.—Dijo ella, dirigiéndose al chico pelirrojo y le agarró de la mano, en la otra seguía llevando los preservativos.

—Sí, vamos a hablar seriamente, estás rara y no me gusta...—Kirishima le quitó la tira de condones de la mano a Mina y esta puso una cara triste.—Esto no nos hará falta...

—A ver, ¡no os vayáis antes de decir los resultados!—Protestaba Denki, de nuevo celoso.

—Pero si ya sabemos que el equipo rojo ha ganado,—Contestó Tooru, pensativa.—el morado ha quedado segundo y el amarillo ha perdido, habrá que elegir los castigos o lo que sea.

—Hagakure-chan tiene razón.—Corroboraba Izuku.—¿No dijisteis que los que perdieran tenían que hacer de criados a de los que ganaran?

—¡En efecto, Midoriya-kun!—Exclamó Eijirou, mirando malicioso a Denki.—¡Y eso incluye a los líderes!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No quedamos en eso, capullo!—Gritó molesto Kaminari a su amigo.—¡No pienso ser tu criado!

—Pues si no eres el mío lo serás de otra persona, ¡elegiremos con quién nos quedamos del grupo amarillo! ... Y yo me quedo con Mina, así que que os den, arreglaoslas solitos.—El pelirrojo del quirk rocoso se llevó a la chica alien de repente de la mano y dejó a los demás en la sala común.

—Que jeta tiene...—Observaba Mineta lo que acababa de pasar, refunfuñando y cogiendo la tira de los condones amarillos que Kirishima había dejado caer. Había cinco de seis, claramente se habían llevado uno.—¡Que hijos de puta! Estos ya van a follar.

—Déjales, mientras usen protección y no molesten...—Momo miró a su alrededor, se preguntaba realmente quién la escogería, ya que le tocaba ser maid de alguien del equipo rojo.—Lo que me preocupa es que Mina está diferente y parecía como borracha, pero no ha tomado alcohol.

—¡En realidad sí que ha bebido!—Hablaba de nuevo el pequeñajo de pelo morado y negro.—¡Kirishima le ha echado ron de unas petacas que ha traído en secreto! ¡Y a todos los demás también pero en menos cantidad!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Vociferó Tenya.—¡¿ESO ES CIERTO?!

—¡Sí, una petaca la tiene Bakugou y por eso está borracho en el cuarto piso!

—Puedo corroborar que eso es cierto...—Suspiró Todoroki, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Voy a avisar a Aizawa-sensei de vuestro comportamiento nefasto y os castigará!

—¡Iida-kun!—Ochako se metió en el asunto y le agarró del brazo al delegado de la clase, ya que estaba yéndose hacia la puerta de la entrada.—¡Solo ha sido Kirishima-kun! Los demás no hemos hecho nada, y ya sabes cómo es Aizawa, ¡nos castigará a toda la clase si sabe que hemos bebido todos y estamos haciendo cosas raras!

—Pero no hemos bebido a propósito.—Dijo Ojiro, aunque luego miró hacia Yuuga que seguía tirado cerca en el suelo.—Bueno, no todos...

—Eso le daría igual a él, igualmente no podemos hacer fiestas, creo.—Hanta se había sentado en el sofá, y después de hablar cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas que no estaba abierta para comérsela.

—No voy a decir nada.—Finalmente Tenya se tranquilizó y suspiró.—Pero no quiero comas etílicos ni salvajadas, ni mucho menos violaciones de ningún tipo.

—En ese caso creo que alguien debería vigilar a Bakugou.—Dijo el chico de cabello blanco y rojo.—Es probable que en su estado se ponga a hacer cosas raras...

—¿Como intentar violarte, gero?—Preguntó jocosa Tsuyu, riéndose un poco.

—¡Sí! ¡Y no tiene gracia! Me ha dejado marcas en el brazo el muy bruto, la próxima vez le congelaré por completo.

—Bueno, tranquilízate, otra persona irá,—Dijo Ochako, pensativa.—Probablemente deba ser alguien del grupo neutro que quedó segundo para que los demás hagan lo suyo.

—Dudo mucho que nos haga caso a alguno de nosotros...—Mencionó Izuku.—Mientras estemos todos juntos aquí y él vaya a lo suyo no pasará nada.

—También es cierto, que haga lo que le de la gana.—Dijo Hanta, riéndose, con patatas en la boca y la mano.—Porque yo paso de ir a hacer de su niñera, que seguro que me pega un puñetazo que me salta los dientes solo por acercarme.

—Bien, entonces vamos a decidir qué más podemos hacer para no aburrirnos.—Sugirió Momo, decidida.

—Primero vamos a elegir quién será nuestro sirviente, ¡no te creas que te vas a librar!—Exclamó Tooru, riendo un poco.—Así que yo elijo a Kyouka.

—En parte me alegro,—Contestó la nombrada, caminando hacia la chica invisible.—pero puedes ser algo retorcida, Tooru-chan, no te pases mucho conmigo.

—Pues ya que estamos...—Tenya se quedó cavilando sobre quién elegir, y pronto dio con la respuesta.—Yo elegiré a Yaoyorozu-san, hablaremos solo sobre cosas de delegados y evaluaremos lo sucedido en esta fiesta.

—Menos mal, me he librado...—Suspiraba aliviada la joven de cabello negro.

—No, no te creas, también te pediré que hagas algunas cosas por mi, pero ya sabes cómo soy, no me voy a pasar como esta gente.

Momo se quedó junto a Iida y los demás pensaban en quién elegir. Todoroki miraba a los que quedaban, no estaba muy seguro de quién podía serle más útil... y para qué concretamente si no necesitaba nada, quizá se podría dar el capricho de mangonear a alguno de sus compañeros.

—Yo me quedo con Shoji.—Concluyó Shoto finalmente.—Él puede ser bastante útil.

El chico de los brazos tentáculo solo asintió y no dijo nada más, total, su compañero no era el tipo de persona que hacía cosas malas gratuitamente y no se portaría mal con él.

Era el turno de Tsuyu, y esta también estaba observando a los dos compañeros que le quedaban: Denki y Tokoyami. Se decidió por el último ya que ambos tenían rasgos animales y además se llevaban bien. Tokoyami se acercó a su amiga rana y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

—No seas cruel conmigo,—Comentó el chico con cabeza de pájaro.—con el estrés se me caen las plumas de la cabeza y no estoy nada guapo calvo.

Tsuyu rió y asintió, aunque no tenía nada bueno pensado, quería hacer travesuras con su sirviente.

Ya solo quedaban Denki y Ojiro, por lo cual los dos tuvieron que quedarse juntos, pero el rubio de la cola también pensó cosas para Denki, no se iba a quedar atrás con nada.

—Meh, aquí no va a haber nada sexual ni divertido...—Mencionó Mineta, mirando las parejas que habían formado.—¡La mayoría no vais a ser crueles! ¡Entonces eso no tiene sentido!

—Estás muy pesado, tío.—Le respondió Denki.—Incluso nos convenciste para comprar tantísimos condones con la coña, nadie a parte de Mina-chan y Kiri los van a usar.

—Ya pensaba que queríais que nos montásemos una orgía, me estaba asustando.—Habló Kyouka, aunque con tono serio, no demasiado preocupado.

—¡Una orgía no, pero que cada uno se follase a alguien!—Seguía exclamando el pequeñajo, subiéndose a uno de los sofás.—¡SOBRE TODO A MI! ¡YO QUERÍA TOCAR LAS TETAS Y EL CULO DE MOMO Y QUE ME APLASTARA CON ÉL! ¡O cualquier otra que tenga tetas y agujeros penetrables me vale para meterla!

—Vamos a ignorar a este perturbado...—Intentó Ochako aportar algo y desviar el tema.—Podemos elegir algo que hacer ahora, aún son las once menos cuarto y quiero hacer más cosas.

—Podríamos contar historias de miedo o cotillear sobre otras clases.—Propuso Tooru.—Porque dudo mucho que vayamos a usar el premio de la yincana y supongo que tendremos que pensar mejor qué hacer con nuestros esclavos.

—¡Exacto!—Afirmó Ojiro, acercándose a su amiga.—Podríamos contar cosas mientras nos sentamos otro rato, sería divertido contar historias entre todos.

Mucho de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer aquello, en ponerse a contar historias mientras se tranquilizaban y decidían cosas. Los que no querían simplemente fueron a otros lados a hacer otras cosas o bien a pasear o a mandarle cosas a sus sirvientes temporales, acordaron que serían sus sirvientes el resto del día hasta que se fueran a dormir.

Unos minutos antes, cuando Mina y Kirishima se fueron por su lado, estos decidieron quedarse a charlar en la habitación del chico. Este quería confesarle todo a su compañera, tanto lo de la bebida como lo que sentía, y así lo hizo: Se habían quedado sentados en el borde de la cama del pelirrojo y este le contó que le metió alcohol en los refrescos, pero que se lo hizo a todos por igual y ella se quedó completamente callada, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy así de cachonda porque me has metido alcohol en la fanta?—Preguntaba aturdida Mina, aunque no parecía ni enfadada ni nada y ya se le estaba pasando el efecto, no fue tanto lo que Eijirou le echó, pues debía racionar el alcohol para todos los demás.

—Sí, bueno, puede, no lo sé...—Contestó él, pasándose la mano por la nuca, algo nervioso.

—Me puse así cuando no besamos en el juego de la botella, bebí después de eso en el descanso, y de todas maneras ya se me está pasando un poco... y ahora mismo también querría tirarme sobre ti en esta cama y hacértelo muy duro...—La de piel rosa le miraba sugerente, incluso estaba cerca suyo y le acariciaba el pecho con sensualidad.

—A eso quería llegar... ¿yo te gusto de verdad, Mina-chan? No sería nada varonil aprovecharme de alguien que va afectado por el alcohol aunque sea poco el efecto. T-tú a mi si me gustas y haría lo que quisieras. Porque por otro lado también besaste así a Ojiro y a otras personas...

—Lo hice por el juego, pero el que más me gustó fue nuestro beso, porque precisamente me gustas mucho y no puedo evitar pensar cosas cochinas contigo.

—Ah... ¿estás segura? ¡Mira que no quiero hacerte sentir mal!

Mina no contestó y se tiró encima de Kirishima tal y como le dijo que quería hacer, le besó apasionadamente y comenzó a meterle las manos por debajo de la camisa. Este la correspondió también con pasión y se otorgaron unas calurosas caricias por todo el cuerpo.  
Sin embargo, el pelirrojo acabó deteniendo a la pelirrosa.

—Espera... Tiré los condones en la planta baja, deberíamos ir a por ellos.—Mencionó Eijirou, separándose de ella con cuidado de no parecer brusco. Pero Mina sacó del bolsillo del pantalón uno de los preservativos de su equipo, sonriendo pervertida.

—Cogí uno sin que te dieras cuenta, sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos...—Contestó la adolescente, guiñándole un ojo. Su acompañante sonrió contento tras saber que no tenían que ir a ningún sitio y pasar por delante de sus celosos compañeros de clase. Le iba a proponer que comenzaran a quitarse la ropa, aunque de pronto las luces se apagaron solas, y simultaneamente en todo el edificio también. La luz se había ido.

Los que estaban aún en la planta baja se quedaron extrañados e intentaron mantenerse quietos al no ver nada por miedo a tropezarse o chocar con otra persona hasta que tuvieran luz. No había tormenta fuera, que era lo que generalmente hacía que se fuera la luz. Tampoco había muchas cosas eléctricas enchufadas, o al menos eso pensaban los que estaban en la sala común, pues alguno de los que se marcharon o no estaba allí podían haber enchufado muchas cosas a la vez.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todo quedó a oscuras de repente?

 **¡Continuará!**


	7. Apagón

**[Antes de comenzar me gustaría contestar a unas reviews en concreto:**

 **A la pregunta de Tx** **ukyahm: _¡Muy buenas a ti también y gracias por leer y comentar!  
_** _ **Verás, quería meter a todos los alumnos de la clase 1A en el fanfic y Mineta tiene que estar también aunque no sepa más que decir guarradas o tonterías y quejarse, y tal vez yo lo exagere mucho, eso es culpa mía, pero me hace mucha gracia meterle así tan fuera de contexto para hacerlo un poco más divertido y que todos se pongan en su contra a veces por las cosas que suelta xD. Para mi es fácil llevar al personaje de Mineta porque me gusta llevar ese tipo de personajes y mencionar el tema del sexo tan fácilmente, yo soy una persona muy abierta y francamente me gusta hablar y escribir sobre ello a pesar de que la gente siga pensando que es un tema SÚPER tabú (bueno, la forma en la que lo trata Mineta es desagradable y no estaría de acuerdo con eso en la vida real). Yo no haría lo mismo que él, obviamente, pero esto es ficción, exagerar es divertido, sin embargo en un fanfic serio de otra temática no le haría así de loco y salido, o sea que llevo a los personajes dependiendo de la categoría del fanfic, y este es comedia y un tanto OOC por el contexto, normalmente estas cosas en el anime/manga no las harían de esta manera.**_

 **A Reader912: _Sí, soy española, me alegra saber que te sientes familiarizado con mi forma de expresarme. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tantas reviews y apoyo! :)_**

 **Si alguien más quiere preguntar algo puede hacerlo, voy a responder a partir de ahora al principio de cada capítulo :) A los que me habéis comentado en anteriores capítulos cosas como que os encanta mi manera de escribir y expresarme, sinceramente os doy las gracias por alentarme tanto, me alegra saber que os gusta. ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por estar ahí!**

* * *

La luz se había ido en toda la residencia de la clase 1A y también las luces de alrededor en la calle, por lo cual no entraba casi nada de luz por las ventanas, ni siquiera de la luna, ya que estaban entre edificios y la tapaban.  
Algunos cogieron sus teléfonos y encendieron las linternas de estos para ver. Tenya apuntó hacia Denki sin darse cuenta y este quedó cegado por un momento, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo de boca, dando un quejido de dolor.

—¿Qué narices está pasando?—Preguntó Kyouka, quien también tenía su teléfono en la mano con la linterna encendida y apuntó a Denki para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

—Se ha ido la luz, ¿es que no lo ves?...—Contestó el chico rubio, algo dolorido, abrazándose de repente a la de cabello púrpura oscuro.—Anda, protégeme, me da miedo la oscuridad...

—¡Oye, no me agarres así! ¡Aprovechado!

Todos empezaron a discutir sobre lo que ocurría estando nerviosos, algunos se tropezaron al estar a oscuras, y Mineta, aprovechando la confusión y la oscuridad, buscó a alguna chica para toquetearla, y al encontrar un cuerpo aparentemente femenino acercó sus manos y las puso sobre el trasero de la persona que encontró, masajeándolo para comprobar si era realmente una de sus compañeras femeninas y no un chico.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Quién me está tocando el culo?!—Chilló Tooru, que era a la que había encontrado el chico pervertido.

—¡Hagakure-san! ¡Me pregunto si al penetrarte podré ver mi propia polla juguetear dentro de ti!—Exclamaba sin ningún pudor Minoru, alcanzando la entrepierna de la chica invisible desde detrás. Esta gritó horrorizada y se apartó bruscamente, girándose e intentando golpear al chico de baja estatura.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN PUTO CERDO?!—Repentinamente vociferó furioso Ojiro dondequiera que estuviera, intentando guiarse por las luces de sus compañeros intentando llegar hacia Mineta para pegarle.

Los demás intentaron buscar a su irrespetuoso compañero de pelo negro y morado hasta que dieron con él y todos le miraron muy cabreados. Ojiro al verle directamente se tiró a él y le agarró del cuello y le zarandeó furioso. Mientras, los demás miraban escandalizados, excepto Tooru, que se había emocionado de que el chico que le gustaba le defendiera así.

—¡O-Ojiro-kun, detente!—Pidió Tokoyami, mandando a Dark Shadow para que detuviera al rubio de la cola. La sombra le sujetó y le separó de Mineta, que se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Momo, que seguía por allí sin comentar nada.

—¡Gracias Tokoyami-kun!—Lloriqueó el pequeñajo, sujetándose a las piernas de la muchacha morena.—¡Ese mono está loco!

—Madre mía, cómo ha saltado Ojiro-kun... se suponía que él es una persona pacífica.—Comentaba Izuku, algo preocupado por la situación.

—Claro que soy pacífico...—Se defendió intentando relajarse el nombrado, aunque aún con enfado en su cara. Dark Shadow le soltó finalmente y el chico se rascó la cabeza.—pero esas burradas hacia Tooru-chan no se las permito al desgraciado ese. ¡No puede hacer siempre lo que le de la gana y acosar así a las chicas!

—Uuh, ella te mola y querías defenderla del guarro de Mineta.—Denki caminó hacia el otro rubio y le dio un codazo.

—¡E-eso no es...!

—¡Chicos, basta! —Alzó la voz Tenya, tratando de llevar la situación adecuadamente.—Vamos a calmarnos, hay que averiguar por qué se ha ido la luz en vez de discutir entre nosotros. ¿Cuántos estamos aquí en el salón?

—A ver...—Se puso pensativa Ochako, la cual también estaba por ahí y se puso a mirar a su alrededor buscando gente en los sitios donde había luz de las linternas de los móviles.—está Tooru-chan, Ojiro-kun, Mineta-kun, Deku-kun, Tokoyami-kun, Momo-chan, Kyouka-chan, Kaminari-kun, Tsuyu-chan, tú y yo... Todoroki-kun y Shoji-kun se marcharon antes a buscar a Aoyama-kun porque desapareció de nuevo y podría ser algo problemático en su estado. Los demás no sé donde están, pero se marcharon hace rato.

—Eso significa que casi la mitad de la clase se ha desperdigado, quizá alguno de los que faltan es el responsable de todo esto...—Mencionó Midoriya, también poniéndose a cavilar y a hablarlo en voz alta.—Tal vez uno de ellos ha querido hacernos algún tipo de jugarreta y ha apagado las luces para asustarnos o algo, no hay motivos para ello, pero...—Este seguía hablando de sus cosas él solo hasta que alguien le dio una colleja, pero como estaba a oscuras esa parte de la sala no supo quien lo hizo.—¡Eh! ¿quién me ha pegado?

—Dudo que alguno de nuestros compañeros quiera molestarnos hasta el punto de provocar un apagón para asustarnos.—Añadió Tooru, después de tranquilizarse de la burrada que le soltó rato antes Mineta y de emocionarse al darse cuenta de que Ojiro se había enfadado mucho por aquello y podía significar que le gustase ella.—Pero deberíamos investigar por si acaso.

—Madre mía, ahora esto es una historia de terror,—Dijo Kyouka tratando de que Denki la soltase, pues seguía abrazado a ella.—ahora es cuando empezamos a morir todos uno a uno y vamos a tener que hacer de detectives como Shinichi Kudo.

—¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA!—Chilló con miedo Mineta, también agarrado a la pierna de Yaoyorozu.—¡N-nadie va a morir! ¡¿VERDAD?!

—Ay, ¡suéltate ya de mi pierna, so baboso!—Momo agitó su pierna derecha, donde estaba enganchado el muchacho y le hizo soltarse. Este estaba asustado, así que intentó volver a agarrarse.—¡Mineta por favor, déjame en paz!

—No saquemos las cosas de quicio,—Volvió a hablar Iida, suspirando un poco harto de todo aquello.—no va a pasar nada, probablemente sea un fallo eléctrico o algo parecido, esas cosas suelen pasar.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos mientras, gero?—Cuestionaba Tsuyu, que se había mantenido callada todo el rato.

—Pues esperar a que vuelva la luz o ir a buscar el problema e intentar solucionarlo.

—¿Cómo pretendes que nosotros solucionemos un problema así?—Preguntó Kyouka, en parte molesta.—No somos electricistas.

—Pero puede ser un problema sencillo como que haya muchas cosas conectadas a la corriente o bien que alguien la haya apagado a propósito.—Habló esta vez Ojiro.

—Bueno, vayamos a buscar a los demás para evitar que se maten por las escaleras, gero.—Propuso la chica rana.—Es mejor que intentar hacer algo peligroso con la electricidad.

—Si mandamos a Kaminari tocar el cuadro de la electricidad no le pasaría nada, ¿no?—Opinaba la chica de cabello púrpura.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué quieres matarme?!—Se quejaba el rubio, mirando fijamente y con enfado a su compañera.

—¡No quiero matarte, bobo! ¡No te pasaría absolutamente nada porque tu quirk es eléctrico!

—¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡Tal vez como esa electricidad no procede de mi me mata!

—¿Pero qué chorradas estáis diciendo?—Insistió Momo, al final agarrando a Mineta de la camisa, haciendo que quedase suspendido en el aire.—¡Vamos a hacer algo ya! Que no podemos estar toda la noche así.

—¡Momo-san!—El pequeñajo intentaba acercar las manos hacia los senos de la chica morena, pero esta le mantenía bien alejado.—¡Cógeme en brazos y apriétame entre tus melones!—Ella no respondió y le soltó, haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo.—¡AY! ¡ERES CRUEEEL!

—Bueno, pues supongo que iremos por parejas o como mucho en grupos de tres,—Comunicaba Tenya mirando a los demás.—vamos a buscar al resto.

—Propongo que algunos se queden aquí por si acaso alguien vuelve.—Sugirió Midoriya.

—Buena idea, si quieres quédate tú con Uraraka-san.

—¡Eso no es para nada una buena idea!—Gritó Minoru, aún en el suelo, molesto.—¡Antes les pillé a punto de hacer guarrerías en los baños!

El resto de sus compañeros jadearon con sorpresa y miraron a Izuku y a Ochako sin podérselo creer.

—¡O-oye! ¡Eso es mentira!—Exclamó el de cabello verde, poniéndose rojo repentinamente.

—¡Solo nos íbamos a besar!—Se defendió la de pelo castaño.—¡No hay nada de guarro en eso!

—Oh, ¿entonces hay algo entre vosotros, gero?—Tsuyu miró pícaramente a su amiga morena.

—S-supongo...—Ochako miró de reojo a Izuku y él estaba totalmente nervioso, aunque a la vez cegado por las múltiples linternas de sus compañeros que les apuntaban a los ojos.—¡Pero mejor vamos a continuar! ¿Eh? Mejor que los delegados se queden aquí por si acaso y nosotros vamos a buscar, ¿sí?

Los otros asintieron sin decir nada más y cada uno se fue en grupo o pareja. Momo y Tenya se quedaron sentados en los sofás de la sala común. Mineta al quedarse solo y a oscuras optó por quedarse de incógnito en la sala común también para tener controlada a la de cabello negro.

En la parte trasera del edificio, fuera de este, había una especie de caseta donde estaba la alimentación eléctrica del edificio y la calle. Por dentro había múltiples cuadros de luz para cada planta con interruptores dentro de estos que eran para las habitaciones y otras estancias, y más apartado del resto había un interruptor solitario y más grande, que era el general para que todo se apagase o se encendiera a la vez.  
Dentro de la caseta de la electricidad estaba Yuuga extrañamente cuerdo, con la linterna de su móvil encendida y riéndose en bajo mientras apuntaba a los múltiples cuadros de luz.

—¡Ahora el único que brillará aquí seré yo!—Mascullaba para sí mismo, haciendo gestos raros con la mano.—¡Se van a enterar estos de haber ignorado mi glamour todo este tiempo! Jujuju~.

Aoyama en realidad no estaba borracho ni había bebido vino, había fingido que lo bebió cambiando previamente el contenido de su botella por mosto tinto para hacer que los demás contaran menos con su presencia al notarle perjudicado por el alcohol, cosa que normalmente tampoco solían hacer ni siquiera estando normal, pero en ese estado ni al más considerado de su clase se le ocurriría meterle en las actividades, a pesar de que Kirishima le dijo que escondiera una de las notas para la yincana, y esto le impidió a seguir con sus planes.  
Fingió absolutamente todo, caerse al suelo varias veces llevándose dolorosos golpes, meterse la pista del juego anterior en sus partes íntimas, e incluso ir desnudo por ahí delante de los demás y masturbarse delante de Tenya en el armario. Esto último no le importó demasiado, se lo pasó bien, y ver las caras de asco que ponía su compañero peliazul fue demasiado gracioso para el rubio.

Rato antes, él había accionado el interruptor general que alimentaba de electricidad el edificio y la zona de la calle que poseían e hizo que todo se apagara quedando en penumbra, no volvería la luz a no ser que alguien saliera a fuera, entrara en la caseta y volviera a mover el interruptor hacia el lado contrario.  
Yuuga salió del cuarto eléctrico al final y cautelosamente entró por una ventana hacia el primer piso por la que antes salió sin que nadie le viera. Ahora, al estar todo a oscuras era más complicado de ver y debía tener cuidado con su linterna por si acaso veía a alguno de sus compañeros de clase por accidente y descubría su broma. Ahora solo tenía que hacer de las suyas y de paso impedir que alguien fuera hasta el cuarto de la luz.

Volvemos con Bakugou, este ebrio y furioso rubio cenizo no llegó a entrar a su cuarto en ningún momento, además de que rato antes del apagón había visto pasar a Mina y a Kirishima y entrar en la habitación del pelirrojo, y aunque se pusieron a hablar nada más entrar, ahora el del quirk explosivo tras el apagón empezó a escuchar unos gemidos procedentes de la habitación de su amigo que estaba pegando con la suya y optó por irse de ese pasillo, entre molesto y celoso.  
Después de lo que le ocurrió con Todoroki sentía la necesidad de buscar a alguien con quien desfogar sus fieros instintos sexuales. Así es, Katsuki no es un borracho depresivo, ni agresivo (que ya bastante agresividad tenía de por sí estando normal), ni siquiera alegre o vivaz, si no que era un depredador sexual por alguna extraña razón.

Había estado alardeando de que le encantaba la bebida y exigía alcohol en la fiesta porque si no era de críos según él, sin embargo, con beber media petaca que le había dado su amigo pelirrojo, este se emborrachó al no estar acostumbrado a esas sustancias, lo que daba la sensación de que bebió más de lo que realmente pudo ingerir.

Aprovechó el apagón para buscar a la gente y así aprovecharse de ella a oscuras, se había convertido en una especie de Mineta 2.0, pero más serio y claramente fuerte y podría conseguir lo que quería al ser bastante rudo, no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que tendría intentar violar a alguien o incluso lograrlo, era algo muy serio y no era consciente de ello. Es más, en ese estado no distinguiría un sexo del otro con tal de meterla, cosa que normalmente no haría a ninguno de los dos sexos porque solo le interesaba patear culos y no con fines sexuales, si no para hacer daño de verdad. El alcohol cambió la percepción del entorno del de ojos rojos, y entonces, guiándose por las luces de las ventanas intentó moverse por el pasillo, ya que este continuaba en el cuarto piso en el que se encontraba su habitación.  
Trató de localizar el ascensor para bajar sin posibilidad de tropezarse por las escaleras por culpa de la oscuridad y su importante embriaguez, sin embargo, al llegar a las puertas del ascensor y darle al botón unas cuantas veces cada vez más impacientemente, se dio cuenta de que al no haber luz el ascensor tampoco funcionaba. Humillado por sí mismo le pegó una fuerte patada a las puertas metálicas del elevador y gruñó.

Tsuyu y Tokoyami estaban en ese momento subiendo por las escaleras de entre el primer piso y el segundo. Escucharon aquel sonido aterrador y se detuvieron en seco, mirándose y también a su alrededor con pavor.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!—Exclamó el de la cabeza de pájaro, sin moverse del escalón en el que se había quedado.

—Debe de ser alguno de nuestros amigos, gero,—Respondía la chica rana.—somos veinte personas en este edificio.

—Pero, ¿no crees que ese ruido metálico ha sido muy extraño?

—Puede que alguien se haya chocado contra algo de metal sin querer, ¡vamos a investigar arriba!

—Está bien, de todas maneras somos aspirantes a héroes, si sucede algo malo sabremos confrontarlo.

—Exacto, ¡pues tira para arriba tú primero, gero!—La muchacha de cabello verde oscuro puso las manos en la espalda de su compañero y le empujó levemente para que subiera las escaleras por delante de ella, pero a este eso no le hacía mucha gracia, además iba alumbrando Tsuyu el oscuro camino y no tenía sentido que fuera detrás.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!

—¡Porque eres mi sirviente! ¡Venga venga!—Ella le dio su teléfono para que alumbrase él en su lugar y estos siguieron caminando.

Entre tanto, Bakugou trataba de bajar las escaleras lentamente, no tenía su teléfono a mano para alumbrar por ahí, así que tuvo que ir a oscuras completamente con todo el cuidado del mundo. Oía gente hablar de lejos, pero quería encontrar a alguien que estuviera solo, así que intentó pasar desapercibido y quedarse en la tercera planta esperando a que no hubiese gente en grupo.

Izuku y Ochako por su parte estaban en el segundo piso, pero iban a pasar al tercero tras oír aquel ruido para investigar lo que fue. Caminaban tranquilamente mirando todo con sus linternas por si se encontraban con algún compañero suyo. Estos dos estaban callados por lo de antes, pues sabían que se gustaban el uno al otro, pero no hablaron de ser pareja o algo así, básicamente porque no dejaron de interrumpirles y no pudieron quedar en nada concreto. Querían charlar sobre ello, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación, hasta que finalmente uno de los dos se atrevió:

—Oye... ¿no vamos a comentar nada sobre lo que pasó antes?—Preguntó primero Uraraka, tras estar intentando decidirse durante un buen rato, ya que Deku no le decía nada porque era mucho más tímido que ella, y sería ella quien iniciara la conversación que tanto quería tener.

—¿Sobre qué...?—Respondió el peliverde con otra pregunta, estando algo nervioso pero sabiendo a lo que la morena se refería.

—¡No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero!—La chica se detuvo en seco en el pasillo antes de subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y le agarró de la muñeca a su amigo.

—Bueno... sí... lo sé, pero no sé manejar esas cosas, yo soy algo negado con las chicas y me cuesta mucho... ¡y-ya bastante que antes me atreví a intentar besarte y nos interrumpieron!

—Lo entiendo, aunque al menos ya sé que sientes lo mismo por mi que yo por ti...

—Sí... cierto. Quisiera estar más tiempo a solas contigo y hablar mejor de lo que sea.

Ochako se quedó pensativa y apagó la linterna de su teléfono, guardándose este en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Luego, sin haber soltado la muñeca de Izuku, se llevó a este hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas de esa planta. Su habitación estaba justo en ese y planeaba ir a ella.

—Iremos a mi cuarto... ¡Ahí estaremos verdaderamente a solas!—Comentó decidida la adolescente de ojos marrones, llevándose con ella a su chico.

—¡P-pero tenemos que buscar a los demás! Y si ven que no estamos nos buscarán a nosotros...—Él estaba claramente nervioso porque se imaginaba un montón de cosas que podían pasar por la cabeza de su compañera para querer llevarle a su cuarto.

Ella se detuvo frente a su puerta y soltó a Izuku, mirándole a los ojos.

—Pues no entraremos pero nos quedaremos en la parte más oscura del pasillo...—Dijo la chica y le quitó el teléfono, apagando la linterna y se lo guardó junto al suyo propio. Una vez estando en el fondo del pasillo de las chicas de ese piso, Ochako acorraló a chico pecoso y acercó su cara a la de él.—Si alguien nos llama lo oiremos...

—O-Ochako-chan...—Dijo en bajo el chico, sonrojado, aunque ya no veía nada, pero podía notar la respiración de ella cerca de sus labios.—¿Y si vuelve la luz y alguien nos ve...?

—Tranquilo... no creo que nadie venga justamente hasta aquí.—Se acercó la de cabello castaño a los labios de su compañero y le besó delicadamente, pegándose a su cuerpo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y su beso se intensificó.

Uraraka solo quería ser romántica con Deku, estaba cariñosa y ya que le tenía quería aprovechar cuanto pudiese mientras estuvieran solos y tranquilos. Por parte del chico de ojos verdes, este estaba nervioso, pues por las palabras de la joven pensó que ella deseaba ir más allá, pero no le mencionó nada subido de tono, así que prefirió no precipitarse y solo se dejó llevar por sus besos, después de todo era lo mejor que le pasó en todo el día.

Hacía mucho rato, cuando acababan de apagarse las luces, Eijirou y Mina se preguntaron qué había pasado, pero en vez de salir con sus amigos a buscar una explicación, simplemente lo aprovecharon para acabar de desnudarse y meterse dentro de la cama para comenzar a experimentar con sus cuerpos. Estaban tan excitados y deseosos por hacerlo que no se preocuparon por lo que pudiera pasar. Al parecer todo el mundo en esa fiesta tenía ganas de pasar al siguiente nivel y divertirse de maneras que no siempre podían llevar a cabo, pues eran sometidos a la presión de las clases y de los villanos que solían atacar. Por una vez que podían tener diversión no la iban a desperdiciar.

El resto de personas continuaban vagando por el edificio para reunirse con sus amigos perdidos o buscar los cuadros de luces ya que ningún otro sabía dónde estaba realmente, Yuuga lo averiguó de casualidad. Bakugou se cansó de estar en el tercer piso porque nadie pasaba por allí y decidió bajar ya por las escaleras de dicho piso para llegar al segundo, pudo oír cerca a Tokoyami y a Tsuyu que estaban subiendo aún las escaleras y vio su linterna encendida, pensó que ya habrían pasado de largo, pero rápidamente se quitó del punto de mira de ellos para que no le vieran, pensó en llevarse a la chica rana, pero estaba el otro con ella, y en la oscuridad Dark Shadow le pillaría rápido estando él ebrio, de modo que trató de evitarles e intentar pillar por sorpresa a otra persona que preferentemente estuviera sola.

 **¡Continuará!**


	8. Lujuria desenfrenada

**[Tuve un pequeño error y dije que la habitación de Ochako estaba en el segundo piso cuando realmente la que está ahí es la de Izuku, la de ella está en el cuarto piso, pero si lo cambio ahora descolocaré muchas cosas porque Bakugou estaba en ese mismo piso en la zona de los chicos y se los encontraría fácilmente, de modo que haced como que van a la habitación del otro y aquí no ha pasado nada xD, son cosas que pasan al tener tantos pisos, habitaciones y personajes en cuenta]**

* * *

Cada uno trataba de buscar los cuadros de luces, a excepción de Tenya, Momo y Mineta que se encontraban en la sala común esperando a la gente, Yuuga que fue quien las apagó, y Bakugou que iba a su bola tratando de encontrar entretenimiento. Koda directamente se había ido a dormir porque ya era demasiado tarde para él y tenía sueño. Avisó a unos cuantos que estaban con él para que se lo comunicara a los demás y estos también buscaron al resto.

Shoji y Todoroki iban juntos porque eran ''equipo'' de sirviente y amo gracias al juego de la yincana, y estos dos buscaban a Yuuga para evitar que se lastimara por ahí en su supuesto estado de embriaguez, ya que aún pensaban que estaba borracho. El rubio se encontraba en el primer piso andando cautelosamente entre la oscuridad intentando que nadie le pillara, o si le veían se haría el afectado por el alcohol de nuevo. Había descuidado la caseta eléctrica de fuera para hacerles jugarretas a los demás en la penumbra y se asustaran. Tenía en cuenta que cualquiera podría encontrar la caseta y volver a dar la luz, pero no estaba compinchado con nadie y debía ingeniárselas él solo. Pudo ver la luz de la linterna de algún teléfono sobre la mesa donde estaban las cosas para picar, iluminaba la parte de los sofás donde estaban sentados los delegados hablando de sus cosas. También vio a Mineta, que estaba tras el respaldo del sofá en el que estaban sentados los otros dos y este trataba de escuchar la conversación que mantenían. No decían gran cosa, solo suposiciones sobre lo que podía haber pasado o bien el comportamiento de algunos de la clase.

—Se han descontrolado mucho, sabía que esto iba a acabar mal.—Se quejaba Tenya, que había cogido un pastel para comer mientras esperaba.

—Eres un quejica, si nos lo hemos pasado bien, menos cuando Mineta soltaba burradas y nos tocaba a las chicas.—Contestó Momo, sin saber que el nombrado se encontraba escondido tras ella, lo que a él le desilusionó.

—Ah, eso es otra cosa, no entiendo cómo pudisteis atrasarme a mi en un principio y dejar que él estuviera en todo momento aquí si nos molesta a todos con su comportamiento.

—No seas rencoroso, tú podías haber cancelado la fiesta por nada, a él se le puede controlar porque es pequeño e inofensivo, si fuera más grande y fuerte realmente sería un problema mayor. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría con nosotras pudiéndonos?

—Es verdad... Pero no creo que él intentara haceros algo si pudiera con vosotras, una cosa es ser un pervertido y otra un violador de verdad, hace eso sabiendo que no logrará gran cosa, solo quiere aprovechar, pero sé que no es tan malo como para forzar a alguien a tener relaciones con él.

Mineta no tenía muy claro si estaban hablando bien de él o mal, pero no le gustaba demasiado que dijeran cosas sobre su persona a sus espaldas.

—En fin, el caso es que ahora parece que la cosa está más tranquila, aunque llegó a tocar a la pobre Tooru.—Volvía a decir Yaoyorozu sirviéndose un poco de refresco que quedaba.—Pero dejemos de hablar de este pesado, deberíamos alumbrar más la sala por si viene alguien y no le vemos.

—Pensé justo eso, podrías hacer aparecer alguna lámpara o una linterna normal más potente.—Sugirió el de cabello azul.—Eso iluminará más la sala.

La chica de pelo negro asintió y se levantó un poco la camisa de su pijama para hacer aparecer de su torso algún objeto útil que pudiera iluminar más que un teléfono móvil.

Como se habían quedado callados, el pequeñajo se asomó un poco por un lateral del sofá esperando que no se le viera y pudo ver a Momo con la camisa levantada, se le podía ver el sujetador rosa que usaba en ese momento. Trató de calmarse y no excitarse delatándose, pero de repente pudo sentir algo en su espalda, algo que le tocaba, como si fuera una mano, entonces giró su cabeza bruscamente para ver quién era, totalmente asustado pero en silencio, y no vio a nadie. Detrás suya todo estaba oscuro, se podía ver cómo entraba muy poca luz de una ventana que estaba un poco más atrás, aunque no llegaba a dar a lo que había tras es sofá.  
Minoru tembló aterrorizado y pegó su espalda al respaldo del asiento, respirando con pesadez e intentando ver a su alrededor, pero no veía gran cosa en la zona iluminada, solo podía ver la entrada del edificio y un poco más allá la puerta cerrada de la cocina, pero no había rastro de personas.  
Intentó relajarse por un momento al notar que había tranquilidad y Momo había sacado una lámpara de camping, haciendo que hubiera más luz en la sala. Seguían sin ver a nadie más en los alrededores. Mineta estaba inquieto por lo que acababa de sentir en su espalda y pensó que se trataba de algo paranormal. Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de nada porque seguían sentados en el sofá charlando de algunas cosas y comiendo o bebiendo.

El de pelo morado y negro pensó en irse de allí con otra persona, seguramente con Denki o volver a su habitación, pero le daba miedo moverse solo por allí en la oscuridad, ni siquiera con la linterna de su teléfono estaría tranquilo. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina que quedaba lejos de él en la otra parte de la estancia, pero ahora esta estaba abierta de la nada. Allí estaba muy oscuro, negro completamente porque las cortinas de las ventanas de allí estaban echadas y estaban lejos de la puerta. Entonces, en mitad de la oscuridad de la puerta, una luz lineal de color azul claro se disparó de una parte de la sala a la otra en horizontal, y Mineta, al verlo, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y gritó asustado sin poder más, descubriéndose, pero yendo al sofá con los otros dos y abrazando a Momo.

—¡¿Mineta?!—Exclamaron los dos delegados, extrañados de que se encontrase allí y no hubiera dicho nada.

—¡ACABO DE VER UNA LUZ FANTASMAL EN LA COCINA!—Chillaba este, llorando de miedo.—¡ANTES ALGO ME HA TOCADO Y HA ABIERTO UNA PUERTA QUE ESTABA CERRADA! ¡UN FANTASMA ME QUIERE MATAR!

—¡Deja de gritar!—Le pidió molesta la muchacha.—¡Me vas a dejar sorda!

—¿Un fantasma? ¡Pero qué tontería!—Dijo Iida, cruzándose de brazos.—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas espiándonos?

—¡Solo quería quedarme aquí porque no me gusta estar a oscuras por ahí solo!—Se acurrucó entre los pechos de Momo, aprovechando que estaba cerca de ellos.—¡Protégeme, oh musa de las tetas gordas!

—¡¿Otra vez?!—Ella le apartó bruscamente tirándole al suelo.—Mira, si eres un cagón me da igual, ¡pero no lo aproveches para manosearme! Esto ya no es normal, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a alguien con quien quedarte y que te soporte?

—¡Porque no quiero ir solo! ¡TENGO MIEDO!—Se levantó del suelo, ya que había caído de culo y de paso cogió una rosquilla de la mesa para tranquilizarse comiendo.

Ambos delegados suspiraron y se miraron entre sí mientras el otro miraba desde su altura, comiendo la rosquilla con cara de pena.

—Yaoyorozu-san, lo mejor será que te lo lleves y busques a alguien para que se lo quede, es como un niño pequeño.—Le dijo Tenya, porque realmente no soportaba que hiciera tanto el tonto.

—Yo no sé qué pinto llevándole a este con sus amiguitos, no sé dónde están y además va a intentar tocarme todo el camino.—Protestaba la adolescente, y era lógico.

—Ya, pero algo tenía que pedirte que hicieras por mi, eres mi sirvienta se supone, no quería pedirte nada que sobrepasara los límites de mi moral, pero esto es realmente necesario.

Momo suspiró y se levantó del sofá, sacando de su cuello una linterna.

—Bien, vámonos, espero que venga ese fantasma y se te eche encima.—Bromeaba ella, encendiendo la linterna y miró por última vez a Tenya.—No te muevas de aquí, volveré en un rato si encuentro a alguien y puedo alejar a este de mi.

Entonces el de las gafas asintió y los otros dos se marcharon en dirección a las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Deku y Ochako continuaban dándose besos y caricias en el final del pasillo de los chicos de la segunda planta. El chico estaba apoyado de espaldas en la pared mientras que ella estaba colocada delante suyo. Él acabó pasando sus manos al trasero de su acompañante y lo acarició un poco, también apretándolo, quería tener iniciativa en algo. Ella jadeó en bajo, cerca del oído de Midoriya, a decir verdad Ochako estaba empezando a sentirse un poco caliente, había avanzado mucho con él, y tal vez le daba un poco de miedo ir tan rápido ir al siguiente nivel. Su cuerpo quería hacerlo, pero su moral se lo impedía y pensaba que era precipitar las cosas. ¿De verdad quería perder la virginidad con Izuku? Era algo que debía cavilar profundamente, pero, ¿cuándo volverían a estar tranquilos sin tensiones por los ataques de los villanos o las clases? Era cierto que al vivir juntos podían encontrarse por las noches en sus dormitorios los fines de semana y aprovechar así, pero ella sentía que ese era el mejor momento y los demás en el futuro los notaría forzados y planeados.  
No se contuvo la morena y agarró una de las manos del de cabello verde, poniéndosela en su pecho izquierdo.

Por su parte, Deku estaba pensando que Uraraka quería cariños y crear ambiente para luego pasar la noche juntos. Él estaba nervioso, pero preparado, no le molestaba y seguiría adelante con aquello si ella se lo pedía. Cuando la muchacha le hizo agarrarle uno de sus senos, este se estremeció al notar lo blandito que era, incluso lo apretó un poco. Se decidió por agarrarle el otro también y cambiarse de lugar, esta vez acorralándola a ella en la pared, mientras incrementaba la pasión del momento jugando con sus pechos sobre la ropa. Ochako gimió en bajo, por si alguien pasaba por los pasillos contiguos, y puso sus manos sobre las de Izuku.

—D-Deku-kun...—Le susurró al chico al oído en un tono lujurioso.—Entremos a tu cuarto, por favor, me dan igual los demás ahora o si nos buscan, quiero estar contigo y... bueno... ya sabes...

Este, al oír los deseos de su compañera asintió con nerviosismo, pero sonreía como un estúpido, abriendo los ojos bastante, con ilusión.

—¡C-claro! ¡Ha-haré lo que quieras...!—Balbuceaba este como un tonto, soltando los pechos de la joven y esta misma le agarró la mano para ir a la habitación al fin, pero el peliverde recordó algo muy importante y se detuvo, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.—¡Ah, espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—S-si vamos a hacer lo que estoy pensando... ¿N-no sería adecuado ir a buscar... e-el objeto final de la yincana...?—Deku se estaba refiriendo a los condones que ganaron en el juego, pero estos se habían quedado en la mesa de la comida en el primer piso.

—Sí, cierto... Pues no tenemos más remedio que ir, así que vayamos a la sala común a por los preservativos y punto, la gente estará desperdigada, lo malo es que Tenya y Momo estarán allí y nos verán cogerlos.

—No importa, tenemos ganas, no creo que nos prohíban algo como esto...

Ellos dos no perdieron el tiempo y volvieron a encender las linternas de sus móviles para guiarse entre la oscuridad hasta el piso inferior.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Eijirou, este y Mina estaban ellos ya en la cama, bajo las sábanas a pesar de que hiciera algo de calor. Ella se encontraba acostada con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, y él se encontraba encima, sosteniendo las piernas de la pelirrosa mientras la penetraba cuidadosamente. Ya habían empezado hacía rato, y previamente a la chica le había estado doliendo, pues era su primera vez y el pelirrojo debía contener sus ganas de poseer a la chica. Se encontraba él moviendo sus caderas en un lento vaivén mientras su miembro entraba y salía de la vagina de la chica, y se movía fácilmente por lo lubricado que estaba, gracias a la excitación de Mina. Ella gemía de placer, aún podía sentir un poco de escozor dentro de ella, sin embargo le gustaba y acabó por desear más.

—Eijirou... dame más...—Jadeó Ashido, deseando que el pelirrojo aumentara el ritmo, y él asintió sonrojado y se decidió por embestir a su chica un poco más intensamente, pero no demasiado, iría yendo cada vez más rápido para no acabar pronto.

A parte de penetrarla un poco más rápido, soltó una de sus piernas para agarrarle un pecho y jugar con su pezón. Mina gimió un poco más alto al notarlo, eso la excitó un poco más y no lo impidió en ningún momento.

Ellos continuaron con lo suyo a oscuras mientras los demás se buscaban entre sí. Momo y Mineta iban por las escaleras subiendo al segundo piso, el chico había agarrado la mano de su compañera, y esta tuvo que aguantarse y dejarle, era mejor que si él trataba de tocarla en zonas indebidas. Vieron pasar por su lado a Uraraka y a Midoriya, se saludaron y luego cada cual siguió su camino.  
Al final Minoru se decidió por ir a su cuarto, así que al llegar a la puerta este la abrió y se quedó mirando a Yaoyorozu.

—Oye... ¿quieres entrar?—Le dijo este en tono seductor, o al menos intentándolo, y luego se metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y sacó un condón del equipo morado, ya que seguía sin pantalones y no tenía otro sitio donde guardarlo.—Lo tengo todo previsto, Momo-san~. ¡Podrías gozar mucho si lo quisieras!

—¡¿Pero tú eres tonto o esnifas pegamento?!—Gritó ella nerviosa y asqueada por lo que acababa de presenciar.—¡No voy a entrar a esa habitación a hacer nada de nada contigo! Es más, voy a subir a mi cuarto para ir al baño y tú te vas a quedar aquí solito, ya paso de ti. Buenas noches.—Ella le dio la espalda y se fue sin dejar que el muchacho le dijera nada más, este solo suspiró y se quedó un rato en la puerta, mirando cómo su diosa se alejaba.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras aún Katsuki y estaba escuchando cómo ellos dos discutían, de hecho escuchó que Momo iba a ir al baño de su cuarto y eso le dio una idea brillante porque ella estaba sola. Se la cruzó por las escaleras y ambos se detuvieron y se miraron.

—¿A ti cómo se te ocurre beber tanto?—Preguntó la morena directamente a su compañero al verle aferrado como una lapa a una barandilla de las escaleras para no caerse.—No queremos tener problemas con los profesores así que no rompas nada ni causes ningún problema.

—¡QUE SÍ, CULO GORDO! ¡DÉJAME VIVIR!—Le gritó el rubio, aún afectado y la apartó de su camino, terminando de bajar al segundo piso. Ella no dijo nada, solo suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza y siguió su camino. Bakugou decidió evitarla por el momento y no mirarla demasiado para no excitarse mucho, quería acorralarla estando sola, y sabía que Mineta seguía por allí, de hecho eso le hizo tener otra de sus brillantes ideas de borracho que no podían acabar bien, él no pensaba con claridad, solo actuaba bajo sus impulsos.

El chico bajito por su parte seguía en la puerta escuchando los gritos como un cotilla, pero cuando dejó de oír ruidos se extrañó. El pasillo había vuelto a quedar en penumbra al alejarse Momo con su luz, y Katsuki no tenía teléfono ni nada con qué alumbrar, y avanzaba sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Minoru. Este al notar una presencia extraña se volvió a asustar pensando que se trataba de otro fantasma. Tembloroso agarró su teléfono, el cual también escondía en sus calzoncillos, y encendió su linterna. No vio nada a lo lejos en el pasillo, pero al darse la vuelta se topó directamente con Bakugou, quien le miraba como un toro bravo enfurecido, con las fosas nasales abiertas, los dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos, aunque tuvo que cerrarlos un segundo porque el otro le dio con toda la luz en la cara.

—¡ENANO DE MIERDA!—Exclamó extendiendo una mano y agarrándole de la camisa al contrario, levantándole del suelo. Mineta gritó asustado, pero en parte le alivió que no fuera un fantasma.

—¡¿Q-qué pasa...?! ¡N-no he hecho nada malo!—Se intentó defender el de pelo violeta y negro, encogido mientras de nuevo era suspendido en el aire, esta vez por el rubio cenizo.

—¡ESTOY CALIENTE, Y TÚ VAS A AYUDARME CON ESO!

—¡¿C-CÓMO?! ¡¿Quieres que te busque a una tía buenorra?! ¡Momo es mía eh!

—¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! ¡PERO AHORA MISMO NO QUIERO UNA TÍA! ¡AHORA QUIERO PETARTE EL CULO! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO BIEN?!

—¡¿P-POR QUÉ QUIERES HACERME ESO A MI?! ¡S-SOY FEO Y PEQUEÑITO!—Los chillidos irritantes de Minoru se oían por todo el edificio, al igual que los bruscos gritos de Bakugou, y alguno que otro de sus compañeros en pisos distintos podrían oírles gritar, pero no entenderían qué gritaban por pura suerte.

—¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—Como ya le tenía agarrado, el muchacho rubio puso a su compañero de clase de cara a la pared aún sosteniéndole y tirándole el teléfono al suelo, que afortunadamente no se rompió ni se apagó la linterna, cayó de pantalla hacia abajo y quedó de manera que la luz apuntara hacia arriba y se viera esa parte del pasillo.

El pequeño se movía violentamente intentando forcejear y soltarse, incluso lagrimeaba un poco sin poder reaccionar bien a lo que estaba pasando. Por la baja altura del otro chico Bakugou no podía hacer mucho, si trataba de quedarle sujeto mientras se preparaba seguramente se le escaparía o no podría hacerlo bien solo con dos manos, además estaba torpe por los efectos del alcohol todavía y no se coordinaba muy bien.

—¡B-Bakugou-kun! ¡Y-yo no soy gay!—Trataba Mineta de convencer a Katsuki entre sollozos y angustia.—¡Se nota mucho! ¡PERO TAMPOCO SOY BISEXUAL! ¡S-SUÉLTAME!

Él, sin remedio le puso en el suelo, pero no lo soltó. Solo le miró fijamente muy amenazante.

—¡Quiero que te estés quieto!—Ordenó el rubio de ojos rojos.—¡Como te muevas y entres a la habitación juro que reviento la puta puerta! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

—...V-vale...—El chico se quedó inmóvil, bastante asustado, rezaba por que alguien llegase y le salvase de esa situación, pero entonces pudo ver cómo Bakugou se bajaba un poco los pantalones de su pijama torpemente y después trataba de bajar sus calzoncillos bóxer. Aprovechando esto Mineta cogió dos bolas de su pelo y las tiró a los ojos al rubio para entretenerle y escapar. Este gritó furioso y ciego y como tenía los pantalones bajados se los pisó y se resbaló, cayéndose hacia delante. El pequeñajo huyó rápidamente ignorando su móvil caído junto a Bakugou, prefería que un fantasma le atacase a que ese loco le atrapase y le hiciera daño. Entonces bajó rápidamente las escaleras a oscuras intentando no caerse y huyó de allí con el corazón a mil después de ese horrible susto.

El de ojos rojos gruñía muy enfadado, todos se le escapaban, pensó en que la solución era ir más suave y así tal vez conseguía algo. Se quitó las bolas pegajosas de la cara y las apartó como pudo, se puso bien la ropa y pasó completamente de perseguir a Minoru porque no merecía la pena.  
Pudo ver a Momo bajar de nuevo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso con prisa y apuntó a Katsuki con la linterna al llegar hasta donde estaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡He oído gritos!—Decía alarmada ella.

—¡¿Que qué pasa?!—Cuestionó de vuelta retóricamente el rubio cenizo, con una sonrisa algo pervertida, acercándose a la chica.—¡El pelo uva de los cojones no ha aguantado tanta sensualidad y ha huido!

—¿Bakugou-kun? ¿Qué has intentado con Mineta exactamente...?

—¡METERLE LA POLLA POR EL CULO! ¡PERO NO SE DEJA!

—Eh... ¿Te encuentras bien...? A nadie le pone ese, ¿por qué querrías hacerle eso?

—¡Por agredirle y que se sintiera mal porque es asqueroso, me cae mal y huele peor!—Bakugou se acercó cada vez más a la de cabello oscuro y le puso la mano en la cadera.—¡Además por desahogarme! Con quien sea...—Miró de arriba abajo a la muchacha, y al tenerla agarrada la acercó a su cuerpo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Está claro que el alcohol te ha trastocado, no estás bien, deberías ir a acostarte a tu cuarto...—El tono en el que ella lo decía no parecía ser serio ni molesto, es más, se estaba poniendo un poco roja y no se había apartado, solo le puso la mano libre en el pecho de Katsuki, que aún estaba sin camisa, lo acarició un poco y subió hasta su hombro, quedando la mano allí puesta.

—Venga, voy a mi cuarto si me acompañas, ¿eh? ¡Que con el enano y los demás imbéciles no tienes un hombre de verdad que atienda tus necesidades!

—Otro igual... no necesito... hombres precisamente...—Momo realmente estaba enamorada de Kyouka, sin embargo en ese instante Bakugou le estaba resultando realmente atractivo y también pensaba lo mismo que el resto: por un día no pasa nada, aunque no estaba nada segura de eso, pues él era un bruto y encima no sabía lo que estaba haciendo por estar borracho, se apartó un poco de él quitando la mano de su hombro y negó.—No, por muy bueno que estés no creo necesitar nada de ti.

—¡Te pienso convencer a ti con mi perfecto cuerpo! ¡No has visto un torso más sensual en tu puta vida!—Él le agarró la mano y se la puso de vuelta en los pectorales.—¡TENGO MEJORES PECTORALES QUE LOS DEL CARAMIERDA DE DEKU! ¡SÉ QUE TE DERRITES POR MI!

—¿Que me vas a convencer de qué? ¡Estás borracho! No sabes lo que haces y después te vas a arrepentir de las cosas que estás diciendo.

—¡Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero y lo quieres! ¡Venga, no te hagas de rogar, no soy del tipo de personas que van diciéndoles cumplidos a la gente pero estás muy buena y te deseo, JODER!—El rubio la acercó nuevamente y esta vez no dudó en agarrarla de los brazos y besarla. Momo no se apartó y acabó correspondiendo sin poder evitarlo. Al notar esto Katsuki se emocionó y metió la lengua provocando que ambos juguetearan con ellas entre sus bocas. La muchacha no entendía por qué le estaba siguiendo el rollo a su compañero y menos en su estado, pero le estaba gustando a pesar de las cosas que sentía por su amiga, y lo iba a dejar de lado esa noche porque pensaba que a Kyouka jamás le iba a gustar o que le gustaba Kaminari, de modo que lo olvidó por el momento para disfrutar, cosa que como subdelegada y con otras cosas poco podía hacer.

Se dejó llevar por el rubio que simplemente la morreaba casi con ansias, se notaba que estaba deseoso por hacer aquello con alguien. Bakugou se separó de los labios de Yaoyorozu y llevó los suyos al cuello de esta, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Ella a causa de esto gimió delicadamente y luego se tapó la boca. La linterna le estorbaba en la mano así que se la guardó en un bolsillo de sus pantalones con la parte que iluminaba hacia abajo para que iluminara poco a través de la tela del pantalón y al menos se viera algo. El rubio otra vez se apartó y la miró pensando en qué hacerle. Ella sí permitía que siguiera adelante con lo que quería, no estaba oponiendo resistencia y no estaba haciéndole sentir mal, así que iba a continuar con lo que se le ocurriera. Lo único que le vino a la mente al ver esos pechos tan desarrollados para su edad fue meterle las manos por dentro de la camisa y del sujetador para agarrárselos y apretarlos. Eso provocó que la de cabello negro se estremeciera y volviera a emitir jadeos, tanto de sorpresa como posiblemente de placer.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Te gusta, eh?! ¡Te dije que te convencería y vas a experimentar un placer que ni tú te creerás!—Le susurraba Katsuki con un tono un poco agresivo mientras le subía la ropa hasta quedarla sobre sus senos, y estos quedaron fuera con la camisa y su sujetador arremangados sobre ellos.

—¡A-aquí nos pueden ver...!—Exclamó con un tono bajo ella, mirando hacia los lados en el pasillo y tapándose con los brazos.—¿Y si nos vamos a otro sitio...?

—¡Ni de coña, yo quiero hacerlo YA!—Sin esperar respuesta, Bakugou le apartó los brazos de los pechos para destaparlos, llevó su boca al pezón derecho de Yaoyorozu y lo empezó a chupar algo bruscamente, también le mordió un poco y ella gimió, en parte con dolor, pero también excitándose, y podía notar desde hacía poco rato cómo su entrepierna se empezaba a calentar y a humedecer poco a poco, realmente le gustaba aquello y más el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

En otro lado, Denki, Kyouka, Tooru y Ojiro estaban haciendo equipo buscando por el primer piso los cuadros de luces, pero estos no los encontraban, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que buscar por fuera del edificio.  
Yuuga seguía por ahí también, fue el que asustó a Mineta, abrió la puerta de la cocina y apuntó con su láser a un punto de esa sala para que el de pelo violeta pensara que era algo fantasmal, había conseguido crear miedo en él, pero aún no en los demás, y eso era lo que el rubio quería.  
Tenya seguía esperando en la sala común mirando su teléfono, Mineta rato antes también había llegado muy asustado, pero no por lo paranormal, si no por Bakugou, y el delegado tuvo que aguantarse y quedarse con él, consolándole, pensó que se lo merecía por encargar a Momo que se lo llevase antes. Habían visto a los demás llegar y mientras los seis conversaban sobre lo ocurrido, Yuuga escuchaba desde las sombras planeando algo. También llegaron después Ochako y Deku, pero al ver a tanta gente no pudieron coger los preservativos que querían usar, así que solo que quedaron por allí para hacer tiempo hasta que los demás se volvieran a separar si es que lo hacían, si no, uno de ellos cogería algún condón a escondidas para que nadie se diera cuenta, ya casi no podían aguantarse más las ganas de estar a solas.

Tras hablar un rato y pensar en lo que hacer, Denki se ofreció para ir a mirar fuera a ver si había algo, habían visto una caseta con un símbolo de peligro por electricidad en la puerta y querían que el rubio se encargase de esto porque era el más indicado aunque no fuese del todo seguro que fuera inmune al resto de electricidad que él no produjera, así que salió por la puerta principal, pero Aoyama no podía permitir que encendieran las luces, así que fue hasta la ventana por la que previamente había entrado y salió hacia la caseta, esperando en la puerta a Denki como si nada, iba a contarle su plan esperando una respuesta positiva, si no lo era se las ingeniaría para que no le descubriesen.

Llegó el rubio del quirk eléctrico hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, le vio y se le acercó.

—¿Aoyama-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?—Preguntaba confuso Kaminari, sin sospechar nada acerca de que podía ser él quien apagó las luces.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oh~ Kaminari-kun~ ¿Estás buscando los interruptores de la luz?—Contestó con otra pregunta el otro.

—Eh... sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Os he oído hablar, los cuadros de luces están aquí dentro, pero estoy gastándoles una bromita a los demás y no puedo dejar que nadie las encienda de vuelta. ¿Quieres ayudarme? A ti te gustaban las bromas, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Sí, me gustan! Esto me mola, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Pues...

Mientras esos dos se compinchaban para seguir la broma, dentro del edificio los demás se estaban encontrando y juntando. Tokoyami y Tsuyu al no encontrar nada en los pisos superiores bajaron las escaleras. En el segundo piso vieron a quienes parecían ser Momo y a Bakugou a lo lejos en el pasillo, a oscuras salvo por el pequeño haz de luz de la linterna de Momo. Ellos estaban en actitud ''romántica'' al parecer, pero los otros chicos decidieron no meterse ni comentar nada sobre ello y bajaron a la primera planta con los demás.

 **¡Continuará!**


	9. Deseo e impedimento

En la sala común seguían unos cuantos de la clase esperando a Kaminari mientras este iba a buscar los cuadros de luces. Pero en realidad él estaba con Aoyama planeando algo para asustar al resto, y ya sabían exactamente lo que podían hacer y darles un merecido y terrorífico escarmiento.

Como veían que no volvía y ni se encendía la luz optaron por ir a buscarle por fuera unos cuantos mientras Tenya y otros se quedaban esperando en los sofás por si más gente llegaba ahí. Ochako ya no podía esperar más y acabó cogiendo uno de los preservativos de color morado, se lo llevó sin más delante del delegado, que los miró sorprendido tanto a ella como a Izuku, mas no supieron qué decir y la pareja se marchó corriendo hacia la habitación del chico de cabello verde.

Habían subido tan velozmente que casi se tropezaron varias veces por las escaleras a oscuras, incluso pasaron por alto a Momo y a Bakugou, que seguían con algunas actividades en mitad del pasillo de los chicos junto a la puerta de la habitación de Mineta. La morena había apagado ya la linterna para que nadie les viera al pasar, y funcionó por el momento con Midoriya y Uraraka porque estos estaban deseosos por empezar diversas actividades, pero era posible que otros que pasaran se fijaran más.

El de ojos verdes y la de ojos marrones al entrar en la habitación del chico y cerrar la puerta tras ellos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y se miraron sin saber exactamente qué hacer o cómo empezar. Izuku tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho. Ochako casi estaba igual, solo que estaba excitada y decidida por seguir adelante, ya lo tenía bien claro.

—Oye... quizá puedo parecerte un poco patético, pero no sé cómo manejar esta situación...—Decía el chico, algo apenado mientras ponía su teléfono boca abajo con la linterna encendida sobre una mesilla de noche para ver.

—¡No me pareces patético por eso, tonto!—Su chica le sonreía dulcemente y le agarró de las manos mirándole a los ojos.—Yo tampoco sé bien lo que hacer, pero creo que deberíamos dejarnos llevar y hacer lo que nuestro cuerpo nos pida, como antes estábamos haciendo en el pasillo.

—Está bien, aunque creo que con lo que nos ha ocurrido se nos ha pasado un poco la pasión del momento y por eso estamos un poco más cortados...

—No pienses eso ni seas tan negativo, ahora estamos solos y tranquilos, podemos retomarlo.—Sin perder el tiempo Ochako se le acercó y le besó en los labios cariñosamente mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, abrazándole. Él correspondió también intentando hacer más apasionado el beso, pero también trataba de tener cuidado y no parecer demasiado baboso. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y menos haciendo ese tipo de cosas, solo debía mantener la calma y divertirse. Por el lado de Uraraka, ella estaba deseosa por experimentar cosas nuevas, dejó la idea de que fuera demasiado pronto de lado y solo pensó en disfrutar con el chico que le gustaba ahora que estaban solos.  
Luego de besarse unos instantes para recuperar la pasión perdida, Ochako se apartó de los labios de Izuku y agarró los bordes de la camisa de él para quitársela.

—Déjame que te quite esto...—Mencionaba la chica en un tono más bajo y juguetón.—quiero ver tu cuerpo...

—Tú quítame lo que quieras, que luego voy a ir yo.—Contestó él en el mismo tono. Ella rió de manera coqueta y le levantó la prenda, Midoriya levantó los brazos para ayudarla y acabó sacándose la camisa. La tiró por ahí y luego hizo lo prometido: fue a quitarle la suya a la chica, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento.

Mientras ellos se desnudaban, fuera en el pasillo se encontraban todavía Katsuki y Momo. Ellos dos iban más avanzados ya y el rubio había puesto de cara a la pared a la morena. Él estaba detrás de ella con su mano metida en sus pantalones y bragas, estaba pasando los dedos por la entrepierna de la muchacha, frotando con intensidad y dándole placer, y en un momento dado le introdujo dos dedos de repente, moviéndolos dentro de ella con brusquedad. Yaoyorozu gemía sintiéndose excitada y muy húmeda y eso a Bakugou le estaba provocando muchísimo, incluso estaba pegando toda su entrepierna erecta entre las nalgas de la chica, aunque ambos estaban aún con los pantalones puestos, pero se notaba lo duro que estaba porque sus pijamas tenían telas finas y suaves.

Momo todavía tenía su camisa y su sujetador colocados sobre sus pechos, y estos estaban desnudos y apretados contra la pared. Le estaba gustando demasiado esa sensación y más aún que su acompañante la masturbara como lo estaba haciendo, ya que pensaba que iba a ir directamente a lo que quería sin hacer nada antes. Aunque rápidamente el chico se cansó de tocarla y sacó la mano de los pantalones de su compañera. Repentinamente le dio la vuelta y la miró fieramente, a pesar de que no se veía nada todavía.

—¡Ahora chúpame la polla!—Le exclamó directamente el de ojos rojos a la de cabello negro, después de limpiarse los fluidos de ella en el pantalón, coger la linterna y encenderla de nuevo para ver mejor.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Aquí?—Preguntó inocentemente Momo.—Antes he oído a alguien pasar y menos mal que no se han dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos porque teníamos la luz apagada...

—¡Ya te he dicho que me la suda! ¡Paso de ir a tomar por culo a nuestras habitaciones porque puedes cambiar de opinión y te me puedes escapar!

—No me voy a escapar, me está gustando idiota, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

—¡A mi me mola hacerlo aquí! ¡Quiero que me la chupes aquí mismo y punto! ¡Ponte de rodillas!

—Eh... Vale... pero no grites más...—Momo no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse frente a la entrepierna de Katsuki y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, en el fondo quería hacerlo y no se estaba sintiendo presionada, si no intrigada, quería probarlo. El pene erecto por completo del adolescente quedó frente a la cara de la chica, y esta totalmente roja lo miró: era grande, aunque nunca vio uno en persona como para compararlo con otro.

—Venga, si se te ve en la cara que te encanta, abre esa boquita que vas a tragarte algo enorme...—Masculló él, sonriendo pervertido mientras la apuntaba con la linterna para verla completamente, aunque no estaba en su máxima potencia para no hacerle daño en los ojos.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, y entonces agarró con su mano derecha la virilidad del rubio cenizo y acercó sus labios también, empezando a lamerla un poco con la lengua para ir probando. Momo nunca había hecho eso y le daba un poco de vergüenza empezar directamente, y más en un sitio donde los podían pillar a pesar de que el riesgo le pusiera más cachonda. Quería ir poco a poco para no hacerlo mal, Bakugou era muy volátil y podría enfadarse de repente, ella no quería eso, lo estaba pasando bien, pero los gritos de ese chico podían alertar a los demás de la clase y les pillarían en el acto.  
Finalmente se atrevió a abrir la boca e introducirse la punta del pene de su compañero en ella. La joven morena salivaba un poco, lo que hizo más fácil que entrara aquello. Trataba de tener cuidado con los dientes para no rozarle y hacerle daño sin querer, no quería más gritos rabiosos por parte de Bakugou. Tras un rato de estar intentando meterse el pene en su boca más profundo sin atragantarse o tener arcadas pudo mover su cabeza en un vaivén lento, chupando ya correctamente y dándole placer al otro. Katsuki gruñía excitado y colocó su mano libre en la cabeza de Momo, quizá apretando un poco para que fuera más rápidamente.

Ella no detuvo sus movimientos introduciendo y sacando el erecto miembro de su compañero de su boca, y él notaba una caliente y húmeda sensación al frotarse con la lengua de Momo. Los jadeos del rubio se hicieron notorios y la morena cada vez fue más deprisa y más profundo acompañando los movimientos con la mano a la vez, aquello si que era bueno para él, definitivamente le iban más las mujeres.

Rato después de estar así, concentrados ambos en la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, y sin poder reaccionar, una luz apuntó hacia ellos y se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa. Eran Tooru y Kyouka, que se habían separado de los demás para buscar a Momo ya que estaba tardando.

La morena al notar que los observaban se apartó rápidamente del miembro de Katsuki sacándolo de su boca y se levantó, se limpió la saliva con la muñeca y se colocó bien la ropa, tapándose, todo muy fugazmente con cara de horror. Su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba, le estaba mirando, le había pillado haciéndole una felación a alguien.

—Pero por dios, Momo, ¿por qué no vais a una habitación o algo para hacer esas guarradas?—Preguntaba un poco asqueada Kyouka.

—¡OYE, NO TE METAS Y VE A LO TUYO, PUTA PLANA!—Gritó repentinamente Bakugou, aún con el pene fuera sin importarle que le miraran.—¡Si solo vienes a quejarte y no a unirte te puedes ir a la puta mierda!

—No pienso unirme a esa asquerosidad...—Respondió la de cabello púrpura al rubio, pero luego miró a su amiga.—Ni siquiera sé cómo... has podido hacer esto con este imbécil.

—¡L-lo siento! Solo me dejé llevar, ¡no lo tengas en cuenta...!—Yaoyorozu al ver la cara de desagrado de su amiga se arrepintió de haber hecho eso con el muchacho de ojos rojos y por supuesto no quería seguir adelante por mucho que le estuviera gustando y estuviera aún caliente. Caminó hasta Kyouka y le agarró las manos.—Me he excitado mucho y muchos de nosotros estamos así gracias a lo que nos metió Kirishima en la bebida, además Bakugou-kun vino provocándome y no lo pude resistir...

—Eh... Pues vale, sigue haciendo lo que quieras, no soy quién para prohibírtelo, solo me ha parecido algo bastante raro, y más que él lograse convencerte a ti.

—Ya... a mi también me parece raro, y más cuando me gusta otra persona...

—Oh, eso no lo sabía, bien que te callaste la boca antes cuando estábamos todas las chicas en tu habitación.

—¡EH! ¡SIGO AQUÍ, COTORRAS! ¡SE ME ESTÁ QUEDANDO FRÍA LA POLLA!—Exclamó furioso e impaciente Katsuki, acercándose a las tres chicas. Tooru no había dicho nada de nada, estaba ahí por seguir a Kyouka.—¡¿ALGUNA DE VOSOTRAS VA A CHUPÁRMELA O QUÉ?!

—Que no, que lo que tú necesitas es un café y a dormir la mona, que estás hoy muy alterado.—Habló por fin Tooru y le subió rápidamente la ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama al chico. Luego le agarró de los brazos poniéndolos tras su espalda para inmovilizarle. Este gritó enfadado pero no tenía mucha fuerza para apartarse porque seguía borracho y estaba en la fase del bajón, o sea que estaba débil y poco le faltaría para que se le pasase el efecto y estuviera de resaca.—¡Así me gusta, que no opongas resistencia!

—¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO SO RARA! ¡QUE NO SÉ QUÉ MOTE PONERTE PORQUE NO SE TE VE!—Aún chillaba enfadado el rubio, intentando moverse, pero ya no podía hacerlo bien.

—Bakugou-kun, te estás debilitando, ahora te llevaré a tu cuarto y Kyouka-chan y Momo-chan te harán un café bien cargadito.—La chica invisible se llevó al rubio escaleras arriba, este milagrosamente no hizo nada y dejó que le llevase escaleras arriba, eso sí, quejándose e insultando a su compañera.

Las dos amigas se quedaron allí extrañadas, y Momo cogió su linterna porque Bakugou la había dejado caer antes.

—Pues... vamos a hacerle el café a este,—Mencionaba Jirou como si no hubiese pasado nada.—a pesar de que a nosotras nos ha tocado ser sirvientas, Tooru-chan ha optado por llevarse la peor parte.

—Bueno, déjala, mejor para nosotras...—Contestaba Yaoyorozu, algo decaída.—Pero antes de nada... ¿No te has sentido mal al verme así...? Quiero decir, al ver a tu amiga hacerle... un trabajito a un compañero de clase que es problemático.

—A ver, yo comprendo que quieras desfogarte un día después de todo lo que hemos pasado, necesitábamos un descanso y pasarlo bien... lo único que no me esperaba era que fueses a hacer eso con Bakugou que es un loco agresivo... ¿No te estaría forzando, no?

—No, para nada, me estaba gustando... que eso es lo que me molesta ahora.

—¿Y lo que me dijiste antes de que te gustaba otra persona? ¿Por qué no intentas nada con ella?

La chica de cabello negro se quedó en silencio un momento y suspiró, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, ya era hora de confesarse, si no lo hacía en ese momento tardaría en tener el valor de hacerlo más adelante.

—¿Recuerdas que dije también en mi habitación que me gustó nuestro beso...?—Preguntaba Momo, empezando a enrojecer y a alterarse.—Si no hubieran estado las demás chicas ahí no hubiera puesto la excusa de que los otros besos que me dieron fueron raros... Kyouka, el tuyo me gustó de verdad... me gustas tú...

La nombrada abrió los ojos sorprendida sin saber qué decir, se había quedado cortada. Repentinamente miró al suelo, inquieta.

—Momo... A mi también me gustó pero... no sé si me gustan las chicas... Ahora mismo estoy confusa y no sé que responderte a esto.

—Lo entiendo... lo he dicho muy de repente así que... simplemente olvídalo, si no te gusto no puedo hacer nada...—Yaoyorozu directamente empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar por ellas. Obviamente se sentía bastante desilusionada y triste, a la par que avergonzada, y prefería que su amiga no le mirase a la cara porque se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Eh... Como quieras...—Kyouka se quedó tras su compañera, siguiéndola en silencio hasta el piso de abajo para hacerle el café a Bakugou. No mencionaron nada más del tema, solo se quedaron pensándolo cada una. La de cabello morado debía pensar bien en eso, es cierto que no le desagradó el beso que compartió con su amiga, pero de ahí a gustarle ella física o románticamente había un cacho, y eso era algo que tenía que averiguar estando a solas. Mientras, Momo intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, debía aparentar estar normal frente a sus compañeros, se había confesado muy repentinamente pensando que la cosa iba a ir mejor, pero no lo fue.

En la habitación de Izuku, este y Ochako estaban echados en la cama, desnudos por completo y la chica sobre él, besándose de nuevo intensamente mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y entre los dos se daban caricias. No se podían ver porque no había luz aún y apagaron la linterna de sus teléfonos, pues estaban un poco avergonzados y preferían estar a oscuras, sin embargo el ambiente parecía ser igual de agradable, cálido y romántico.

La castaña se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y puso su mano en el muslo del peliverde, deslizándola hacia arriba y llegando a su entrepierna. Al llegar notó que Deku estaba duro, su sexo se encontraba hinchado y palpitaba levemente, Uraraka pudo notarlo en la palma de su mano cuando lo agarró con suavidad.  
No se habían vuelto a decir nada entre sí, sobraban las palabras en ese momento y la excitación les podía, Izuku estaba tan entusiasmado que no tardó en tener una erección incluso antes de ser tocado.

—Deku-kun... estás muy duro.—Susurraba ella, toqueteando el miembro del nombrado y acariciándolo delicadamente.

—¿T-te gusta...?—No se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar al pobre, estaba un poco tembloroso, pero le gustaba lo que ella hacía.

—Uf, claro que sí...—Ella le empezó a masturbar un poco más rápido y este gimió intentando que no se le oyera demasiado.—Parece que a ti también te gusta que te haga esto.

—...É-échate a mi lado Ochako...—Volvió a hablar él, cosa que ella no entendió muy bien, pero le hizo caso y se tumbó junto a él en la cama. Una vez estuvieron echados uno al lado del otro, Izuku puso su mano sobre el torso de Ochako y acarició su piel mientras la deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, él también quería tocarla, así que al localizar su zona íntima pasó los dedos por encima, la de cabello marrón tenía las piernas cerradas y el muchacho no podía hacer gran cosa así.—¿P-podrías...?

Ella antes de que él acabase la frase separó la pierna que no tenía pegada a la de Midoriya y rió un poco, dejándole espacio.

—Estás demasiado nervioso, de verdad, relájate, lo vas a hacer bien.—La chica sonreía y le animaba aunque no se le viera, y también pensaba continuar con lo suyo, así que volvió a buscar el pene de Deku y lo agarró nuevamente para seguir tocándole. Entonces él, sin contestar decidió hacer lo mismo y no quedarse atrás: frotó sus dedos entre los húmedos labios vaginales de su compañera. Esta empezó a respirar entrecortado, empezó a sentir gusto también, y entre tanto seguía dándole placer a Izuku, agitando la mano sobre su miembro.

Ambos se masturbaban mutuamente mientras jadeaban bajito y se calentaban todavía más, sin embargo el joven de cabello verde quería explorar e intentó meter los dedos en la entrada de Ochako. Al notarlo ella gimió un poco más alto, aún tenía separada su pierna de la otra e intentaba dejar espacio para que su compañero hiciera lo que quisiera. A él le costó un poco meter dos de sus dedos, pues a pesar de estar muy húmeda también estaba cerrada y no cabían, de hecho a ella le dolió un poco que él tratara de meterlos de golpe.

—¡A-ah! Deku-kun... despacio, duele...—Pedía susurrando Ochako, tratando de acariciar el cabello de Izuku con su mano libre.

—Solo son dos dedos...—Contestó este con el mismo tono de voz tranquilizadora.—intenta aguantar un poco, si no creo que te dolerá más después cuando... bueno, tenga que meter otra cosa...

—V-vale...—Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo el chico trataba de adentrar los dedos en su vagina, seguía costándole pasar y además estaban en una pose complicada para ello, recordó la chica que tenía que hacerle a él lo mismo y continuó también frotándole el pene, y eso realmente le gustaba, a los dos les estaba gustando.

Mientras, en la sala común de vuelta, Todoroki y Shoji, que habían regresado de deambular por el edificio, también se ofrecieron a buscar a Denki por si algo le pasó, ya que algunos como Hanta, Satou, Tokoyami y Tsuyu habían salido en su busca porque se perdió y llevaba mucho tiempo por ahí sin encender las luces de los dormitorios.

El de seis brazos y el bicolor salieron de la residencia y buscaron por los alrededores de esta en mitad de la noche y la oscuridad, únicamente alumbraban delante de ellos con un teléfono como de costumbre.

—Denki es capaz de haberse perdido, tenemos que mirar bien.—Comentó Shoji a Shoto que era el que llevaba el móvil con la linterna e iba iluminando el camino.

—Hay que confiar más en nuestros compañeros, quizá aún siga buscando los interruptores.—Respondió serenamente, sin dejar de caminar junto a su compañero.

—Igualmente Denki se distrae fácilmente, según los demás le han mandado a la caseta eléctrica que hay aquí al lado, lo lógico es buscar ahí primero aunque los demás ya habrán mirado.

—Vamos de todas maneras, quizá ahí estén los interruptores y podamos pasar a encender la luz por fin, tanta oscuridad agobia un poco.

Asintió el de los tentáculos y avanzaron los dos en dirección a la caseta de la electricidad. Al llegar pudieron ver que sus compañeros que habían salido estaban frente a la puerta de esta, extrañados.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó Todoroki mirándoles.

—La puerta de la caseta está cerrada con llave, gero.—Contestó Tsuyu, intentando abrirla sin éxito.—Y tampoco hay rastro de Denki-chan o Aoyama-chan.

—Pero... se supone que nadie debería tener una llave de este sitio.—Dijo Hanta, rascándose la cabeza.—Además, en primer lugar estaba abierta porque alguien entró a apagar las luces, ya se intuye que ahí dentro están los cuadros de luz.

—¿Y si no es este el sitio y nos estamos precipitando?—Cuestionaba Satou, tratando de calmar la situación.—Es imposible que alguno de nosotros tenga las llaves de un lugar peligroso que no deberíamos tocar, los profesores no lo permitirían.

—Esto es muy raro, alguien ha debido de hacerlo,—Opinaba Tokoyami de brazos cruzados.—si no no hay explicación a por qué solo se nos fue la luz a nosotros en todo el campus, porque viendo a los demás edificios estos tienen luz.

—¿Y quién querría...?—La chica rana iba a preguntar algo, pero de repente se oyeron gritos en el interior del edificio y todos se quedaron mirando hacia donde se escucharon, alarmados.

 **¡Continuará!**


	10. Fiesta del misterio y del erotismo

El grupo que estaba fuera del edificio escuchó un grito de chica provenir de dentro de este. Deprisa se movieron hasta dentro, y los que estaban esperando en la sala común, que también lo escucharon, buscaron la procedencia de ese chillido. Todos habían recorrido los pisos de las habitaciones, excluyendo a los que estaban en ellas haciendo cosas a parte y Yuuga que estaba tramando cosas raras por ahí. Les preocupaba que a alguien le hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

Los adolescentes corrieron por el edificio buscando la persona que gritó hasta llegar al cuarto piso en masa con sus linternas y miraron por todo el pasillo. Se encontraron con Tooru aparentemente encogida frente a alguien que estaba echado en el suelo inmóvil y a Katsuki apoyado en una pared sin hacer nada más que mirar, parecía estar un tanto agotado, pero con cara de enfado como de costumbre.  
La chica invisible apuntaba con la luz de su teléfono y los demás al mirar donde apuntaba ella vieron a la persona que estaba ahí tirada: era Denki, estaba boca abajo con sangre en su boca y con los ojos cerrados. Los demás también gritaron, pero Tenya rápidamente trató de agarrarle y levantarle.

—¡K-Kaminari-kun! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?—Preguntaba nerviosamente el delegado mientras le zarandeaba para despertarle, porque al menos respiraba.

Al final este se despertó, pero se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba cuando usaba mucho su poder; atontado y balbuceando cosas raras, con su típica cara de estúpido.

—¡Weee, weee!

—Creo que ha usado mucho su poder para algo...—Mencionaba Todoroki acercándose también a él.—¿pero para qué exactamente?

—Es un suponer,—Mencionó Kyouka, preocupada.—pero tal vez fue él el que jugó con la corriente eléctrica como le sugerimos y le ha dado un calambre volviéndole tonto.

—¿Y cómo es posible? La caseta de la luz está cerrada con llave.—Esta vez habló Tokoyami.

—Quizá él tenga la llave, gero...—Tsuyu se acercó a meterle la mano por los bolsillos del pantalón y luego de su camisa de pijama, pero solo se encontró unas cápsulas rojas que miró de cerca.—Vaya... he visto antes esto en una tienda de disfraces, gero... Son pastillas con polvo dentro que al tocar la saliva la tiñen de rojo y simula sangre para los disfraces de vampiro...

—Tiene sentido, él una vez se disfrazó de vampiro para nosequé tontería.—Iida le miraba enfadado, captó rápido que se trataba de una broma.—¡Kaminari-kun! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto, nos has asustado!—Le zarandeó aún más para intentar que dijera la verdad, pero este seguía en estado de atontamiento.

—¡Weee... we weee!—Era lo único que podía soltar el pobre chico mientras babeaba de color rojo por la pastilla que usó.

—Parece que no está fingiendo...—Dijo Momo, mirando también la escena, aunque un poco apartada, y se le notaba decaída.—Es raro que decidiera meterse eso en la boca él solo para bromear, es de su estilo, sí, pero es un poco extraño el contexto.

—Quizá alguien lo hizo para asustarnos pero él no tenga que ver...—Todoroki miró a su alrededor, faltaban personas allí.—Aquí falta mucha gente, Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san, Aoyama-kun...—Miró a ver si se le escapaba alguien más, tampoco estaban Kirishima ni Mina, ni tampoco Koda, pero este se había ido a dormir hacía rato. Para su sorpresa vio a Bakugou mirarle amenazante desde la pared en la que estaba apoyado, y le miró relamiéndose y luego adoptando una sonrisa perversa, a lo que el de cabello bicolor decidió dejar de mirar al rubio y se fijó en el resto.—Pues eso, falta gente.

—Aoyama estaba borracho como una cuba,—Comentó Hanta, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza tranquilamente.—y seguro que Kiri y Mina están follando como conejos ahora mismo.—Tras decir eso se rió, algunos más lo hicieron, pero la gran mayoría no.

—¿De Uraraka-san y de Midoriya-kun no se sabe nada? ¿No estaban con vosotros?—Cuestionaba ahora Shoji, que era del grupo que estaba fuera junto a la caseta de electricidad.

—Eh... sí,—Empezó a recordar Tenya cuando les vio por última vez.—pero cuando empezaron los demás a buscar al resto... cogieron un preservativo de la mesa delante de mi y luego se fueron corriendo.

—Madre mía, pues es cierto que al final van a ser usados los condones.—Hanta volvió a reír.

—Tsuyu-chan y yo les vimos correr de la mano hacia la habitación de Midoriya.—Dijo Tokoyami.—Seguramente hayan seguido el mismo camino que los otros dos y también estén haciendo cosas a solas.

—¡ESTO ES PÚTAMENTE INJUSTO!—Gritó de repente Katsuki sin que nadie se lo esperase.—¡¿POR QUÉ EL SUBNORMAL DE DEKU Y EL PELOPINCHO FOLLAN MÁS QUE YO?! ¡LOS MATARÉ!

—Porque tú eres un bestia y atacas a la gente...—Por fin habló Mineta con la voz temblorosa, que estaba agazapado como siempre tras las piernas de Momo, sin sospechar si quiera lo que pasó entre esta y el chico de ojos rojos.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE ENANO DE MIERDA, QUE TE LA TENGO JURADA POR PEGARME LAS BOLAS EN LA CARA!—El resto de personas que estaba allí les miró imaginándose algo terriblemente guarro y pusieron cara de asco.—¡Y VOSOTROS NO OS IMAGINÉIS GUARRADAS!

—¡Bueno, tranquilizaos todos, tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado con Kaminari-kun!—El delegado trataba de poner orden porque estaban los demás algo alborotados.—No reacciona y está claro que no nos está gastando ninguna broma, él no sería capaz de fingir estar en ese estado. Ya aclararemos el tema de las violaciones... porque es muy serio.

—¡CHIVATO DE MIERDA!—Bakugou tomo fuerzas para apartarse de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y fue hasta Minoru con cabreo, pero como Yaoyorozu estaba delante simplemente le detuvo, poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—Bakugou-kun, basta, deberías irte ya a dormir, no estás en condiciones de seguir por aquí.—Trató de decirle tranquilamente, pero con un aire serio.

—¿Ah sí? No hagas como que no ha pasado nada antes, aún tenemos algo pendiente.—Él la agarró de la cintura y sin dudarlo la besó delante de todo el mundo, pero se apartó ella muy rápido totalmente avergonzada.

—¡T-te dije que ya no quiero nada contigo!—Exclamó empujándole para alejarle. Al ver eso, Mineta se enfureció y se puso delante de Momo, pegándole un puñetazo en la entrepierna al rubio, ya que llegaba perfectamente ahí.

—¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE MATO!—Chilló el pequeñajo habiendo sacado mucho valor. Katsuki se había caído al suelo gritando de dolor mientras se agarraba sus partes.

—¡HI-HIJO DE PUTA, T-TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!—Exclamaba como podía el de ojos rojos, dolorido y totalmente rojo de la ira.

—¡¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?!—Preguntó Mineta de nuevo, mirando a Momo, celoso.—¡¿Has hecho algo con ese imbécil y a mi me rechazas siempre?!

—¿A ti qué te importa? No soy tuya, puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera...

—De verdad, dejemos todo esto para luego, tenemos un problema peor entre manos.—Tenya trataba de centrar a todos en el problema principal de la luz.—Kaminari no está herido, pero algo le ha pasado y tenemos que averiguarlo.

—Mira, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente y deberíamos volver a las habitaciones,—Sugirió la subdelegada, suspirando, había tenido demasiadas emociones aquel día.—aquí fuera no estamos bien y la luz ya volverá sola o el que esté bromeando se cansará de todo esto.

—No podemos dejar a Denki solo así.—Mencionó Hanta, preocupado por su amigo.—Supongo que alguien tendrá que llevarle a su cuarto y cuidarle si nos vamos.

—¡De aquí no se va nadie!—Dio una voz Iida, que perdía la paciencia mientras movía al rubio del quirk eléctrico violentamente sin darse cuenta.—Vamos a llegar al fondo de este asunto, ¡todos! Porque la idea de la fiesta fue vuestra.

—Está bien, pero alguien tiene que hacer algo con los que no se pueden mover... Supongo que también va por Bakugou-kun.

—¡Yo iba a llevarle a su cuarto y mandé a Kyouka-chan y a Yaomomo a que le hicieran un café!—Contestó Tooru cuando se relajó.—Pero no lo hicieron...

—Con tu grito no nos dio tiempo a hacer nada.—Kyouka parecía irritada, se notaba que tampoco quería estar allí.—Vinimos corriendo todos.

Katsuki se había levantado tras recuperarse del doloroso golpe que le dio Minoru y luego gruñó.

—¡A LA MIERDA EL CAFÉ, YO QUIERO MÁS ALCOHOL!—Gritaba histérico el rubio cenizo de ojos rojos, que seguía borracho, pero cada vez menos, aunque se había aproximado a Tooru y le agarró el trasero sin más.—¡Y tú si me vas a llevar a mi cuarto prepárate porque te va a tocar a ti una buena!

—¡Ah!—Exclamó asustada la chica invisible y también se apartó de él.—¡Q-que le lleve otro! Yo paso...

Ojiro también estaba allí y al presenciar aquello se enfadó descomunalmente, pero prefirió relajarse para no armar más follón y dejar a Katsuki, que en parte le daba respeto y no quería meterse en problemas con él.

—Venga, hacedle el café,—Ordenó severamente Todoroki cansado de todo.—y para que nadie más salga perjudicado yo le acompañaré, si total, estamos en el piso de su habitación, no sé ni por qué tenemos que acompañarle...

—Para asegurarnos de que no sale de ahí y no vuelve a intentar pegar o violar a alguien.—Tenya estaba realmente molesto con el tema del alcohol y los ataques sexuales de Bakugou.—Yaoyorozu-san, hazle tú el café para que se le baje el efecto del todo, y los demás buscad a los que queden por la casa, Yuuga también está alcoholizado y no es bueno que ande por ahí solo y a oscuras, puede hacerse daño o algo.

Trataron de obedecer al delegado y cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto otra vez. Momo, resignada, tuvo que ir a hacer el café de Katsuki, aunque para su sorpresa Kyouka fue con ella, pero no hablaron casi, pues la de cabello negro estaba demasiado avergonzada con lo que le dijo rato antes a su amiga y más por que viera lo que vio.

Todoroki agarró de la muñeca al rubio explosivo y le llevó hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta. Al atravesar esta y cerrarla, Bakugou se apartó un poco bruscamente de Shoto para que le soltase y le miró seriamente.

—No eres mi puta niñera,—Dijo primero algo hostil, pero después se fue calmando.—sé que estás haciendo esto por otra cosa, ¡sabía que volverías a pedir de mi rabo!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hice por eso, Bakugou-kun?—Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos el bicolor, con seriedad.

—Porque me has visto besar a la culo gordo y te has puesto celoso, ¿verdad? En realidad me quieres para ti solito...

—Idiota. Lo he hecho para que evites atacar a alguien más, eres un cerdo después de beber alcohol...

—¡¿Sí o qué?! ¡Pero te puedo atacar a ti como antes!—Katsuki le agarró del kimono-pijama bruscamente y provocó que se abriera y se descubriera por delante su cuerpo desnudo. El rubio era el único que no escuchó al principio de la fiesta que debajo de su pijama no llevaba nada, y eso le dio una gran sorpresa.—Parece que venías hasta preparado...

—Lo parece, sí.—Rió un poco secamente Todoroki, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por taparse, pero sí sacó de uno de sus bolsillos dos botellitas pequeñas de sake.—Por eso te he traído esto...

Bakugou no entendía nada realmente, ¿acaso quería volver a emborracharle?

—¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Acaso te gusta que te ataque estando borracho? Eres un puto raro bipolar, tu kosei te afecta al cerebro.

—No, es que antes me pillaste en mitad de un juego, y me estabas incluso excitando, me costó ocultar la erección que me provocaste, y ahora tengo una excusa para estar aquí, así que adelante, hazme lo que quieras después de bebernos esto.—Shoto, muy seguro de lo que hacía le dio una de las botellas pequeñas de sake a Katsuki y la otra se la quedaría para él mismo.

—¿De dónde coño has sacado esto?—El rubio miró la botella y luego la abrió y se puso a olerla.—¡No te entiendo! ¡Parecías indignado y ahora admites que quieres!

—Las cogí de mi cuarto antes pensando en hacer esto, se las quité a mi padre hace mucho porque...—Katsuki no esperó y se la bebió toda de un trago. Cuando estuvo vacía la tiró sobre la cama y luego acorraló al otro en la pared con sus brazos.

—Me da igual... solo quiero petarte todo el culo ahora mismo...—Rió malicioso y le quitó el kimono a su compañero del todo. Este seguía teniendo su botella de sake cerrada en la mano, pero Bakugou se la arrebató de repente, la abrió y se la empezó a echar al de cabello rojo y blanco por los hombros dejando que cayera el líquido por todo su cuerpo. Todoroki dio un leve jadeo quedándose quieto y viendo como el rubio se acercaba a lamer todo el rastro del alcohol que había recorrido su piel empezando por los propios hombros y bajando.

Como todos habían estado dando gritos en el pasillo del cuarto piso, Mina y Kirishima se habían detenido en mitad de sus actividades. La chica estaba realmente molesta y se había quedado sentada en la cama de brazos cruzados. El pelirrojo estaba a su lado, suspirando también algo enfadado, y todavía con el condón puesto, aún ninguno de los dos había llegado al orgasmo, tuvieron que parar de hacerlo.

—¿Ya han parado de dar berridos?—Preguntaba la pelirrosa con impaciencia.

—Sí, eso creo...—Contestó pensativo el chico.—Pero espero que no haya pasado nada grave...

—Lo dudo mucho.—Ella le agarró del brazo bruscamente y le hizo ponerse sobre su cuerpo desnudo.—¡Venga, vamos a seguir! Estoy quedándome fría.

—Tienes razón, no es varonil dejar a medias a una señorita.—Eijirou al colocarse sobre Mina agarró sus piernas y las separó nuevamente, aunque ella parecía algo seca ahí abajo, así que la soltó y bajó su cara hasta su entrepierna.—Permíteme que te ayude a calentarte de nuevo.

Mina rió sonrojada y se dejó hacer por su acompañante mientras se echaba completamente en la cama, ya que aún estaba sobre sus codos mirándole.

—Adelante...—Susurró eróticamente ella, riendo un poco.

Kirishima no dudó en acercar su lengua a la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a lamerla lentamente de arriba abajo sobre los labios mayores, aún sin adentrarla demasiado, pues estaba probando cosas, nunca había hecho algo como eso y no quería ir a lo bruto.

Esos dos continuaron a lo suyo, mientras que dos plantas más abajo, en la habitación de Midoriya, él y Ochako continuaban también su parte, aunque ellos no se enteraron de lo sucedido porque estaban dándose placer y no oyeron nada. Habían puesto de nuevo la linterna de uno de los teléfonos para ver mejor lo que hacían. Ahora el chico estaba sobre su compañera, que se encontraba boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y muy sonrojada. Todavía él no la estaba penetrando, solo continuó masturbándola con dos dedos de su mano derecha en una mejor postura que la previa para acostumbrarla antes de empezar a penetrarla de verdad.

Izuku estaba que no aguantaba más, notaba su miembro erecto latir de excitación, más aún al oír gemir en bajo a su chica. Uraraka no decía nada, solo se mantuvo quieta con los ojos cerrados expresando que le gustaba y ya no le dolía tanto, quería empezar a sentir el pene de Midoriya dentro de ella.

—D-Deku-kun... por favor, empieza ya... Quiero dentro otra cosa tuya...—Pedía la morena, y el chico de cabello verde sacó lentamente sus dedos de la vagina de Ochako.—Te quiero, hazme tuya...—Gemía llevando sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna y separando sus labios vaginales haciendo ver lo húmeda que estaba y que tal vez estaba un poco más abierta para dejar paso a lo que quería ahí dentro.

Se puso más rojo y nervioso aún el adolescente pecoso y se mordió el labio muy excitado. Al ver cómo estaba ella y abría su entrada solo para él deseó agarrarla y poseerla como le había pedido, pero debía aguantar un poco y ponerse el preservativo antes.

—¡V-vale! ¡A-ahora mismo...!—Pudo exclamar tartamudeando Izuku y buscó nerviosamente el condón por toda la cama y luego por sus ropas. Al encontrarlo lo intentó abrir, pero estaba tan nervioso que no estaba consiguiendo nada.

—Ya te dije que te relajes, tenemos tiempo de sobra y no me voy a ir...—Ochako reía un poco, aunque también estaba inquieta por dentro con el corazón a mil.—Estoy deseando hacerlo, pero debes tranquilizarte.

—E-es que si haces eso me pones más y me pongo peor...—Él intentó no mirar a la joven de cabello marrón mientras esta se reía. Abrió el sobrecito del condón por fin, sacándolo de ahí, retiró el papel dejándolo en la mesilla de noche y luego trató de ponerse aquello recubriendo todo su miembro. Le costó un poco, pero finalmente pudo colocarlo perfectamente y acto seguido se acercó a Ochako.—Ya está... voy a empezar... ¡y deja de reírte!—El pobre chico estaba muy sonrojado, no sabía cómo se le daría el moverse dentro de ella, tal vez se equivocaba, y eso le daba vergüenza.

—Pffff.—Uraraka contuvo la risa como pudo y se tapó la boca, hasta cerró las piernas porque le dio un ataque de risa.

—Ochako... Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.—Izuku le separó las piernas y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, acercando su miembro a la entrada de la chica. Ella dejó de reírse y se sonrojó de golpe otra vez.—voy a empezar como me has pedido, así que mantente relajada, y por favor, no te rías más, estoy muy nervioso...

—Yo también lo estoy... es risa nerviosa...—La joven de ojos castaños agarró de los brazos al chico y le hizo recostarse sobre ella directamente para abrazarle y quedar sus cuerpos pegados. Uraraka podía notar el pene caliente de Midoriya sobre su vientre, aún sin haber entrado en ella.—N-no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto tan pronto, pero quiero hacerlo, es un momento especial para los dos...

Se miraron todavía con rubor en sus mejillas y Ochako acarició cariñosamente el cabello de su chico, intentando poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que ninguno estuviera nervioso más.

—Si... lo sé... y por lo de antes... yo también te quiero, mucho...—El adolescente condujo sus labios hacia los de ella y los besó con amor y calidez, a lo que ella también correspondía de la misma manera. Por dentro estaba muy feliz, tenía a Deku para ella sola y ambos se amaban, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, se miraron otro instante más pero no dijeron nada. Izuku decidió empezar de una vez y agarró su miembro para apoyarlo en la entrada de la vagina de la chica y no equivocarse. Finalmente encontró un hueco y trató de meter su virilidad ahí, haciendo un poco de presión. Mientras tanto ponía su cara junto a la de Ochako y empezó a susurrar en su oído.

—E-estás realmente húmeda, casi puede entrar fácilmente...—Suspiraba el de pelo verde, aunque también le costaba un poco entrar.

—C-casi... pero no, porque duele...—Contestó en bajo Uraraka, un poco dolorida.—L-la tienes muy grande...

—¡¿Ah?! ¡N-no creo que sea para tanto...!—Midoriya volvió a tartamudear muy rojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero ella le volvió a agarrar y a besar apasionadamente para que continuara, de modo el chico se relajó y continuó introduciendo su pene en la intimidad de su compañera.

En la planta cero volvían a encontrarse todos los demás, aburridos tratando de esperar a los que supuestamente faltaban. Momo y Kyouka habían ido a preparar el café de Bakugou y estaban subiéndolo al cuarto piso, aunque desde luego no sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar ahí. Entre tanto el resto que se encontraba en la sala común solo podía hablar y esperar junto a la lámpara de picnic que fabricó Yaoyorozu para no quedarse a oscuras.  
Tenya había perdido los nervios y estaba a punto de llamar a su tutor para solucionar esto, ya que al menos Kaminari tuvo que usar su quirk para algo, y no usó precisamente poco, lo usó todo hasta el punto de quedarse cortocircuitado. De hecho el rubio se encontraba echado en uno de los sillones junto a Sero, quien rato antes le había preparado un poco de té a pesar de que su amigo afectado no pudiera ni coger el vaso.

Yuuga por su lado se había quedado escondido en su armario. La oscuridad estaba de su parte porque nadie podría verle moverse si estaba algo lejos, la luz de la lámpara no alcanzaba para divisarle, estaba a salvo por ahora y trataba de pensar más maldades. De modo que, una vez las dos chicas de cabello oscuro abandonaron la cocina, el rubio salió del armario, y cautelosamente atravesó la sala sin hacer nada de ruido ni ser visto por nadie. Finalmente llegó a la cocina y se introdujo en ella con una sonrisa de decisión, abrió un armarito donde había tazas de porcelana y vasos de cristal, cogió uno de los vasos más simples y lo estrelló contra el suelo sin pudor, haciendo que este se rompiera e hiciera un estruendo que llegó hasta los que se hallaban en el salón. Luego de ello, Aoyama salió de la cocina a prisa y fue a esconderse en otra sala.

Los demás al oírlo se sobresaltaron y se asustaron. Se levantaron de sus asientos y Tenya cogió una linterna apuntando hacia la cocina. Allí no había nadie, pero vieron de lejos algo roto en el suelo. Entonces, tanto él como unos pocos más decidieron ir a mirar más de cerca por si alguien se coló o alguno de sus compañeros estaba haciendo alguna broma.

En la cocina vieron que no había nadie, solo los trozos de cristal rotos de lo que solía ser un vaso transparente.

—Alguien se está pasando de listo, por hacer la coña se están cargando nuestros vasos.—Dijo Hanta apuntando con la linterna de su teléfono a otros lados oscuros de la casa por si veía a alguna persona sospechosa.—¿Nadie ha visto nada?

—¡HA SIDO EL FANTASMA DE ANTES!—Chilló Mineta aterrorizado, yendo a esconderse tras Tsuyu mientras le ponía las manos en las nalgas.

—¡Gero!—La chica de cabello verde se apartó molesta.—Creo que por una vez estoy con Iida-kun, tenemos que llamar a Aizawa-sensei, ahora están en peligro nuestras pertenencias.

—Lo dudo,—Contestaba el presidente de la clase.—el que ha roto esto probablemente sea uno de la clase porque también son sus cosas, ha roto uno de los vasos más sencillos, baratos y repetidos que tenemos en la cocina. Pero igualmente sigo opinando que debemos llamar a nuestro profesor, ¡hay alguien que se está ganando un castigo!

—¿Y si han cogido lo primero que han visto y lo han tirado?—Preguntaba Tooru inocentemente.—¡¿Y si es un villano?!

—Eso también es muy poco probable.—Opinó Shoji.—El recinto de la UA está muy bien protegido y dudo mucho que un villano quisiera hacer ruido para que nos diésemos cuenta de que ha entrado y poder defendernos o llamar a los profesores.

—Es verdad, lo mejor es seguir el consejo de Yaoyorozu-san e ir a nuestras habitaciones, no sé por qué no le hicimos caso en un principio.—Se quedaba pensativo el chico de pelo azul y gafas.

—Has sido tú el que ha propuesto buscar a los demás, genio.—Contestó con recochineo Sero otra vez.—Encima ni siquiera les hemos buscado, nos hemos quedado como pasmarotes en la sala común esperando. ¡Nos das señales contradictorias! ¿Tú no eras el tío perfecto para hacer estas cosas?

—¡Esta situación es complicada, no me pongas nervioso Sero-kun! Ya hemos estado buscando por todas partes y obviamente la persona que nos esté haciendo esto se irá escondiendo para que no le pillemos, eso es lo que quiere. He llegado a la conclusión de que si no le seguimos el juego dejará de hacer el tonto y activará la luz de nuevo, solo esa persona puede tener ahora la llave de la sala de la electricidad.

—¿Y qué pasa con Aoyama-kun? Él estaba borracho por ahí.—Mencionó Ojiro, intentando aportar algo y no mantenerse callado.—Dijiste antes que había que buscarle para que no se hiciera daño en la oscuridad.

—Si está borracho se hará daño en la oscuridad y con la luz encendida, gero,—Contestó Tsuyu.—además, él es uno de los que falta, no está manteniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie salvo posiblemente consigo mismo y no se ha ido a dormir, porque el único que lo hizo fue Koda y él dudo mucho que haya hecho esto...

—¡Es verdad! Puto Yuuga-kun, seguro que es una venganza por ignorarle todo el rato.—Hanta estaba un tanto molesto, nunca le cayó muy bien el rubio.

—No acusemos sin pruebas, chicos, sigue siendo nuestro compañero de clase.—Tokoyami por fin hablaba, había estado en silencio, y repentinamente Dark Shadow había aparecido y parecía algo inquieto.

—¡Tokoyami-kun, Tokoyami-kun!—Le decía la sombra a su portador.—¿Jugamos a las cartas? ¿Invocamos a algún Tsukumogami para asustar al enano? ¡QUIERO HACER COSAS!

—Ahora no, Dark Shadow... Sé que la oscuridad te encanta, pero debes mantener la calma, estamos ocupados.

El quirk del chico con cabeza de pájaro refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos enfadado. A nadie le extrañó que Tokoyami en su cuarto se dedicase a hacer rituales hacia demonios japoneses, pero Minoru estaba realmente asustado, odiaba los fantasmas y de pensar en que Tokoyami podría invocar alguno se le revolvía el estómago y se le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Realmente iba a decir que nos vayamos todos a nuestras habitaciones, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.—Volvió a proponer Tenya.

—Sí, mejor, esto se esta volviendo muy raro y realmente necesito dormir...—Tooru pareció estirarse y se puso a caminar en dirección a las escaleras con su teléfono iluminando el camino para no caerse o chocarse con nada. Ojiro corrió hacia ella repentinamente y se puso a su lado.

—Voy a acompañarte,—Dijo el rubio de manera caballerosa.—si hay alguien por ahí intentando asustarnos lo conseguirá si ve a alguno de nosotros solo.

—G-gracias, Ojiro-kun.—Tartamudeó la chica invisible y ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de la chica.

Los demás simplemente se separaron para volver cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tenya tuvo que ocuparse de acompañar a Denki hasta su cuarto porque aún seguía afectado por sobrepasar los límites de su poder, y entonces le agarró, y como pudo se lo llevó. Solo él mismo sabía lo que le ocurrió y no se lo podía decir a nadie.

Un poco antes, Momo y Jirou habían ido al cuarto piso a llevarle el café a Katsuki, pero al llamar a la puerta este no les abría. Pensaron que se había quedado dormido y para comprobarlo abrieron la puerta muy despacio y la dejaron entreabierta solo para ver dentro, por suerte su compañero no la había cerrado con llave, y dudaban mucho de que pudiera hacerlo de todas maneras. Al echar un vistazo dentro ambas se encontraron con un espectáculo digno del manga yaoi más pervertido que hubieran podido leer hasta el momento: vieron sobre la cama de Bakugou a este, de rodillas justo detrás de Todoroki, que se encontraba a cuatro patas delante de él. Ambos estaban desnudos del todo ya, y el rubio agarraba del pelo al bicolor con una mano, y con la otra sostenía su cintura mientras parecía penetrarle bruscamente. Los dos jadeaban de placer y parecían sudorosos, no habían tardado nada en acabar así. El de pelo rojo y blanco estaba incluso babeando y con los ojos en blanco, Katsuki estaba saciando todo el deseo sexual retenido que tenía de aquella noche y no pensaba parar hasta quedarse a gusto. El otro lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, se masturbaba mientras era penetrado analmente y con su mano libre agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

En shock, Kyouka y Yaoyorozu se fueron a apartar lentamente cerrando la puerta otra vez, pero la del quirk auricular le dio un codazo sin querer a la taza de café de su compañera y esta se tiró encima toda la bebida caliente y al quemarse tiró la taza haciendo ruido.

 _ **¡Continuará!**_


	11. El descubrimiento

Ya pocas personas se encontraban fuera de sus habitaciones. Estas eran Jirou, Yaoyorozu y Yuuga, y las dos chicas estaban huyendo de la puerta de la habitación de Bakugou para irse corriendo a la habitación de Momo en el quinto piso.

Dentro del cuarto del rubio, este y Todoroki habían escuchado que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta, incluso habían dejado caer al suelo una taza tras ella y se escuchó a la perfección, pero ellos no pararon más de unos segundos, les dio igual que les hubieran visto, y continuaron con lo suyo sin preocupaciones. En cambio las otras dos muchachas de pelo oscuro llegaron al cuarto de Momo y se encerraron allí, con miedo.

—¡Joder! ¿Crees que nos habrán seguido...?—Jadeaba Kyouka, por las prisas de subir al piso superior corriendo.

—Lo dudo...—Respondía Momo de la misma manera.—creo que ya que Bakugou-kun ha conseguido sexo no parará hasta quedar satisfecho, como demostró antes no se detendría aunque le interrumpieran.

—Pero cuando salgan y vean el café tirado por todo el suelo y la taza rota sabrán que hemos sido nosotras... ¡Que eso no es lo más fuerte, hemos visto a ese bestia follarse a Todoroki! ¡A TODOROKI!

—Bueno, yo casi lo hago con Bakugou-kun, y al otro no se le veía forzado, lo estaba gozando.

Ambas amigas se pusieron a reírse, aunque la de cabello morado se dio cuenta de que su compañera morena estaba mojada por el café que le derramó antes en el pecho.

—Ah... Siento haberte tirado el café encima, me sorprendió tanto lo que hemos visto que me sobresalté. No me imaginaba que en la clase hubiera más gente...

—¡N-no pasa nada por lo del café, Kyouka-chan!—Le interrumpió de repente Momo.—Pero... ¿Tienes algo en contra de que ellos tengan... sexo homosexual?

—¡Claro que no! Simplemente no me lo esperaba, es difícil que alguien admita ser homosexual aquí, aunque he de admitir que me resultó... interesante...—Escuchar los gemidos de sus compañeros al darse placer y encima verlo en persona le provocó cierta excitación a la chica del quirk auricular y sintió un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Interesante?—Cuestionó de vuelta la morena, mientras sin vergüenza se quitaba la camisa manchada de su pijama delante de su amiga e iba a buscar una limpia a su armario, su sujetador no se manchó, así que de momento no se lo quitó.—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Pues... Me ha gustado...—Jirou miraba a Yaoyorozu atentamente, recordó cuando la vio de rodillas frente a Bakugou con su pene en la boca y los pechos fuera, el hecho de estar viendo de nuevo un poco del cuerpo de su amiga le hizo sentir ganas de probar a hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros. Realmente no sabía si de verdad le gustaban las chicas, y a veces miraba demasiado los senos de sus compañeras de clase que eran más grandes que los suyos, sentía envidia, pero en el caso de Momo ahora era diferente, le gustaba verlo, y se dio cuenta al pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga rato antes.—Sabes, estuve pensando en lo que me has dicho antes... La gente se está arriesgando por probar cosas nuevas, incluso tú con el más impresentable de la clase...

—¿Q-qué quieres decir...?—La de cabello y ojos negros se puso roja aun sin ponerse otra camisa nueva de pijama. Pensaba que su amiga la rechazó, ¿la aceptaría ahora por haber visto a los otros dos?

—¿Lo que me dijiste es cierto...? ¿Yo te... gusto?

—Sí, no te lo hubiese dicho si no fuese verdad...—Momo empezó a ruborizarse gracias al rumbo que llevaba esa conversación.—¿A qué viene eso ahora, Kyouka-chan?

—Ah... a nada, termina de vestirte tranquila, me iré a mi cuarto si quieres dormir...—La de cabello corto dio la espalda a su compañera mirando hacia la puerta. No se atrevía a decir lo que realmente estaba pensando y tampoco quería precipitarse por si un paso en falso fastidiaba su amistad.

—No tengo nada de sueño, además no me importaría que te quedases... eres libre de hacerlo.—Momo terminó de vestirse bien porque notaba que la estaba incomodando de esa manera, así que ya con toda su ropa puesta se sentó en el borde de su cama.

—Entonces... creo que me quedaré un poco más, yo tampoco tengo sueño...—Kyouka se sentó con su amiga y ambas se miraron un momento. La más baja suspiró, se decidió por decir la verdad a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo, así que en lugar de decirlo solo puso su mano sobre la de Momo.—Somos muy amigas, tengo miedo de que todo esto fastidie nuestra amistad realmente.

—Es cierto que las amistades se pueden romper con un mal de amores, incluso si es con terceras personas, pero no te preocupes, seguramente sea una tontería y dentro de poco se me olvide que me gustas, si consideras que somos muy amigas esto no afectará a nuestra amistad.

—No me refiero a eso... es decir, yo quiero... intentarlo, pero si sale mal y empezamos a estar incómodas la una con la otra será por mi culpa.

Momo se quedó en silencio, Kyouka le estaba diciendo que quería intentar algo con ella pero tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad, sin embargo para la de cabello negro en ese momento lo mejor era lanzarse a intentar las cosas, porque si no se intentaban nunca sabrían qué podía haber sido. La otra estaba pensando en lo mismo, le estaba dando muchas vueltas y su corazón se estaba acelerando al sentir la mano de su amiga bajo la suya. Jirou no dijo nada y simplemente se quitó los zapatos de andar por casa, subiéndose del todo a la cama abrazando sus rodillas muy confusa. Yaoyorozu la vio de ese modo y también se subió tras ella, abrazándola por la espalda. No volvieron a decir nada ninguna, dependía de la muchacha del quirk auricular lo que pasara a partir de ese momento. Ya al sentir los cálidos brazos de su compañera y a esta quedarse pegada a su cuerpo, Kyouka giró su cabeza como pudo en dirección a Momo y ella también se movió hacia adelante para mirarla mejor. La de pelo morado no se pudo contener y entonces se giró un poco más hacia su amiga y la besó en los labios repentinamente. Tras dos segundos la más baja se apartó y muy sonrojada se quedó frente a Momo, sentada y mirando hacia la cama con la cabeza agachada.

—L-lo siento... Me vino a la cabeza lo de esos dos follando y me he calentado un poco...—Dijo Kyouka, tras un rato de haber estado callada sin saber qué decir, muy acelerada.

—N-no importa, a mi me ha gustado...—Respondió Momo, totalmente sonrojada e inmóvil, también sin poder mirar a la cara a su amiga.—Si te ha gustado a ti también y te has calentado... simplemente haz lo que tengas en mente, no te voy a detener...

Kyouka miró hacia su amiga estando sonrojada, y entonces, de golpe, la agarró de los hombros y la echó con brusquedad en la cama boca arriba, poniéndose sobre ella y mirándola directamente a sus ojos grisáceos.

—Yaomomo... Estoy demasiado excitada ahora mismo, supongo que si te aventuraste a hacer aquello con Bakugou-kun estarás más que dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo ahora...

—¡¿E-eh?!... Bueno... eso ni lo dudes.—Momo, a pesar de haberse quedado muy sorprendida, se emocionó y agarró a su amiga. La echó completamente sobre su cuerpo volviendo a juntar sus labios en un ardiente beso más duradero que el anterior, y la estrechó entre sus brazos como tantas ganas había tenido de hacer. No se podía creer que finalmente ella la quisiera, y más para hacer algo tan íntimo de repente. Fue gracias a los otros dos, si no les hubieran pillado en medio del tema eso no hubiera pasado.

Ellas seguían besándose y acariciándose pasionalmente, la temperatura subió en la habitación, y en esa gran cama que ocupaba casi toda la estancia podían pasar muchas cosas...

La mayoría del resto de la clase se había ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y se encontraban en ellas, aunque muchos sin poder dormirse por la inquietud de los acontecimientos o porque se encontraban en mitad de actividades de adultos y no tan adultos después de todo. Yuuga se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie fuera y lo que hiciera sería inútil, tampoco quería hacer más vandalismo sin sentido. Contar con Denki fue una mala idea puesto a que algo le ocurrió y no sabía exactamente el qué, todo se estaba tornando algo extraño, Aoyama pensó que pillaron a su compañero de fechorías y pronto le pillarían a él, lo mejor era desistir y volver a su cuarto, sin embargo todavía no lo haría y esperaría un poco más.

De vuelta en la habitación de Katsuki, este y Shoto se encontraban desnudos echados y agotados en la cama. El rubio estaba totalmente mareado y no era capaz ni de incorporarse o abrir los ojos, mientras tanto el otro se recuperaba, secándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo. Le echó un breve vistazo a su compañero para ver cómo se encontraba aprovechando que aún tenía la linterna de su teléfono a modo de lámpara en la mesilla y todo se veía. Le preocupaba que el alcohol le hiciera sentirse peor al rubio cenizo, lo bueno es que ahora era inofensivo después de haberse desfogado y Todoroki logró mantenerlo a ralla.

—Tú, tampón usado... tráeme el cubo de la basura...—Jadeó como pudo Bakugou, desganado y con la voz áspera.

—¿Para qué?—Preguntó confuso Todoroki, levantándose y cogiendo su kimono del suelo poniéndoselo.

—¡Para potar, pedazo de anormal! ¡No quiero tener que limpiar mañana mi puto vómito del puto suelo!

El bicolor suspiró ya vestido y cogió el cubo de la basura que tenía su compañero bajo el escritorio, se lo acercó, y este lo agarró, poniéndose a vomitar en él, ahora era cuando sus excesos le pasaban factura. El rubio le insultaba en ese momento, pero minutos antes estaba gimiendo al poseer el cuerpo de Shoto y parecía haberle gustado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga una aspirina o algo?—Preguntaba el de cabello rojo y blanco, tratando de ser cortés.

—Sí, tráeme una pastilla y luego pírate y déjame dormir...—Contestó Katsuki con la cara aún metida en el cubo.

—Está bien... ahora vengo.—De nuevo el chico mitad y mitad suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y marchándose.

Al salir de la habitación vio en el suelo la taza de café rota con un poco de líquido marrón derramado por el suelo, él supo que sus compañeras estuvieron allí porque había oído el ruido antes y no sabía exactamente lo que era porque en el momento en el que lo escuchó estaba muy ocupado recibiendo analmente y no le dio importancia.  
Antes de ir a por la aspirina decidió ir a la habitación de Yaoyorozu que estaba en el piso superior a aquel, o sea, en el quinto, de modo que subió a este, a la zona de las chicas y tocó a la puerta. Le pareció raro que no se molestaran ni en recoger lo que tiraron, y más siendo Momo tan correcta y ordenada, eso le hizo pensar que vieron algo y se marcharon corriendo.

Unos largos segundos tras haber tocado la puerta, la chica de cabello negro salió con la camisa mal puesta y vio a su compañero, poniéndose algo roja.

—Hey, Todoroki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?—Preguntó mirando a su compañero, un poco nerviosa.

—Tú sabes a lo que he venido, ¿has visto algo, verdad?—Dijo él directamente, mirándola con severidad, aunque por dentro estaba inquieto y avergonzado.

—Eh... para ser sincera... sí, lo he visto... ¡Pero no pasa nada! No se lo voy a decir a nadie, como bien sabes yo también... hice cosas con Bakugou-kun...

—Le chupó la polla en mitad del pasillo.—Comentó Kyouka detrás de ella estando en sujetador y bragas, cosa que Shoto no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y le sorprendió verla así y que apareciera delante de él sin vergüenza.—Y sí, yo también lo he visto.

—Bueno, pues os pediría que no se lo comentaseis a nadie, ya me siento bastante mal al ser el juguete sexual de Bakugou, además me duele el trasero...

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que no se lo diré a nadie,—Volvió a asegurar Momo.—ni Kyouka-chan tampoco lo hará, ¿verdad?

—No, yo tampoco diré nada, eso es algo muy privado y nosotras lo vimos sin querer.

—Vale, gracias chicas. Oh, por cierto, habéis dejado la taza rota y el café por ahí derramado, convendría que lo limpiaseis antes de que alguien se haga daño, por favor.

Ambas se miraron y luego miraron con pena a Todoroki, ellas estaban en mitad de un pasional momento y las había interrumpido, no querían que se les pasase el momento.

—Verás, nosotras... estábamos a punto de... hacer algo también,—Admitió la morena, muy roja, agachando la mirada levemente.—y nos has fastidiado el momento, tú has terminado ya con el otro, ¿no? ¿Podrías recogerlo tú, por favor?

—Uf... está bien, pero me debéis un favor las dos... En fin, pasadlo bien.

—¡Gracias!—Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono y cerraron la puerta repentinamente habiendo entrado a la habitación.

El chico bicolor se llevó la mano a la cara, suspirando una vez más y se dispuso a bajar a la planta cero a por cosas para limpiar, a por una aspirina para Bakugou y de paso otra para él mismo.

Tenya se había quedado con Kaminari para ver si este se recuperaba y le decía lo que había pasado, y este por suerte acabó volviendo a la normalidad, se bebió su té ya algo frío y empezó a recordar algo de lo que le ocurrió.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?—Preguntó el de las gafas, sentado en la cama del otro chico que estaba echado, aún con dolor de cabeza.

—Pues... Aoyama me pidió ayuda para asustaros o entreteneros para que él pudiera hacerlo,—Empezó a explicar el rubio, a lo que su compañero se dio cuenta de que era Yuuga quien estaba detrás de todo eso.—por eso me quedé frente a la caseta esperando a que alguien llegara, pero entonces alguien me llamó la atención dándome un toque en la espalda, yo me giré y vi... era alguien bastante más alto que yo, no se le veía bien por la oscuridad pero sabía que no era un alumno y me asusté porque quiso agarrarme de la nada y yo traté de defenderme con mis rayos. Por alguna razón de repente fue como si mi kosei se bloqueara y no funcionase e igualmente me quedé atontado.

—¡¿Una persona desconocida entró al recinto?!—Exclamó nervioso Tenya.—¿No viste nada que pudiese destacar? Tal vez fuera alguien de otra clase o algún profesor que estuviera de guardia.

—Si fuera un profesor habría encendido las luces y me hubiera llevado dentro... o me hubiera castigado por usar mi kosei de ese modo y además contra él...

—Cierto... ¡Pero un momento! ¿Cómo apareciste en el cuarto piso desmayado con una cápsula de sangre falsa en la boca?

—De eso ya no me acuerdo, creo que me desmayé luego del susto y alguien tendría que llevarme, seguramente fuera aquella persona por algún extraño motivo, solo recuerdo despertarme con tus zarandeos, y por más que intentaba hablar no podía, ¡quise advertiros de que hay alguien más por aquí!

—Esto es más grave de lo que parece, es hora de avisar a Aizawa-sensei de una vez, debimos haberlo hecho mucho antes.—El de las gafas concluyó por si mismo la conversación mientras se levantaba de la cama de su compañero.

—Vale, pero cuidado con Aoyama-kun, estaba muy decidido a asustaros y tal vez siga por ahí escondido...—El rubio seguía echado en su cama y cerró los ojos, volteándose hacia un lado.—Yo necesito descansar, me duele todo..

—De acuerdo, tú recupérate, yo voy a solucionar esto.—Tenya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y encendiendo la linterna de su teléfono.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo alumbrando todo este, se encontraba en el tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de Kaminari y la suya justo al lado. Decidió ir bajando hasta el segundo piso, no quería ir solo, así que caminó hasta la habitación de su amigo Midoriya, entre la tensión y el miedo que sentía al saber que había alguien desconocido por allí se le había olvidado que Deku estaba con Ochako manteniendo relaciones sexuales, así que al llegar a la puerta de su compañero, antes de llamar, empezó a oír gemidos de ambos y se quedó congelado.

—¡D-Deku-kun! ¡Dame más! ¡No te detengas!—Gritaba y gemía Uraraka, a quien se le podía oír perfectamente disfrutar.

—¡¿E-en qué quedamos...?! ¡Antes te dolía!—Izuku jadeaba y tartamudeaba.

—¡Y-ya no! ¡Hazlo duro! ¡Sin pudor, quiero sentir toda tu polla golpearme bien!

—¡O-OCHAKO...! ¡C-CÁLMATE...!

Tenya volvió sobre sus pasos completamente rojo y avergonzado al escuchar tales guarradas y prefirió buscar él solo a su profesor a riesgo de encontrarse algo o alguien peligroso por el camino. Aunque antes de irse por las escaleras oyó una puerta abrirse y alguien salió de una de las habitaciones. Era Mineta, que corrió hacia el peliazul y se le sujetó a una pierna.

—¡IIDA-KUN!—Gritó repentinamente, cosa que asustó al otro chico.

—¡¿Qué ocurre, Mineta-kun?!

—¡No puedo estar solo en mi cuarto a oscuras! ¡Perdí mi teléfono por el pasillo antes y encima no puedo dormir porque Midoriya-kun se está tirando a la otra aquí al lado y hacen mucho escándalo!

—Sí, lo acabo de oír... Bueno, acompáñame entonces, pero, ¿por qué no has salido antes? Tienes que haber estado un buen rato ahí...

—Eh... ¡No me culpes! P-pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer, no había nadie más fuera... ¡Y con los gemidos me puse cachondo y... me he estado tocando unas cuatro veces hasta que me he cansado...!

—Vale... me arrepiento de haberte preguntado... Bueno, tenemos que ir a buscar a Aizawa-sensei o alguien que esté de guardia por aquí, no quiero asustarte, pero Kaminari-kun me ha dicho que hay alguien desconocido por los dormitorios que le hizo desmayarse.

—¡¿QUÉÉ?!—Minoru empezó a temblar aún aferrado a la pierna de su compañero, aunque me resultaba incómodo por tubos de escape que el de cabello azul tenía en sus gemelos.—¡VAMOS A MORIR!

—D-deja de chillar, como nos oigan no sé qué nos va a pasar, tenemos que salir del edificio en silencio, y si tienes miedo intenta quedarte en tu cuarto hasta que vuelva la luz o lo que sea.

—¡No, yo voy contigo! Capaz que alguien entre, sobre todo me preocupa Bakugou que me la tiene jurada...

—Uf, está bien, vamos, de paso buscaremos tu teléfono, ¿por dónde se te cayó?

—Se me cayó justo delante de la puerta de mi cuarto, pero por aquí no está, tal vez alguien aprovechado se lo ha llevado...

—Entonces mañana le preguntaremos a todos más tranquilamente, ahora vamos a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto...

—¡SI, hasta el fondo, Deku-kun!—Se oía a Ochako gritar desde la puerta de la habitación de Izuku.

Los dos chicos que estaban fuera se callaron repentinamente y decidieron moverse de ahí y marcharse, no querían oír eso más, pues se estaba intensificando la situación ahí dentro.

Yuuga continuaba vagando por la primera planta esperando que alguien pasara, había oído cómo decidieron ir todos a las habitaciones para dormir e ignorar lo que estuviera pasando. Eso definitivamente le fastidiaba los planes al rubio, pero no se iba a rendir, oyó que alguien bajaba a la planta cero, donde estaba él, y optó por seguir con sus planes de asustar a la gente y darles una lección aun sin tener a Denki disponible ya por lo que le hubiera ocurrido.

Pudo divisar a alguien bajar por las escaleras con su linterna del teléfono encendida. No se veía quién era pues no estaba apuntando hacia su cuerpo, si no hacia delante para ver el camino y no chocarse o tropezarse con nada. El rubio del quirk láser esperó a un lado de la sala sin hacer ruido para que la persona aquella no le oyera, iba a intentar sorprenderle malamente acercándose lentamente con la esperanza de no equivocarse por la oscuridad y darle un buen susto y después irse corriendo. Lo malo es que Yuuga no tenía ni idea de a quién se enfrentaba: Era Todoroki, y este no solo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, si no que oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse a él por la espalda, y como no estaba muy de humor para bromas, se giró bruscamente y congeló a lo que fuera que le estaba acechando. Apuntó con la luz de la linterna y vio a su compañero ahí, con cara de susto completamente enterrado hasta el cuello en una columna de hielo que el bicolor formó.

—¿Qué demonios... Aoyama-kun?—Cuestionó confuso Shoto mirando a su compañero rubio, que estaba demasiado cuerdo y no parecía afectado por el alcohol como le vio hacía un rato en el juego.

—¡A-ah, T-Todoroki-kun! Q-qué f-frío...—Tiritaba Yuuga, sin poder mover nada más que su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿No estabas borracho?

—S-sí p-pero... s-se me ha pasado... P-por favor, s-sácame de aquí...

—No te creo, ¿has sido tú el que ha apagado las luces y el que ha intentado asustar a todos patéticamente rompiendo vasos?—Todoroki le miraba bastante serio a Aoyama mientras este temblaba de frío mirándole como un cachorrito para evitar llevarse una regañina demasiado grande.

—¡S-sí! ¡F-fui yo! N-nadie me hace c-caso nunca y s-solo q-quería hacerme notar... ¡No puedo dejar de brillar pero nadie se da cuenta!

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has liado?! ¡Idiota!

Yuuga rehusó a contestar porque se estaba congelando, incluso estaba volviéndose azul, y al notar eso, Shoto rápidamente usó su lado de fuego para derretir el hielo que mantenía preso a su compañero de clase. Aunque de pronto, sin que hubiera terminado, Tenya y Mineta, que habían llegado hasta el mismo sitio, se acercaron alarmados al escuchar voces fuertes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Todoroki-kun, no puedes usar tu quirk así contra un compañero!—Le regañó el peliazul de las gafas al de cabello rojo y blanco a pesar de que sabía que el culpable de todo lo ocurrido era Aoyama.—¡Tú eres un alumno modelo, ya deberías saber algo así!

—¡Se me acercó por la espalda estando todo a oscuras!—Exclamó un poco agitado el nombrado.—Por reflejos reaccioné así, pero al menos he averiguado que ha sido él quien ha apagado las luces y montado todo este espectáculo.

—Ya lo sé, Kaminari-kun me lo contó cuando se recuperó, igualmente ten cuidado con lo que haces, podrías llevarte una buena bronca si los profesores se llegan a enterar de esto, tienes suerte de que no voy a decir nada.

—O-objetivamente creo que Aoyama-kun debería ser el que se la lleve, ¡me asustó!—Exclamaba Minoru señalando al rubio y dejándose ver, ya que estaba tras Iida.—¡¿Porque fuiste tú, verdad?!

Este solo asintió mientras Todoroki y Tenya se miraban entre sí, aunque el segundo luego miró a Yuuga.

—Es verdad, sintiéndolo mucho tengo que reportar tu comportamiento a Aizawa sensei, ¡fingir estar borracho para luego hacernos esto es algo grave! Además podías haber resultado herido trasteando con la electricidad, inconsciente.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo conseguiste las llaves de la caseta?—Preguntó el bicolor, volviendo a mantener la calma.

—Las robé de la oficina de Aizawa-sensei,—Confesó el rubio, aún sintiendo frío a pesar de que ya se derritió todo el hielo que le cubría, pues seguía mojado.—¡pero luego pretendía devolverlas!

—¡Eso es una falta aún más grave! ¡Será mejor que me des las llaves, activemos de inmediato la electricidad y se las devolvamos enseguida a nuestro profesor!

—Yo no tengo las llaves... Se las di a Kaminari-kun para que hiciera guardia en la caseta por si alguien pretendía activar los interruptores de nuevo, pero cuando oí que estaba cerrada y él no estaba allí pensé que le pillasteis cuando me fui a asustar a otros.

—Pues no, él no las tiene porque acabo de hablar con él, incluso rebuscamos en su ropa cuando estaba desmayado, alguien le puso una cápsula de sangre falsa en la boca.

—¡T-tal vez haya sido esa persona que ha entrado aquí y que provocó el desmayo de Denki la que robó las llaves!—Interrumpió Mineta, haciendo que Tenya recordara que podían estar en peligro.

—¡Mierda, es cierto, debemos ir a avisar a algún profesional de que alguien ha entrado sin permiso!—El de las gafas agarró al pequeñajo de la muñeca y lo llevó con él.—¡Vamos! ¡Todoroki-kun, advierte a los demás para que estén en guardia por si algo malo sucede!

El bicolor, completamente sorprendido pero alerta, asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras de nuevo, dándole igual el motivo principal por el que había bajado a la planta cero. Aoyama no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, no podía evitar pensar que todo fue culpa suya y de su descuido, estaba asustado, pero quería ayudar en compensación con lo que hizo.

 **¡Continuará!**


End file.
